


Hollywood Living

by MidnightAngel30



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is a personal assistant. Klaus is a big time actor who happens to be dating the hottest supermodel around. Caroline is quiet, Klaus is infuriating, and for some reason, he keeps bringing her out of her shell. Just not in the best way. AU/AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Jerk in Disguise

"I'M FIRED?" Caroline squealed into her cell phone.

"Not fired, just not needed anymore," Meredith told her gently. "It's nothing you did. John just wants to take a hiatus from acting for a while. He doesn't need, or more importantly want, an assistant anymore."

"But I need a job _now_!" Caroline said, panicked. John Anders was a very well known actor. He was an A-list actor, in fact. Why in the hell did he want to take a break? Why of all times now when she had bills to pay?

"Don't fret, okay? You've always done your job, so I've put out the word that a highly skilled assistant is in need of someone to work for. You're going to be fine, Caroline. Somebody is going to be lucky to have you."

"Yea, sure," she said under her breath. Meredith was lucky. She had other actors to find jobs for. Caroline could only work for one person at a time because of the demands that came with being an assistant.

"Believe me, you will," Meredith chuckled. "I have to go now, okay? If someone needs you, I left your number on the ad for him or her to call you directly. I'm sure you'll hear from somebody soon."

"I got it, I got it. Thanks."

"Please, I was more than happy to help such a sweet girl. Goodbye, Caroline."

"Bye," she sighed, hanging up and putting her phone on the wooden coffee table.

Caroline leaned back on her couch, unsure of what to do next. She was jobless. How was she supposed to pay for her rent this month if she didn't have a paycheck? Who knew how long it would be before a job opened up for her. Celebrities stuck to their assistants like glue.

Her eyes scanned around her apartment while she sat there. It was small, with white walls and wood flooring. It was a one-bedroom place that she had gotten pretty recently. There were still boxes full of her stuff that she had yet to unpack. That needed to be worked on soon. Then again, if she couldn't make payments on it anymore, it might not be necessary. Caroline had gotten used to the little home. It would be a shame to lose it.

She got up slowly, trudging to the kitchen in search of comfort food. What would it be this time? Ice cream? Cookie dough? Ramen noodles? It was probably all she had in her pantry. A store run was necessary soon. The little store down the street was convenient as far as distance went. The selection wasn't too great though.

Right as she closed the door to the pantry, deciding it would indeed be ramen noodles, her peripheral vision caught sight of something. A little yelp escaped when she saw Bonnie and Elena standing just outside the window. They stood patiently on the fire escape that connected their apartments, sympathy grins on their face. Awesome. They had heard her conversation. Damn those thin walls and ceiling.

Caroline attempted to give them a small grin back as she walked over to open the window for them.

"Hey guys," she greeted solemnly.

"Hey," Elena said sadly. "We couldn't help overhearing…"

"I thought so," Caroline sighed, waving them in. They both climbed in, closing the window behind them. After Caroline began boiling water, they all sat at her small kitchen table.

"Want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked, grabbing Caroline's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"What's to say? John is taking a break from acting. Meredith didn't go into details. She just let me off easy, and said the decision was sudden on his part."

"Shouldn't you get two weeks notice or something before they let you go?" Elena asked.

"It's not like they can give me a warning when the decision was spontaneous. He just decided he was tired of the limelight. Meredith didn't even know until this morning."

"But John was so sweet," Bonnie whined playfully. Caroline and Elena giggled.

"Already thinking of cheating on my brother? I know he's across the country, but I will claw your eyes out if you hurt him Bennett," Elena teased. Bonnie shrugged.

"What? I have a thing for older guys."

"So that's why you're dating someone a year younger than you?"

"Shh. Details, details. Besides, it's not like I ever had a chance with John. He was a celebrity crush," Bonnie said, waving her hand dismissively. They all three laughed.

"You guys make it hard for me to be professional around celebrities when you keep drooling in their presence," Caroline joked.

"Like you ever let us hang around long enough to make an impression," Elena said, sounding rather sorry she couldn't have known the people Caroline had worked for better. It wasn't her fault though. It was a job, not a friendship. She had to stay professional.

"It's not like they were all hot. And it's not like they were all guys," Caroline reminded them. Hell, most, if not all of them, were B-list actors to boot. Advertising oneself for an assistant position was not easy. It's why she wasn't making a lot of money. She had searched agencies that would advertise her, but she had no idea what she was doing. John Anders had been a lucky break. If she had worked for him long enough, she might have started making some serious cash, and gotten out of her little place. However, she had worked for John maybe a month? A freaking _month_ was not enough time to accumulate a lot of cash.

"True…but still. You get my point," Elena said, standing up to put Caroline's noodles into the saucepan.

"Care, I bet I could get you a job at the restaurant I work at," Bonnie suggested, coming out of whatever thoughts she had been deep in. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't think I would be good at it."

"Are you kidding? If you can be an assistant, you could take people's orders. We could keep you away from the larger tables."

"Thanks, but don't do anything yet. I want to wait a couple of days, and see if I hear from anyone. If not…I'll consider your offer. Bills are bills, and they need to be paid."

Caroline really had no desire to be a waitress. She was clumsy enough being an assistant. While excellent at her job, her verbal skills were lacking, and therefore caused her the occasional hardship. Caroline could make calls, schedule appointments, and run errands like nobody else. But talking face-to-face with someone seemed to be a challenge most of the time.

A part of Caroline blamed it on her father. He always meant well, but was really overbearing when it came to her future, and her decisions. Every time she had tried to voice her opinions on something, he would shut her up quickly by speaking over her. Bill Forbes was a man who couldn't be ignored, and he had a plan all set out for his little girl. Stay in Mystic Falls with her parents, and have a small little family. Raise two kids someday, and have a husband who worked for the town council.

But she wanted more. And so did her friends.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had decided they wanted to make it big. They wanted more than the small town life. They wanted to move to Los Angeles. Elena wanted to become a famous author. Bonnie wanted to become a Grammy winning singer. And Caroline? Well, she didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls.

It hadn't pleased her mother and father, to say the least.

While her mother wasn't near as bad as her father, Liz Forbes was still just as small-minded. She was the town sheriff, and wanted Caroline to take the safe route. So of course she had agreed with her husband on what Caroline's life should be.

When Caroline had told them about her plans with Elena and Bonnie, they had practically kicked her out. Said if she wanted to leave so badly, then she shouldn't bother coming back. Caroline wasn't sure if that was supposed to have been some plan to make her stay out of fear, but it had only been her motivation. She would prove them wrong one day.

Luckily, the three of them had saved money all year for the moment high school ended. Of course, Bonnie and Elena had people to help them out. Elena's aunt and Bonnie's grams helped the three of them as much as they could. For that, Caroline would be forever thankful. That, combined with what she saved, had been enough to start her out until she landed the job as an assistant.

She had always been a good listener, and great at organizing school events, despite her shyness. So why not take orders, and be introduced to the lifestyle she wanted to be a part of? If Bonnie ended up being a big time singer one day, she would need to get used to the fast-paced life of a star. If she became a superstar, then she wanted to know what to expect. Being an assistant didn't put her in the spotlight, but at least she saw what John had to go through. That had been more experience than she had gotten with her B-list actors.

The years began to go by though, and at the age of twenty-five, all three of them were still stuck at the low paying jobs they had started out with. Bonnie was a waitress at some restaurant attached to a nearby hotel. Elena worked at a small sandwich shop across the street. And Caroline was still doing work for the actors, instead of hiring people to do work for _her_. Finding someone to work for was not as easy as she had hoped. She had been making enough to branch out on her own, and get a place below Bonnie and Elena. But now she was concerned she wouldn't be able to keep up the payments.

Caroline was torn from her thoughts when Elena placed a steaming bowl of noodles in front of her. Right…Bills. No job. There wasn't time to dwell on the possibility that her parents might have been right. That it would have been better if she had stayed in Mystic Falls.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked with concern, noticing the crease of worry across Caroline's brow. The blonde only shook her head, beginning to dig into the bowl of food.

"Just…wondering if I'll get a call soon," she said quietly, peeking around the corner to stare at her phone. Maybe it would ring if she stared long enough.

"You will, trust me. Don't start doubting yourself. What happened to the Caroline who ran the cheerleading squad? The perky girl who wouldn't take no for an answer? The woman who found a way to smile at everything?" Bonnie attempted. Both Bonnie and Elena knew that she was still cheery around her friends at least. Her outgoing personality had just slowly begun to disappear after the fight with her parents, and once she had moved to Los Angeles.

"I'm still here," Caroline smiled. "I'm just stressed."

"Stop stressing!" Elena chided her.

"Do we need to go out on the town or something?" Bonnie asked them.

"As if we have the money to get in anywhere," Caroline giggled. If the choice were hers, she would take a trip to the Fashion District and buy out every store. As it was, she didn't want to spend more than necessary until she knew when her next paycheck would come.

Why couldn't she just snag another A-list actor? John was nice, _and_ had paid well. Maybe since Meredith had put the word out for her, she would get another A-list actor or actress, athlete, singer, etc. Perhaps she wouldn't have to go back to work for another small-timer hoping to make it big. Maybe she could find someone who didn't want to be cheap, and take advantage of Caroline's inability to turn someone in need down.

"So pizza and a movie?" Elena asked. The other two nodded.

"At least until Caroline's big call interrupts us. Let's face it, you won't be on the market long," Bonnie said, a sly grin on her face. Caroline chuckled.

"Let's hope so. Meredith told me I did my job well. I couldn't have been that quiet during work if that's true."

"Former cheerleading captain being too quiet and unable to do her job well? Ha. I laugh at such jokes," Elena teased. Caroline smiled. It was true. Her high school days had so far been her best years. Even if her home life hadn't been what she wanted.

Just then, Caroline's phone rang on her coffee table. All three perked up as Caroline practically fell from her chair and sprinted to the living room. She didn't want to look too desperate, but with her luck, it would stop ringing by the time she picked up.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she answered the unknown number calling her. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Caroline Forbes?" a woman from the other end asked. Caroline smiled at Elena and Bonnie.

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?" she asked politely. Was that how she was supposed to respond? Yea, that was right. Oh god. Remember, deep breaths.

"My name is Sage Mikaelson, and I'm inquiring about a personal assistant for my client. Meredith Fell just advertised that a young, hard-working woman was in need of a job. As it so happens, my client's latest assistant has just quit due to…personal reasons. Would you be interested in the job?"

"Absolutely! When should I come in for an interview?"

"If you've come recommended by Meredith Fell, then the job is yours. No interview required. But we do need you to start immediately. Is this a problem?"

"Not at all. When do you need me and where?"

"Be at Wolf Brothers studios in an hour. That should give you enough time to move through traffic. Do you need directions?"

"No, I know where that is." Who _didn't_ know where that was?

"Wonderful. I look forward to meeting you Miss Forbes."

"Likewise, Ms. Mikaelson." The other end clicked off, and Caroline pulled her phone away. Had that really just happened? Someone wanted her to work for a person filming at Wolf Brothers studios? This was A-list actor or actress material.

"Who called?" Elena and Bonnie asked, shuffling into the living room and giving her their full attention. She smiled.

"Sage Mikaelson. Why does that name ring a bell?"

"WHAT?" the two said in unison. Caroline jumped a little from their response.

"What's wrong?"

"Sage Mikaelson is the wife of Finn Mikaelson. You know… _the_ most wanted director around? His father and uncle _founded_ Wolf Bros Studios before they died in that plane crash with Finn's mother. The whole family is involved in the entertainment industry," Elena said, like it should have been obvious. That was why the name sounded familiar, but her memory must have been bad. Knowing this didn't help her anymore.

"So what does this mean?" Caroline asked.

"Sage is the agent for _all_ the Mikaelson siblings. Finn, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, _and_ Kol are all her clients," Bonnie informed her.

Caroline looked between the two. How was she an assistant for John without knowing all this?

"Thank god you two read the tabloids. How did I miss this?"

"You've been focused on John and his image. It's understandable. But tell us! Whom did you get assigned to?"

Caroline sat wide-eyed. Oh no! She hadn't asked! Caroline had been so focused and excited about getting the job, she hadn't asked for details. Stupid, stupid, stupid! That wasn't professional!

"I don't know," she sighed. "Who would I want?"

"Beats us. Rebekah and Kol are in the papers more. Kol's a playboy and Rebekah is the stereotypical spoiled actress. My guess would be that you want either Klaus or Elijah. They're so gorgeous! And the entire family is British. British Caroline… _British_!" Elena said happily.

"They may be gorgeous, but they're also dating those new Bulgarian models that have been all over the front page of every Vogue magazine," Bonnie said sadly. Elena nodded in acknowledgement, as if she had just remembered that fact.

"Right…Katerina and Tatia. The twins. I forgot."

"Guys! It doesn't matter, because I don't want to date them. I just want to get experience and pay my rent. Who knows, maybe this time I'll be there long enough to actually go places. Assistants have to go where the actors go after all."

"But then you'll leave us," Elena pouted.

"You guys knew that this job would require me going wherever my boss went. I just haven't had a big enough star to assist, besides John. We'll cross that bridge when we get there though. Right now, I have a job to get to!" Caroline said excitedly, running into her bedroom.

"You'll do great, Care!" Bonnie shouted.

"Thanks! I hope so!"

She also hoped that this wouldn't be the nightmare Elena and Bonnie were saying it could be. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

An enraged red head with thick-rimmed glasses stomped away from the smirking actor, practically steaming from the ears.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN LATTE," she yelled as she walked away. Shame. He enjoyed watching that cute little ass storm off.

Klaus shrugged. Oh well. He lost some, and then he lost some more. There hadn't been an assistant willing to stay with him longer than a week. Apparently, he was "infuriating" and "too cocky for his own good." At least, that's what the last thirty or so had said. He began to lose count after fifteen.

Sage was about to walk into his trailer when the latest assistant marched out. He gave her a tiny little wave, that smug grin plastered on his face. She sighed, rubbing her fingers over her eyes.

"I'll start making calls," she sighed, walking off in exasperation. Wonderful. It was about time he got someone new to play with.

They all came so willingly because of his good looks and impeccable reputation. He wasn't an idiot. Klaus wasn't going to play the bad boy for the media to make a mockery of his job. His parents had pushed him since childhood to be the best actor on the market, and he had done just that. Sage had done well in covering his slip-ups, but he watched himself around the journalists. In interviews, he was charming and infectious. During events, he was the perfect gentleman to Tatia and made sure every magazine got pictures. Having the upcoming model of the year around his arm was always nice for that desirable look he was going for.

Klaus stood up, walking down the steps of his trailer to walk around the massive sets outside. It was a sunny day in Los Angeles. Tatia and Katerina were planning on making an appearance later, and the thought made him downright pleasant to be around. Well…to those who weren't his assistant. Whether he was in a bad mood and utterly demanding, or in a good mood and an inconsiderate ass, there was always something that ran those women off. He had even ran a couple of men off.

A white golf cart came revving down the black pavement, stopping right as it reached Klaus. A young, brown-haired boy sat behind the steering wheel. A younger girl sat beside him, looking as if she was ready to puke from the speed at which Klaus' brother was driving.

"Yo ho, brother! Like my ride?" Kol asked cheerily.

"Who did you steal from this time?" Klaus asked knowingly.

"I'm offended!" Kol exclaimed, feigning hurt. "I don't _steal_. I borrow."

"How do you put up with him, Anna?" Klaus smirked. The girl beside Kol just pushed her glasses up and shrugged shyly.

"He pays well. And it's not so bad."

"Yea, Klaus. It's not so bad working for _me_. Especially considering your disappearing assistant act. I saw that little number storming off. What'd you do this time?" he asked with obvious amusement.

"I simply asked for her to go pick out my outfit for the charity ball, and maybe a non-fat, soy mocha latte with two shots of espresso."

"And?" Kol persisted, leaning against the steering wheel in apparent interest. Klaus grinned.

"I might have squeezed her ass, and asked for a little sugar on the side."

"You little bastard!" Kol guffawed. Klaus joined him. If anyone knew his enjoyment for playing with assistants, it would be Kol. He was even worse than Klaus when it came to women. Klaus had a steady girlfriend. Kol hadn't had anyone stay longer than a night since…ever. It was a miracle that neither of them had been slapped in the face with a sexual harassment lawsuit.

"I couldn't resist. She was so…I don't know. Dull? Samantha was always flirting and trying to get on my good side. It was annoying. I'm ready for a new toy."

"Well, she certainly looks good walking away from you. I'll miss her. By the way, what has our dearest Tatia said about all your antics?"

"She finds them amusing," he informed Kol, hopping onto the back of the golf cart and sitting. Kol immediately jerked to a start and began roving around again. That was the joy of Tatia. She was like Klaus to an extent. The gorgeous girl might have only been twenty-two, but for the thirty year old actor, she was a dream. Tatia was wild, beautiful, respectful when she needed to be, and naughty just for him.

"Of course she would. It's not enough that you get the hottest model. She has to be alright with your shenanigans too."

"Jealousy isn't a flattering color on you, mate," Klaus teased.

"I'm far from jealous. I don't have to get reacquainted with someone new every other day. Anna here knows me like the back of her hand. She even knows how to effectively run off the floozies that won't take 'get the hell away from me' for an answer."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head while he draped an arm around the back of his seat. He didn't say anything more, because he didn't want to admit that Kol had a small point. A new assistant meant starting anew all over. Each time he got more and more short tempered with them too. It had been resorted to tossing demands around carelessly and sending them on the most mundane of errands. They were just employees to him. Something to keep him occupied when Tatia or his family wasn't around.

"Have you seen Rebekah or Elijah today?" Klaus asked Kol conversationally.

"Elijah is with Finn working on whatever their new project is. Rebekah is off with that overly muscled football player. Alexander something-or-other. Can we just sock him already? The meat head is getting on my nerves."

"Patience, brother. The fool will make a fumble eventually," Klaus retorted. It was only a matter of time before Rebekah went from smitten to bored. It was in her nature.

"True. So where am I dropping you off at?"

"Not like I have anywhere to be. Shooting doesn't start for another hour or so. Take me around the set once if you want."

"Oh, right. The big action star doesn't have to shoot until noon. My deepest apologies, your majesty," Kol mocked.

"You wouldn't last in those movies, Kol. Comedy is more suited for you."

"It's true," Kol agreed smugly. "I can't complain. Oh look guys! To our left, we have the Salvatore brothers!"

Kol screeched to a halt, jerking Klaus and Anna about as he did. Next time, he was insisting that Anna drive.

Stefan and Damon stopped whatever their conversation had been to face the three in the golf cart. Stefan grinned happily, while Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Hop in! Got room for two more behind me," Kol suggested. The two brothers shrugged and crammed in beside of Klaus, with Stefan in the middle.

"Take us to my dressing room, Kol," Damon told him dryly.

"Round and round we go, where we stop, nobody knows!" was the only thing he responded with. Klaus took that as an okay.

"What are the Salvatore brothers up to today?" Klaus asked, leaning back on the small bench.

"I have to run over lines for my next scene. Stefan was going to help me out."

"Mind if I tag along until Tatia stops by?"

"Be our guest. There's enough room at my place," Damon informed.

"Fantastic." Klaus could use something to do. Hanging around the Salvatore duo always managed to cure his bout of boredom.

The cart came to another jerky halt, prompting Klaus to glare at Kol.

"It's a wonder you haven't run over anyone walking around yet."

"Stop being a worry wart, Nik. That's Anna's job."

Anna only shook her head, scribbling down stuff on a clipboard while Damon, Stefan, and Klaus all hopped off. Kol immediately sped off, heading toward god only knows where. He was going to injure someone. Klaus would make sure he was there to witness the consequences of that mishap.

The three walked into Damon's trailer, only to be met with the sight of two leggy Bulgarians, and a man working on one's makeup.

"Now why are you two in Damon's trailer?" Klaus asked, his infamous smirk plastered across his mouth. Tatia walked over to him, running a finger down his chest while Stefan and Damon flopped down on his leather couch.

"We didn't see you in your trailer. Thought we'd surprise you in Damon's. Alaric wanted to do Katerina's face too."

"It's not everyday I get to work with a model," Alaric argued from his position over Katerina.

"I beg to differ, mate. You work on me all the time."

"Like I said, it's not everyday I get to work with a model," Ric deadpanned.

"Ouch," Klaus smiled. Besides the Salvatore brothers and the Petrova sisters, Alaric was one of the few people Klaus could tolerate. His comments didn't bother Klaus.

After he decided to ignore Alaric's remark, he turned his attention back to Tatia. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately.

"I'm glad you could surprise us, sweetheart."

"I don't mind the company you guys," Damon said, waving his script in the air, "but I have work to do with Stefan. My little aspiring screen-writer needs to go over lines with me."

"Always the serious one," Alaric sighed, ending his work on Katerina's face to sit beside Damon.

"Someone has to be in this group," Stefan chuckled.

"You're serious enough for everyone. Damon needs to loosen up a little. He's been working hard lately," Alaric said, fussing over Damon like he always did.

"Ric, I always loosen up. You know how our trips to the nightclub go," he reminded the man. Alaric shrugged, not able to argue with that.

"Get a little whiskey in Damon, and the night brightens up," he smirked.

"I presume our plans for tonight are still a go then?" Klaus asked, taking Tatia by the hand and walking toward the door.

"Of course. I'll try to persuade Elijah to join us," Katerina smiled, sitting down next to Stefan. Klaus nodded, and then he was outside with Tatia, walking back toward his trailer.

"Where are we going?" Tatia asked innocently. He knew she was thinking about the same thing he was though. And they were not innocent thoughts.

"We're going to have a little fun before I have to be on set," he whispered mischievously into her ear. She smiled back at him, and put her arm around his waist as they walked to his trailer together. Yes, she was on the same page as him. Just like she always was. Klaus didn't fall for girls easily, but he had never felt like this before.

Honestly, who could be better than Tatia?

* * *

"Caroline Forbes?" Sage greeted her at the entrance.

"That's me," the blonde answered timidly, her wavy ponytail bobbing as she smiled to the fiery redhead. She dressed in sensible flats and a cute outfit that were fitting for her new job. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and her knees felt shaky. But somehow, she managed to keep it all inside. The only thing Sage would see was a bright smile.

"Wonderful. Come with me please, and I'll give you a quick tour. I confiscated this golf cart from a client running around set, so we can move quickly before I drop you off to your new boss," she said formally, putting a badge around Caroline's neck. It had her name and job title on it.

"Perfect." Caroline got in the cart, allowing Sage to drive her around set, and show her the different buildings.

"Now, you'll be working for Klaus Mikaelson. All the paperwork for his upcoming appearances and interviews are in that file next to you. You two can set up all the formal arrangements of your job when I drop you off, but he doesn't stop filming until around six this evening. I must warn you, being his assistant is not an easy job. Do you think you'll be up for it?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she smiled. Caroline needed to get along with him. Her bills relied on it. She grabbed the file next to them, and put it in her purse.

"Let's hope so," Sage said ominously. Caroline furrowed her brows. Weren't Elijah and Klaus supposed to be the good ones of the family?

After Caroline was shown where all the movies and television shows were produced, Sage drove her to the area full of trailers. The blonde memorized where everything was, in case she needed to make a visit somewhere later.

"Oftentimes, if you can't find Klaus in his trailer or on set, he'll either be with the Salvatore brothers or with his siblings. They all hang out in a tight knit group, so he'll be easy to track down."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Just…please don't get fed up with him after a week. Can I trust you to stay longer than that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I need the job, ma'am."

"Right. Well, good luck to you. I would go in with you, but I have other things I need to do, and I've wasted a lot of time searching for another assistant as it is. I hope you'll forgive me," Sage said as she pulled up to the trailer with Klaus' name on the door. Caroline nodded once, indicating that it was no problem at all, and got out. She held her purse close to her side as she heard the golf cart drive off.

Caroline took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to meet the hottest, most sought after British actor in town. All she needed to remember was that she was his employee. She was not his friend, or his partner. This was a job, and it would be treated like one.

She knocked a couple of times on the door, but there was no answer. So she knocked again, only this time louder. There was still no answer. Caroline took a deep breath and tried the doorknob. Oh. It was already unlocked. He must have been expecting her.

With a friendly smile plastered on her face, she opened the door and stepped inside. What she hadn't been expecting was the loud music blasting. How had she not heard that from outside?

Even more surprising was the couple making out on the couch. A leggy woman was straddled against a shirtless man, her skirt riding up as his hand glided over her ass. The two had looked up as the door opened though, and sunlight flooded into the somewhat dark trailer. The man seemed furious that someone was interrupting his private time, but the girl didn't seem fazed at all.

"Oh god!" Caroline squeaked, covering her eyes as she turned around, her cheeks a bright red.

"Bloody hell!" the man growled, loud enough to be heard over the music. She heard movement, and suddenly there was no music anymore. "Can't you fucking knock?"

"I-I did knock," she protested, albeit rather meekly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be so cruel, Niklaus. She looks so scared," the girl cooed from her place on the couch.

"I don't like my privacy intruded upon," he said in a rather unpleasant tone.

Oh hell no. This was Klaus Mikaelson? And the amazon on the couch was Tatia? But…what about the spotless image he had? Elena and Bonnie had made him sound so charming. He was nothing but a jackass.

It didn't matter. She didn't have to like him; she just had to work for him. So long as he paid well, she would stay. Caroline was set on that. She would suck it up and do whatever he wanted of her.

"I would suggest turning the music down next time so you can hear then," Caroline suggested.

"Why are you here?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

Caroline couldn't help but gawk at his chiseled chest. Klaus still hadn't put a shirt on, and his muscles were now gleaming from the sunlight pouring through the doorway. She tried to search for the words. Right. Job.

"I-uh…I'm your new assistant," she said quietly, forcing herself to stare up at his eyes. Oh great. They were a perfect shade of blue.

Whatever anger had been in Klaus' features before seemed to dissipate instantly when his eyes landed on hers. Caroline looked down at the ground, not able to hold his stare any longer. It was a little unnerving. Why was he staring at her like that?

"I see…" he trailed off, his voice thoughtful while he looked at her.

"Um…Sage dropped me off and told me I could talk with you over the arrangement of our business together? I can come back later though if you're busy. I really didn't mean to intrude on anything, I just thought-"

"Yes…yes we can talk," he said, seeming to come back to his senses. Only this time, he was no longer angry. A devilish half-grin spread across his lips instead. Well that was comforting.

"I'm going to go back to Katerina, darling. We shall talk later?" Tatia asked, fluffing her hair as she walked toward them. Caroline saw him nod, giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking out. Now it was just Klaus and Caroline.

"I really am sorry. No one answered, and the door was unlocked, and-"

"Stop talking," he demanded, yet there was a playful tone to his silky voice. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? She shouldn't be so awestruck after working with John…yet here she was. Practically open-mouthed and pathetic while she tried to hide her continuous blush.

Caroline nodded, watching him walk over to grab his shirt and put it on.

"I have to get to filming, so your interruption was lucky this time. Follow me." It wasn't a question. Caroline frowned, but followed obediently.

The two began walking across the pavement, her feet shuffling to catch up with his long strides. She kept her notepad handy to take any notes. It turned out that was a good move too. Klaus wasn't shy, like her.

"First I have to shoot this scene, and I'll be filming until around six. I'm sure Sage filled you in on that though."

"Yes."

"Terrific. While I'm filming, I'm going to need you to run and grab a snack for me. I get hungry after shooting. I want a turkey sandwich with all the fixings. There are to be absolutely no onions though. I'm sure Sage also filled you in on what's in my social calendar. I have a charity ball coming up next Friday. I need you to go with me to pick out a tux. You're good with fashion?"

"I am."

"Perfect. Then you will accompany me when I choose one and get it tailored. And tonight, I'm going out with my friends. I have to be on set early tomorrow, so I need you to come with me. Make sure I don't get hammered. Will that be a problem?"

"Nope," she said quietly, writing furiously on her notepad. Caroline could feel his eyes studying her while she wrote.

"No complaints about going with me tonight?" he asked skeptically.

"None."

"Even though I'll be going with my friends...people you don't know...to get smashed? You don't strike me as the type to go along with that."

"What do I strike you as?" she asked, curious as to what impression she had apparently left already.

"The doe-eyed look screams innocence. You're quiet, obedient. You're a good girl. Never done a risky thing in your life."

"Those are a lot of assumptions," she noted. Most were true. She _was_ quiet, and Caroline had done everything she was told for John without a single complaint. Of course she had gotten drunk with Elena and Bonnie before, so not really innocent. But it wasn't like she done so outside of her home that often. There were creeps out there who would take advantage of three attractive girls. She wasn't going to take that risk.

Which affirmed Klaus' guess that she didn't take risks. But he had no idea why she was in L.A. to begin with. He didn't know her story.

"Do you deny them?" he asked.

"You can think whatever you want. I'm just here to do a job."

"Hmm," he said, somewhat disapprovingly. Had he been expecting a fight or something? She furrowed her brows. Next thing she heard was chuckling.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You look so focused. It's rather adorable," he remarked. She noticed the demeaning tone those words had. Caroline finally met his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Why was he trying to push her buttons?

"That's my point. You haven't. But don't worry…I'll fix that," he smirked. Klaus began walking faster as they approached the door. "The food is on a table in the back. I'll see you when I finish filming for break." And with that, he was off to converse with his fellow cast.

Caroline sighed, walking over to where the food was and leaning against the table. She now had a small idea of what it was going to be like working for him. She had an idea of what he wanted from her. It all came crashing down on her as she realized why he had even needed an assistant in the first place.

Sage had left out the part where he was nothing more than a selfish ass. He didn't care about anyone. Klaus just used his assistants for fun. Well, she would be different. He wouldn't chase her off. She needed to keep her apartment. There was no way Caroline was going to go crawling back to Mystic Falls and tell her parents that after all this time, she had failed.

Caroline would _not_ quit.


	2. Wild Night

Caroline sat in a black folding chair with her feet propped up. She had her notepad against her thighs, focusing intently on her doodles while she waited for Klaus to finish up his last scene. Her feet were killing her, and she had thankfully been permitted by his kingship to rest until he was done. How gracious of him.

It was almost six. Soon, she would be done with the worst first day ever. Klaus had her run a ton more errands while he filmed. Going to get coffee, grabbing this and that from his trailer, and even scratching an itch he had on his back. Poor thing. She rolled her eyes at the thought, going back to her drawings.

It was a bunch of stick figured people dancing around with their pitchforks. All of them had wavy, fro looking hair since she couldn't draw Klaus' curls properly. That goddamn smirk adorned all of their faces. And they all had devil tails and horns. Her brows were furrowed, and she was pretty sure her tongue was sticking out in concentration. This was her finest work yet.

"My tail is much longer than that, sweetheart," a voice whispered into her ear. Caroline about fell out of her chair from surprise. Oh great. He had seen. His arms draped around her chair as he leaned over Caroline to look at her little devils.

"These aren't drawn to size," she mumbled through gritted teeth.

Oops. That had been phrased wrong. She tried focusing on something else. Don't think about his size. _Don't_ think about his size.

"I see. I hope they aren't supposed to be realistic either, because your horns look like rabbit ears," he said dismissively. She took a double take at the figures. After a defeated grunt, she tore the paper off tossing it into the trashcan. Caroline thanked the heavens she made it the first time. Klaus would have annoyed her about that if she hadn't.

"Have you finished filming?" she asked politely, mustering up her fakest smile.

"Tired of me already?" he asked hopefully.

"Not at all. I just didn't want you to be late for your night out with friends." Klaus frowned, walking away. Guess that was her cue to follow. Caroline gathered her things quickly, exiting soon after he did.

The two walked in silence all the way to his trailer, the night air hitting her cheek with a cool breeze. She smiled to herself. At least it was a nice night out. Guess that was the good part about it being October. Fall weather had always been her favorite. Winter being next in line for the title.

"Do you have anything to wear that's appropriate?" Klaus asked suddenly as they entered his trailer.

"I was just going to wear this." Her outfit wasn't bad. Why did she need to change?

"Sit down. I'm sure one of my previous assistants left something you could wear."

Before she could protest, he was off to another room. She sighed, falling to the plush furniture. Caroline remembered then what had been occurring in that very spot earlier, and she jumped out of her seat. The armchair was a better option. She just wouldn't think about the fact that they had probably done things there too. Nope. She wouldn't think about it at all.

This was the first time Caroline had really gotten a chance to look around his trailer though. It was spacious, of course. Across from the chair and couch was a large, flat-screen television. There was a desk off to the side, and at least two rooms in the back that she couldn't see. Everything was in dark brown colors, giving an earthy tone off.

Basically, it all looked very expensive.

"Here, this should do," he said, tossing a dress at her when he came back out. "The place we're going to is one of the more popular nightclubs around. I need you looking halfway decent."

"And what I'm wearing isn't decent?" she said, raising her eyebrow at the audacity he had to say that.

"It's respectable, but this is a nightclub. Live a little."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm not a size two," she huffed after seeing the tags.

"Call me Klaus. And fine, don't put it on. You can wear what you have on," he said with obvious annoyance. She noticed he had already changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark gray V-neck, and a black leather jacket. She was in dark blue jeans, flats, and a cute tank top with a blazer over top. That couldn't be too bad, right? Who was he to make her his Barbie doll?

Right. Klaus Mikaelson.

There was a knock at the door unexpectedly, and a flood of familiar and unfamiliar faces came in. But mostly they were unfamiliar. The only people she recognized were Tatia, her sister, and Damon Salvatore. She was pretty sure she had just watched a movie with him in the lead role. The title of it escaped her.

Seriously, _how_ did she work for John, and not know more about Klaus and his entourage?

"Are you ready, dear?" Tatia asked sweetly, her accent showing. Caroline had missed that earlier.

"Just about. Trying to find a dress for my assistant here. She's coming with us. Got to stay in check for tomorrow."

"I could watch your alcohol intake, if that's what you're worried about," she offered suggestively.

"You can't do that very well when you'll be drinking along side me," he smirked, pecking her on the lips.

" _Hmph_ ," she pouted. "Well…I could let her borrow one of my dresses?"

"No sweetheart, that won't be necessary. She's set on wearing her own clothes. But you are very kind for offering."

"Hey Klaus, mind giving Alaric and I a few minutes? I think we can help," a man piped up.

"By all means Stefan, do whatever you wish. We're leaving in at least half an hour though. Don't be late."

"Since when have I ever been tardy?" Stefan smiled, walking over to Caroline and offering his hand to her. There was a small, friendly grin on his face that made Caroline want to trust him. She put her hand in his hesitantly, and followed him out with Alaric. There was a small group of people standing outside of Klaus' trailer. Guess there had been a little overflow of people.

"Sorry about him," Stefan said quietly, once the three of them were walking toward another trailer. "He's…difficult."

"Please! He can be a bona fide asshole. We all know it," Alaric exclaimed. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, okay. He can be an asshole. But you…you don't go along with his bull crap. And I like that," Stefan said with admiration toward Caroline. She grinned.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to do my job. It's my first day."

"That explains why we haven't seen your pretty face before. You don't seem like someone who is easily forgettable," Alaric noted.

"More like the exact opposite," Caroline scoffed. Stefan and Alaric shared a look.

"We're about to prove you wrong. My assistant, Lexi, probably has some clothes you could fit into. And they aren't all trashy either, I promise. Alaric here will do your make-up. Trust me…you'll fit right in tonight."

"I don't see why I have to. I'm just the assistant."

"On the contrary. Klaus might be one of my best friends-"

"Lord only knows why," Alaric huffed dramatically.

" _But_ he sometimes needs to be brought back down to earth. He's not a bad guy when you get to know him. He's just so in his own little world, full of Tatia, his career, and his siblings…that he doesn't always act how he should."

"Stop making excuses for him, Stefan. Whether he's in his own world or not, he treats his assistants badly because he finds joy in it, plain and simple. He sees them as beneath him, and makes it a game to see how fast he can get rid of them. This little one is going to prove him otherwise though. I just know it," Alaric said confidently. "What's your name by the way?"

"Caroline," she answered quietly.

"Well, Caroline…I'm Stefan, Damon's brother. This is Alaric. He's the best make up artist in Hollywood, and my brother's long time beau," Stefan began, opening his trailer door for her, "Are you ready to let us help you? You know, give Tatia and Katerina a run for their money?"

She nodded slowly, stepping inside and looking around. It wasn't much different from Klaus' trailer. Should have known. Everyone here was going to be filthy rich.

"Lexi?" Stefan called. A girl's head popped up from around a corner, straight blonde hair flying everywhere. She appeared confused.

"I thought you were going out?"

"We are. Caroline needs some clothes though. She's Klaus' new assistant."

"Oh you poor thing," Lexi said sympathetically. "Of course you can borrow something. Let me get a good look at you. Spin around once?"

Caroline nodded; slowly turning around so Lexi had a chance to study her. When she faced Stefan's assistant again, she had a studious expression on.

"I think I have a few things you might like. I'll grab you some choices," she smiled, zipping back into the room her head had popped out of. Caroline felt Alaric gently tugging her arm toward a styling chair.

"While she does that, let's get your face done. We're going to make Klaus sorry he chases off his assistants so quickly.

"He won't chase me off no matter what. I'm not quitting. I really need the job."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Alaric said proudly. Stefan came up to the chair, holding out a bag to Alaric.

"Lexi's survival bag. It should have everything you need."

"Wonderful. Shall we start?" Caroline nodded, and Alaric immediately began rifling through the bag, pulling out brushes, and a variety of products.

"Are we going to have time to do all of this in thirty minutes?" Caroline asked. It looked as if they were about to start a war with an arsenal of powder and lipstick.

"Yup. You're in good hands, Caroline. Don't worry so much."

"Besides, it's not like you need a lot. Your skin is flawless. We'll just do some touching up and you'll be on your way."

"Oh. Okay," she smiled, letting Alaric begin his work.

They hadn't been lying when they said she was in good hands. Alaric didn't take long at all with her make-up and hair. She watched through the mirror across from her as Alaric fussed with her hair first, undoing her ponytail, and brushing it softly afterward. He left it down, moving to her make up once he was satisfied with how her blonde locks fell over her shoulders.

After putting on some skin care products, he applied a light amount of eye shadow and eyeliner. It gave her eyes a subtle, smoky appearance. The last thing he did was brush a light colored lip gloss over her lips. No blush or anything else.

"All finished. Do you approve?"

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see the girl looking back at her. "It's amazing. Thank you."

"You seem like a sweet girl. I'm too happy to help you show Klaus up."

She smiled, getting up from the chair just as Lexi came walking in with a bunch of dresses in hand. She lined them all up on the couch and swept her arm out in front of her.

"Take your pick, sweetie."

She smiled, looking at all the different selections. It didn't take Caroline long to spot the simple, black dress. She pointed to that one with certainty, and Lexi grabbed it, waving her toward the bedroom.

"Come on, let's go get you in it."

Caroline followed her, allowing Lexi to help pull the tight dress up over her body once they were inside the bedroom. It went down to about mid-thigh, and two straps over her shoulders kept everything snugly on her. It was simple, yet alluring.

"How do you feel about pumps?"

"I'm fine with them."

"Good. These are about four inches, and should be workable for you," she informed her, handing the heels to Caroline. She slipped them on easily, and walked around a bit to get acquainted with the new feeling. Guess they had the same size foot too.

"She's ready," Lexi called out, smiling as she went ahead of Caroline to introduce her. She walked out slowly, still shy about putting on such a show. Both Alaric and Stefan greeted her with wowed faces. That was a good sign.

"You look amazing, Caroline," Stefan assured her, that small smile on his face. Alaric was nodding in approval.

"I second that."

"Lexi, what would I do without you?" Stefan asked, walking over to give his friend a hug.

"Walk around like a lost puppy, no doubt." Stefan laughed before offering his arm to Caroline. She smiled, taking it gratefully before walking out of his trailer with him, Alaric just a couple of steps ahead of them. He had grabbed her purse from the chair before he left at least.

"See you tomorrow, Lexi!" Stefan called back before closing the door behind him.

"So…who all is going to be there? What's it going to be like?" Caroline asked nervously. Sure, she looked great, if she did say so herself. But what was about to go down? There were a lot of people waiting.

"Klaus, Tatia, Elijah, Katerina, Alaric, Damon, myself, Rebekah, and Kol," Stefan rattled off.

"Don't forget _Alexander_ ," Alaric teased, walking beside Caroline now, and giving her purse back.

"Whose Alexander?" she asked, confused. Stefan sighed and suddenly looked sad.

"Rebekah's boyfriend. I just like to forget he's there."

"You like her?"

"Oh…it's way pass that stage," Alaric said. "He's completely in l-o-v-e with her."

"And this is Klaus' sister?"

"Yea. He knows too, before you ask. He said he would rather I be with her than Alexander."

"It's just Rebekah who doesn't know then," Caroline deducted. Stefan nodded, confirming her thoughts. Poor Stefan. In love with someone who didn't even notice him. Oh how she knew that feeling.

"I'm sorry. Stick with me, and maybe we can make her jealous," Caroline attempted. Stefan chuckled, but shook his head.

"She would have to notice me for that to work. But thanks. And to answer your second question, it will probably get a little wild. We'll all ride together in the limo, and go off to a nightclub not far from here. There's a VIP section we can go to without fear of it being in the papers the next day. They party hard, and wouldn't want their business on the cover of any magazine. However, Alaric, Elijah, and I are normally stuck being the sober ones."

"Unfortunately," Alaric sighed. Her grin grew twice as bright. Well…her first day was getting a lot better. It was safe to say that Stefan and Alaric would definitely be friends of hers.

By the time they reached Klaus' trailer, the group had already started walking toward the limo. Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric started off in that direction as well, staying well behind the rowdy group. The only one not as jumpy as the others was an older looking man.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked quietly.

"That's Elijah, Klaus' older brother. He's the other one I was saying would end up being sober the rest of the night. He only goes because Katerina persuades him to. I think you'd get along with him."

"I'll remember that." She wasn't sure how to talk to the obviously distinguished brother, but she would give it a shot sometime.

The three of them reached the group right as Klaus was helping Tatia into the limousine. He was the only one, besides them, who hadn't gotten in yet.

"Leaving without us?" Stefan yelled playfully. Klaus turned around, a smile on his face. He was about to respond, most likely with some witty comeback, but stopped upon seeing them.

Caroline could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as his gaze raked over her body. His smile disappeared instantly, and was replaced with…well…she couldn't quite place the emotion. It reminded her of the way he had stared the first time he saw her that afternoon. Her stomach began doing back flips while he searched for the appropriate words.

Instead of saying anything, however, he only furrowed his brows. "You're here now. Let's go."

"I think we hit a nerve," Alaric whispered in her ear. He waggled his eyebrows when she looked at him, and got in after. Stefan helped her inside, letting her hold his hand while she got in slowly. He got in to sit beside her, and Klaus pulled up the rear, closing the door behind him.

"Take us to _Cerberus_ , Max," Klaus called to the driver. The limo began moving, and they were on their way. Club music began to play inside the limo, and she could barely hear herself think. Caroline crossed her legs, her nerves beginning to take over. She was in a limo full of people she didn't know. Thankfully they were all talking amongst themselves. No one was paying attention to her.

Well…except one. He was staring at her. And it was making her uncomfortable.

It didn't help when he moved to sit next to her, on the side that Stefan wasn't occupying.

"Hello, foxy lady," he drawled. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Caroline. Klaus' new assistant."

"Assistant! My, my, my, he hit the jackpot with you. Just so you know, I'm Kol, the good-looking brother. Let me buy you a drink tonight?"

"She's to stay sober, brother." Klaus' warning didn't sound as if it was to be taken lightly. Caroline could tell that much.

"Now don't hog her, Klaus. Not like she'll stick around you long anyway," Kol joked.

"I said no, Kol."

"Oh, let him have his fun," Tatia said, trying to soothe his growing temper.

Caroline looked at Klaus with bewilderment. His gaze was on hers too, and they had a small stare off. Was he really trying to tell her what she could and couldn't do? Having one drink wouldn't make her incapable of watching him. He would still have his precious babysitter.

The growing tension in the limo quickly disappeared when they pulled up to the nightclub Stefan had told her about. Everyone got out at top speed, leaving her to be one of the last ones out. Stefan stuck by her side, offering her a hand again to help her out.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You know, I don't think it'll hurt you to have a drink. It may even be necessary to tolerate this bunch."

She smiled, looping her arm with his as they went inside via a side entrance. After they got clearance from the bouncer, all of them walked up two flights of stairs, and soon entered an incredibly massive room. A full-length bar occupied one whole wall, while a dance floor made up the rest of the room. There were some couches and chairs off in one corner, but that was it. The color scheme of the room was red and black, with neon lights set up everywhere. The lights were dimmed, hiding all the activity that was going on. People dancing together, doing shots, making out, and all kinds of other stuff she would rather not see.

Everyone immediately split up, going off to dance to the deafening music. Her and Stefan chose the bar.

"This place is…interesting," she commented.

"It's their favorite hangout."

"Ah. But not yours?"

"It's okay, but I don't come here as often."

Caroline nodded, looking around, and taking in what everyone had gone off to do. Tatia and Katerina were rubbing up on Klaus and Elijah. Alaric and Damon were dancing. Kol, Rebekah, and Alexander were even out dancing. _Everybody_ was dancing.

"I think I need a drink before I go out there," Caroline said. Stefan chuckled.

"Two margaritas please," Stefan asked the bartender.

"No hard shots?" Caroline teased.

"Have to pace myself. You're in for a long night, I hope you know."

"With you and Alaric here, it can't be too bad."

When their glasses came, they clinked them together before taking a sip. There were a lot of people there, not just Klaus' group. Caroline was extremely thankful Stefan had offered to help her. It gave them a chance to talk, and her a chance to make a friend.

As luck would have it, about the time she was ready to go out dancing, she saw Stefan looking longingly at Rebekah who was all over Alexander. Caroline offered him her hand.

"My turn to help you. Let's go make a Mikaelson jealous."

Stefan grinned, nodding his head once, and taking her hand. Together, they walked out to where the others had scattered, and just started having fun. Even though it was not at all in time with the music, Stefan twirled Caroline, causing her to laugh with joy. Why couldn't she be working for Stefan? She got along with him. He wasn't a complete jackass to her.

Caroline couldn't help searching out said jackass, wondering what he was doing. She was only there to make sure he would be able to wake up the next day after all. It would be best that she didn't forget that.

Klaus looked utterly enthralled by Tatia's ass sliding up and down against him. Well that was a sight she didn't need to have burned in. She looked to where Rebekah was, in hopes of erasing that scarring image. She wasn't disappointed when she saw the other blonde glaring daggers at Caroline. Looked like someone's interest had been piqued.

"Let's go back to the bar. I'm not very into dancing right now," Stefan said against her ear. She nodded, following him back over to where they had been previously. Had he seen Rebekah looking? Or was he really just not into being out there anymore?

They ordered two more margaritas, and right as the bartender handed them their drinks, Klaus and Tatia walked up. He ordered two shots of something she didn't catch, and then turned to her.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be drinking."

"You know," she began, "I can drink if I want. I don't have any intentions of getting drunk tonight. So stop worrying. I don't want to get shitfaced like you do."

"Of course you don't," Klaus scoffed, lifting his shot glass up to the bartender when he brought it over, and then downing it in one gulp. The man behind the bar shook his head, and left the bottle with Klaus.

"What? You're upset about that now?" What the hell? She was doing what he wanted!

"I'm not upset at all," he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want? Make all of this easier on everyone," she suggested, putting her hand on her hip. This was much gutsier than she had planned on being, but she was quickly losing her patience with him. How long would she have to endure this before he understood that she wasn't leaving?

"What do I want?" he asked, acting amused by the question. Klaus nodded, then began looking around the room, as if searching for his answer. His eyes landed on Tatia, and a dangerous smirk went across his face. She wasn't going to like this.

"I want you to kiss Tatia."

She was right.

"What?" Caroline squeaked. Was he _mad_?

"Oh, don't act so modest. You know it'll be fun. It's something I'd bet my next paycheck on that you've never done before. So go on, stop drinking those fruity little cocktails, and take a chance. I dare you."

"So? What does it matter if I've never kissed a girl? I'm your assistant, not your dog. I don't roll over, and I don't play dead."

"But you do play fetch," he retorted.

Caroline could feel her temperature rising. That. Was. It.

Caroline drew back, and slapped him right across the face. She watched as Tatia went wide-eyed, and she could hear Stefan's breath catch. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus though. That had been the final straw. She would do her job, but she wouldn't let him treat her like his little bitch.

When she saw that his shot glass had been refilled, she grabbed it, and downed the glass in one go. Her face contorted at the taste. Yea. That was whiskey.

Klaus gave her a confused expression as she refilled the glass, and downed another shot full. If he was going to give her this shit, then she was going to throw it right back in his face. Screw shyness. She couldn't let him win whatever game they were playing after that.

"If you honestly expect me to kiss a girl, then I expect you to kiss a guy."

"Okay," he said slowly, a grin growing once again over his plump lips. "I'll even let you pick who."

"Fine. I pick Stefan." She heard someone spitting his drink out behind her.

"Hmm?" Stefan croaked out. So it had been him.

"Deal. But no quick peck."

"Same goes for you," she said seriously, not waiting for an answer before moving around him to go straight to Tatia. Without any warning, Caroline put her lips to the brown haired beauty. She could taste the alcohol on her lips, and the strawberry lip-gloss that she had used. It was a weird sensation. Caroline wasn't used to the feel of feminine lips, but it wasn't as horrible as she had been expecting. Tatia was even kissing back.

When Caroline pulled away, certain that her kiss could be qualified as more than a peck, she faced Klaus smugly. Both Klaus and Stefan sat with their mouth agape. Klaus gathered his bearings first, slowly turning to Stefan.

"I think it's our turn, mate."

"A deal is a deal," Caroline reminded them. She felt bad for dragging Stefan into this war, but Klaus couldn't just walk all over her.

Stefan nodded slowly, closing his eyes and letting Klaus make the first move. Caroline watched Klaus put his lips to Stefan, working them over like a pro. For some reason, Caroline was thinking about what those lips could do to hers. The smell of whiskey along his lips…the way they could envelop Stefan's mouth…and…oh god she needed to stop. She felt a lady boner coming on.

Once they had separated, Caroline gave a grin of satisfaction before taking her heels off, and stepping up onto the bar top. The music thudded as she began dancing to the beat, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, and taking a swig from it. Stefan's eyebrows rose, but he was smiling. Tatia was even grinning as she stepped up onto the bar top to join Caroline in dancing. After a couple of minutes, Caroline heard someone else getting on the bar top. It was Katerina.

"I couldn't let this pass by without joining," Katerina shouted happily.

Caroline grinned, and took another drink from the bottle. Before long, it had suddenly disappeared, and she was dancing between both Tatia and Katerina. Damon and Alaric had walked over now; cheering the three on to whatever song was playing.

It was definitely a new experience for Caroline. A part of her thought this was a blast, but another part of her knew she was going to regret this later. When the alcohol had subsided, and she was left with the embarrassment of dancing on the bar top with twins, she would feel bad about it. But right now…she was just having fun. After a near terrible first day, she needed to unwind.

The longer Caroline was up there dancing, the more she felt like she was floating. In fact, she began floating so much, that the table was no longer underneath her feet anymore. It was too late to stop the falling. She was heading straight for the ground by the time she knew what was happening.

Except, she wasn't.

She was floating again, but it was because someone had caught her. Caroline looked up, expecting to see Stefan looking at her. Instead, it was Klaus, who was staring at her as if he couldn't quite solve the puzzle that was Caroline.

"I think you've had enough," he said quietly, keeping her cradled in his arms. She only grinned idiotically in response. He was probably right.

"Is she okay?" she heard Stefan ask with concern.

"Yea, she's fine. I'm going to drop her off wherever she lives though. Watch my girl for me, Stefan?"

"Sure," Stefan agreed. "Get some sleep, Caroline."

"Okey dokey," she smiled. Klaus chuckled, walking away from the crowd of people now.

"I thought you weren't a party animal," he remarked.

"And I thought you were an ass," she retorted.

"Don't get used to this, love," Klaus said, walking out onto the street and toward the limo, "I'll go back to being your favorite dick tomorrow."

Caroline couldn't stop from blushing. How did he _know_ that?

She felt her body being moved into a limo, closely followed by another body joining her.

"Where do you live?" he asked seriously.

"Below Elena and Bonnie."

"Where do _they_ live?"

"In an apartment," she giggled. Caroline heard him breathe deeply before grabbing her purse. "Are you stealing?"

"Only trying to figure out where you live, smartass," he said distantly. "Ah…here's what I was looking for. Somehow I knew you'd have the address saved under their name."

"Are you going through my phone?"

"Not at all," he said nonchalantly, giving the driver directions that sounded like where her apartment building was. She heard more dialing on her phone before he put it back in her purse.

"You lied."

"You caught me," he deadpanned. She furrowed her brows.

"Why are you taking me home? Stefan could have taken me."

"Stefan didn't get you drunk either," he muttered, looking out the window. Was that a conscience she was seeing?

"You feel guilty?"

"No. Responsible. I knew what buttons to push to get you to drink. That's the whole reason I invited you. I wanted to see that good girl façade break."

"So you didn't need a babysitter?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "I can hold my liquor. I didn't need you there."

"Was it worth it?" she grumbled, leaning her head against the opposite window to look at him. Great. It had all been a part of his plan. She didn't have the upper hand.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "But not for the reason you think. Truth be told, you actually surprised me. You're this shy girl who rarely takes any risks. Yet tonight, you were _far_ from shy. I can't figure you out, and I'm not used to that."

"You don't know me. You don't know what I'm like. But _I_ know about your little game. I know you want to just run me off because you think it's fun. But I won't do it," she said, sticking her tongue out and giving him a raspberry. "I'm not leaving, no matter how hard you try to make me quit."

"Good," he said, turning to face her now, "because I like a challenge."

"Why are you telling me all of this? I still don't like you. No matter how nice it was of you to take me home."

"I'm telling you because the chances of you remembering this conversation tomorrow are slim," he smirked. "And then I can go on being a merry little ass to you."

"Oh yea? Well I'll remember this conversation then! I'll definitely remember it."

"Sure you will," he chuckled, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. Caroline crossed her arms.

"I will. I'll remember that you aren't as heartless as I thought you were." With this new information, it would be much easier to tolerate him. There was no way he could get rid of her now. Maybe she _could_ have the upper hand.

It was quiet then, and she felt his stare linger on her. Her eyelids began to droop, and she knew sleep was coming soon. Her mind was in a continuous fog for the rest of the ride, but there were a few things she remembered before falling asleep.

Caroline remembered the smell of whiskey and cologne as if it were her pillow. She remembered the feel of her hand lying comfortably on someone's knee. And lastly, she remembered the image she fell asleep to.

It was the image of her dancing on the bar top, enjoying herself and getting caught up in whatever music was playing. It was the image of looking down at Klaus' group, who gazed with fascination up at her and the twins dancing. It was the image of Klaus' eyes watching. But he hadn't been watching Tatia dance.

He had been watching Caroline.

* * *

Klaus looked around his penthouse with a dazed expression. It had been three hours since he had dropped Caroline off, and he still couldn't get the image of her asleep out of his head. Her head had fallen to his lap, and he hadn't moved her. Why? _Why_ hadn't he moved her?

It shouldn't have gotten him so worked up. He loved Tatia. Having Caroline so close to his manhood shouldn't have affected him. Klaus shouldn't have been having impure thoughts about a lowly assistant he didn't give a shit about.

Then again, if he hadn't gave a shit, why had he helped her? She was right. He could have let Stefan take her home. The two had seemed to form a quick friendship. He would have been the perfect gentleman to her. So why had Klaus felt so fucking guilty about getting her drunk? So guilty that he felt like it was his job to take her home? That had been his plan, and she had fallen right into it. He should have been doing a jig, not moping about.

Caroline irritated him. He didn't enjoy feeling like…like _this_. Whatever that was.

"Sweeeeeeeet Carolineeeeeeee," Kol sang at the top of his lungs, busting through the front doors.

"I see you had a good time," Klaus observed.

"How could I not?" he asked, a hiccup escaping as he fell over the back of the couch, his face burrowing into the cushion.

"How many shots did you have after I left?" Klaus had never returned to the nightclub after Caroline had gotten home. He suddenly hadn't been in the mood for anymore partying.

"Lost count," Kol's muffled voice answered. He sat up, propping his chin on his hands, as he looked at Klaus with glazed eyes. "That Caroline was absolutely amazing tonight. I think I'm going to try talking to her tomorrow."

"We'll see if you even remember to do so by tomorrow," Klaus chuckled, walking over to his large windows to look out at the city below him.

"I don't think I'll forget once I see that angelic face. I might even let her drive my golf cart!"

"You don't actually _own_ a golf cart, Kol."

"Well…then I'll borrow one again until I _do_ get one."

"Don't get too attached, brother," Klaus warned. "She won't be staying long."

"Oh don't be such a joy kill. There's a lion inside that lamb. You can't deny it. It's hard to appear innocent when you're in the middle of a Petrova sandwich. It's like she's a dream come true!" Kol laughed joyfully, skipping unsteadily to Klaus' guest room. Klaus just shook his head.

Caroline was cute, there wasn't a question about that. She had caught him off guard that afternoon, and later that night before they went to the club. That little good girl had even caught him off guard at the club. He hadn't expected to see her go so wild after getting drunk. He hadn't expected to _like_ it.

Klaus remembered thinking it was cute that she thought kissing Stefan would be some equally challenging dare. Did she honestly think he hadn't kissed a man before? And why did he like watching her sway those curvy hips from side to side? Why was he thinking about them rocking beneath him? It was absurd!

But she wouldn't any more. She wouldn't make him think such ridiculous thoughts. Niklaus Mikaelson was _never_ going to want anyone but Tatia. Caroline was his most challenging game yet, but that was all she was. He would get her to quit.

"Niklaus?" a sweet voice called for him. Ah yes, his dear Tatia was waiting in his room. Stefan had been kind enough to bring her to his place when they had left.

"Coming, sweetheart," he answered. After taking one last look out at the city lights, he headed for his bedroom.

Yes…he was sure that Caroline Forbes wouldn't stay long. Not if he had anything to do with it. Klaus would make her crack. He would make her run, and never look back.

* * *


	3. Unspoken Attractions

Caroline awoke with probably the worst headache of her life.

However, if she got to smell bacon every time she felt bad, maybe she should feel like that more often.

Her eyes opened slowly, searching the room for the smell of her favorite breakfast food. How did she smell bacon? Who was making the food? Why did she feel like a thousand tiny hammers were hitting her brain all at once?

"She lives," Bonnie deadpanned from the end of her bed. Caroline looked up to see the girl smiling at her.

"How did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked. Not very safe, Care."

"I didn't know it wasn't locked," she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"What happened last night? You look like death incarnate."

"I don't…OH GOD!" she squealed, causing her head to start pounding harder. Oh dammit she remembered everything.

She remembered the drinking, the dancing, Klaus bringing her home, and even the part where he confessed his intentions to her. Here he had thought she wouldn't remember anything. HA! He could suck it.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked with concern, walking in with a tray full of bacon, eggs, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Caroline let Elena place the tray on her lap before taking a seat beside Bonnie.

"I remember what I did last night," she muttered.

"Was there any question that you _wouldn't_?" Elena asked in surprise. Caroline gave her a guilty look.

"Perhaps…since I might have gone a _teensy_ bit overboard last night."

"How overboard are we talking?"

Caroline put a piece of bacon in her mouth, and then sipped her orange juice...anything to avoid answering the question.

"Caroline…what did you do last night?" Bonnie persisted.

"Nothing," she said meekly.

"Caroline," Bonnie and Elena chided in unison. She furrowed her brows in frustration.

"I kissed Tatia okay! I kissed her, I got drunk, I danced on the bar top, and Klaus brought me home!"

Elena and Bonnie watched her silently, their eyes wide while they processed all she had admitted. Then, they broke into a fit of giggles.

"You? Go wild at a bar?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"It was a club," she mumbled

"Wait…" Elena began, pulling out a piece of paper from the floor, "you mean _Cerberus_?"

The knowing grin on her face, and soon Bonnie's, meant that they knew more than they were letting on. What was going on? Caroline snatched the piece of paper from Elena's hand, studying it thoroughly. It was a printed article from an online gossip site. The picture at the top right was a blurry picture of one Klaus Mikaelson carrying a blonde haired girl to his limo. Her mouth dropped in horror. The article had questioned whom the babe was, and if it meant the end for Tatia and Klaus.

"You _knew_?!" she reprimanded. Why didn't they say something sooner?

"We don't know everything that happened. We just found that this morning. Mind filling in the blanks?" Elena said, crawling up to lie beside of Caroline. Bonnie did the same on her other side. She sighed, realizing she needed to confide in them.

"You both were wrong about Klaus. He's a jerk, and I hate him. All he wants to do with his assistants is make them quit. He doesn't need help. He wants entertainment."

"Seriously? That's disappointing," Elena said.

"Tell me about it. I hate working for him, but I need the job. I've worked with him one day and I'm ready to tell him to shove his assumptions and demands up his ass."

"So what happened?"

"He said he thought I was a good girl who never took risks. He only brought me with him to see if I would get drunk. And obviously, I did. You guys, I can't, and won't quit...but he won't stop until I do."

"Then show him Caroline Forbes isn't to be messed with. Bring back that headstrong cheerleader we used to know."

"It's not that easy."

"You did it last night," Bonnie reminded her.

"But that's because I just got so mad! He wanted me to kiss Tatia, and drink, and I thought by doing that he wouldn't win, but then I found out that's _exactly_ what he wanted."

"Was dancing on the bar a part of his evil plan too?" Elena teased. Caroline thought about pushing her off the bed. But she had made her breakfast. Her ass would be spared.

"No," she said, embarrassed. "I…I liked doing that."

"It's okay to go a little crazy, Care. People do that. And the papers only got Klaus carrying you outside of the club. Nobody knows what happened inside."

"It's not okay! I can't let him think he won again. I can't let him get the best of me like that."

"Then don't let him," Bonnie said calmly. "Show him that there won't be any pushing you around. Do your job, and don't let him get to you."

"That's easier said than done," Caroline said quietly, moving her tray away from her. She didn't have time to sit and mope around. There was that dreadful job she had to get back to.

"We have faith in you," Elena said optimistically. What would Caroline do without them? Their support meant more to her than they would ever know.

"Thanks guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

Elena and Bonnie nodded, giving her a hug goodbye before leaving through her front door. Caroline looked around at all of her stuff. Her purse was lying sideways with its contents spilling out a little. She was wearing the same dress she had worn last night. The smell of alcohol was emanating from every part of her. And her head still felt horrible. What a wonderful start to her day.

She walked over to her purse, putting everything back. All of the events from the previous night began flooding back, even more detailed than before. The things Klaus had said, everything he had done. Caroline saw her phone, and remembered Klaus taking it to get her address. She chuckled, picking it up, and finding that she had an unread text message. What surprised her was that it was from Klaus. Why was his name in her phone? She opened up the message.

_Running a little late? ;)_

Caroline tossed her phone on the bed, throwing her hands in the air. Was that the only reason he had taken it? So he could take her number, and put his in her contacts list? Oh, she would do her job all right. She wouldn't let him get to her. Not like he had last night. Now that she knew his little secret too, that one about having a heart, she wouldn't be easily moved. He had confessed to feeling responsible, and therefore guilty, of his actions. Caroline wouldn't forget that.

At top speed, she shimmied out of Lexi's dress, and got into the shower. She would do her job like she had been. Nothing would change. As if she could change overnight anyway.

Caroline would see how much trouble he _really_ wanted to go through for the sake of fun.

* * *

The studio was as busy as it always was. People were bustling from place to place to work on a movie or television show. Caroline hopped out of her car and practically sprinted toward the trailers. Klaus had already taunted her for being late. That had been an hour and a half ago.

She was stopped suddenly by the screeching halt of a golf cart, parking right in her path.

"Hello, angel face," said Kol. His normal, overly suave grin was decorating his features. Of course…he had flirted with her in the limo last night. That memory _had_ managed to slip away from her.

"Hello," she greeted quietly, moving to get around the golf cart. What was it with Mikaelson men and their pet names?

Caroline heard the golf cart start up again, and go around her until it was blocking her once more.

"Where ya off to in such a hurry?" he asked, amused by her desire to leave him. She sighed.

"To see Klaus. I'm a little late."

Again, she started to walk around the cart. And again, Kol drove it until he was in her way. Caroline took a deep breath, and crossed her arms.

"Trust me, you won't get in trouble, if that's why you're so flustered. Sage won't care. She'll be ecstatic you even came back," he chuckled. "Her expectations are kind of low when it comes to our Klaus' assistants."

"That's good to know," she answered politely. All the same, she didn't want to be labeled as the girl who didn't take her job seriously.

"Saw that picture of you online today. Can't say I remember a hell of a lot from last night, especially considering the massive hangover I have this morning. But my guess is you don't either," he smirked mischievously.

"I remember quite a lot actually. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, and began marching around Kol, and his choice of transportation. Thanks to her peripheral vision, she saw he was following her, the golf kart moving at a snail's pace to keep up.

"Then you know I never got to buy you that drink last night. Come on, Caroline…I'm not that awful to be around."

"That's not what I hear."

"So you believe everything you read in the papers?"

Caroline didn't respond to that. She could see Kol smiling because of it.

"If everything those parasites wrote was true, Klaus would be a good little boy, you would be a threat to his and Tatia's relationship, and I would be Hollywood's number one hottest single. Oh wait…that part's true."

Caroline shook her head and continued walking. Kol finally intervened, blocking her yet again. She really should just give up getting anywhere at this point.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, exasperated at his constant cart blockade.

"Ride with me? Just for a little bit. We can go anywhere you want. I'll even let you drive," he sang, as if that would persuade her. It did make her smile.

"I want to get to Klaus' trailer. So if you'll excuse-"

"What if I vouch for you? If anyone asks, I'll say I took up your time, and that's why you were so late. Please? Please, please, please, please," he continued begging, bouncing up and down in his seat. Caroline started giggling, finally acquiescing as she slid in beside him. It's not like he would relent until she did. He smiled in triumph, getting out and sliding over the front of his golf cart, and getting in beside her. Now _she_ was in the driver's seat.

"You were serious," she uttered incredulously.

"Most people would consider it an honor to drive my borrowed golf-mobile. I don't let just anyone play the Robin to my Batman."

"I can't picture you as a Batman. More like a Joker," she teased. He grinned.

"He was always more fun to play."

"You've been the Joker before?"

"No. But I will someday! Now," he said, leaning back and pointing out in front of them, "onward to the trailers. We might even see your good buddy Stefan. I think he's shooting some scenes today."

Caroline nodded hesitantly, grabbing the steering wheel, and pressing the gas pedal gently. She wouldn't run over anyone. She was a good driver, and nobody would be killed today. Yes. That would be her mantra.

"I'm doing it!" she said happily, driving smoothly through the crowds.

"One of these days, you might even get to drive my own customized cart. I want one for Christmas. Then it will be a _real_ batmobile!"

"Why don't you just buy one now? I'm sure you have the money," she scoffed. A frugal Mikaelson seemed implausible.

"Of course I have the money, but presents are so much more fun!"

"I guess I see the logic there." Who didn't like receiving gifts?

"Yes, a pretty batmobile with a big red bow on top, and you sitting inside. That would be a holly jolly Christmas indeed."

"You're a pig," she giggled.

"But you find it endearing?" he asked hopefully, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

"It's better than the alternative," she admitted quietly.

"You mean being treated like dirt by my brother?" he asked seriously. She nodded. Working for anyone besides Klaus would be heaven.

"Don't take it personally. He acts like that with every girl that takes the position."

"It's not that. I just need the job, and I don't want to have to dread coming to work everyday. When I worked with John, before getting this job, I actually felt productive. I didn't feel like I was someone's bitch."

"Oh, you will never be someone's bitch, darling. Follow my words of wisdom. Play Klaus at his own game. I'm sure you've heard that before. And that's probably because it's good fucking advice. He may be my brother, but nothing pleases me more than seeing him beaten at his little schemes."

"What if I don't know how?"

"You'll find a way. _That_ is something I have faith in," he told her quietly. Caroline smiled, stopping in front of Stefan's trailer when he saw that he was talking to a black haired girl. Hanging out with Kol hadn't been so bad after all.

"There he is. I'm a little surprised to see you with him, Caroline," he chuckled.

"What can I say? He was persistent," she shrugged.

"Didn't mean to worry you, Anna," Kol said, waving to the girl Stefan had been talking to. She bowed her head, and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine," she said, her cheeks turning a little red.

Caroline knew that look. Anna felt jealous, and like she had been rejected. Did no one make their feelings known around here?

"Um, I was just leaving. I need to find Klaus anyway," she mumbled, getting out of the cart quickly.

"He's inside," Stefan informed her, pointing a thumb toward his trailer.

"Great! Kol, you should let Anna drive you. No driving with a hangover."

"You did," he whined. Anna smiled, getting in the driver's seat before Kol could.

"Mine isn't so bad anymore." That was a lie. That was a big ole lie.

Kol stuck his tongue out at her, and she watched as Anna drove them off to wherever they needed to be. She turned to Stefan, who shook a bottle of aspirin he had made magically appear out of thin air.

"Was hoping I'd see you today. Brought this in case."

"You're a lifesaver," she said gratefully, grabbing the bottle and taking a couple of pills. How did Rebekah not want him?

"I know," he shrugged. She pushed him playfully, and took a deep breath before walking to Stefan's door. And now was the real start to her day. How exciting.

Caroline walked in to see Klaus sitting with Rebekah and Tatia, watching some show on television. Alaric was working on Damon's hair, while Damon sat in the styling chair, watching T.V. as well. Klaus saw her walk in, and the smirk on his face made her want to vomit.

"Good morning, Caroline!" Klaus shouted, making her flinch from the loud noise. "Did you sleep well?"

"Exceptionally well," she said quietly, rubbing her forehead. Come on aspirin. Start working.

"Marvelous. Let's be on our way then," he said jovially, standing up with a little hop to his step.

"Where are we going?"

"Why shopping of course. I need to get a suit for the charity ball. You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

"No, no of course not."

"Great. Unfortunately Tatia has a photo shoot to attend, so she will not be accompanying us."

"I already have my dress. Perhaps next time, dear," she soothed him. Tatia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"Okay," Caroline said, already thinking of outfits Klaus would make her go through before deciding on one.

"Oh, and one more thing," he added cheerfully.

"What's that?"

"Rebekah will be joining us. She needs a dress for the event, and Alexander is off at practice. So we shall take her with us."

Caroline smiled, but inside, she wanted to scream. And there it was. The torture he was going to inflict on her for the day. He was going to make her endure Rebekah's bratty attitude. That was okay though. Caroline could handle it. It was unexpected, but manageable.

"Alright," she agreed quietly.

"Perfect. Now that we have that settled, let's go. Rebekah, love?"

"Coming, Nik," she sighed, standing up and walking briskly past everyone to follow Klaus outside. Alaric and Damon began laughing as soon as she was out of sight.

"Good luck with that," Damon chuckled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she mumbled.

"I don't think you comprehend what it's like trying to get Rebekah dressed for these things. It's hell," Alaric said dramatically. Caroline threw her hands up in the air, but then an idea came to her. She turned to Stefan with a bright grin.

"Go with me!"

"What?" he croaked, his eyes widening at the suggestion.

"Yes! Go shopping with us! I need somebody to help me. I need somebody who isn't a Mikaelson," she begged, clasping her hands together and jutting out her lower lip. He gave her a pleading look, asking her silently not to make him do this. But she kept giving him the puppy eyes, until he finally sighed in defeat.

"You're lucky I'm done shooting for the day. I don't have to start again until tonight."

"Yay!" she smiled, hugging him tightly before walking out of his trailer and toward the limo Klaus was waiting by. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Stefan was following Caroline.

"Need a ride somewhere, mate?"

"Just to wherever you're going. I've been persuaded to join this expedition," he shrugged, getting in while Klaus looked at him in frustration. He turned to Caroline, who was smiling proudly at him.

"Touché," he said through gritted teeth.

Caroline walked to the door he was holding open, and hopped in. This was only a small advantage. It was still going to be a long trip ahead of them. She wouldn't have declared a win until the trip was over, and she was still alive.

* * *

"No, no, no, NO! These are all hideous! I don't want to dress like a prostitute," Rebekah huffed, tossing her twentieth dress aside. Caroline sighed, handing her a glass of champagne the store had given them. High end shopping at it's finest.

Klaus and Stefan lounged in one of the comfortable chairs, watching as Rebekah rifled through dresses like a child did with new toys. They were in the chicest store she had ever been in, and Rebekah was treating the clothes like they were completely expendable. Stefan looked sympathetic, Klaus looked thrilled.

"What about this one, Rebekah?" Caroline asked, holding up a long, maroon gown. Rebekah looked it up and down with disgust.

"Are you joking? It's repulsive," she spat.

"Maybe you'll make it look more appealing," Caroline tried, still holding the dress out to her. Rebekah grunted, taking the dress and storming off to a dressing room.

"Fine! I'm telling you the thing looks like someone bedazzled it at home."

Caroline rubbed her forehead, and walked to where Klaus and Stefan were sitting. Klaus was trying to hold back a laugh while he sipped from his glass.

"How is girl time going?" Klaus asked when he had finished drinking. Caroline glared at him.

"Fabulously. Another forty dresses and we might find one she'll consider."

"My guess is another sixty, but hey, at least you're optimistic. Good for you," Klaus said sarcastically.

"She's just picky," Stefan defended her.

"How can you even stand up for her?" Caroline asked.

"Because she has flaws. Like we all do."

"I will never understand how you have so much tolerance," she sighed. Thank god he did though. If he weren't with her right now, she wouldn't have survived this long.

"Ew! This is a disaster!" Rebekah yelled from the dressing rooms. Caroline looked up to the heavens, pleading for someone to end her suffering. Stefan chuckled at her distress, and stood up. He walked over to a rack of dresses, and immediately picked out a gorgeous deep blue gown. It was one Rebekah had yet to try on.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Trying something," he said calmly.

Rebekah marched out, the maroon dress held carelessly in her arms. "I hate it!"

"What about this one?" Stefan asked quietly, showing her the dress. Rebekah's face relaxed a little, and inspected it thoroughly.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked with uncertainty. Stefan nodded his head approvingly at the blue ensemble.

"I think it was meant for you."

It was silent as Rebekah contemplated Stefan's words. Then she smiled, and sauntered over to take the dress out of his hands. Without any more complaints, she went into the dressing room to put it on. Caroline's mouth hung open while she stared at Stefan in awe.

"How'd you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"Told her the truth," he shrugged.

She nodded, thinking that the only reason the truth had worked was because it came from Stefan. Caroline hadn't been lying when she said that Rebekah would make the dress look pretty. Maybe there _was_ hope for Rebekah and Stefan.

After a few minutes, Rebekah walked out, the blue, strapless dress snug on her. The gown hugged her body tightly, ruffling out below her hips. Rebekah spun around once, beaming as she looked to Stefan for his verdict. He smiled brightly.

"You're beautiful, Becca," Stefan said, unable to tear his gaze away. She giggled.

"Maybe…if you give me time to change, you could help me find some shoes to match?" she asked shyly. Caroline didn't understand. Where was the Rebekah she had met, and what had happened to her?

"I'd love that," he told her, going to sit down only after she had shuffled back to the dressing room.

"You. Are. Phenomenal," Caroline complimented him.

Stefan laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Caroline turned to Klaus, about to tell him that they needed to go find a tux. It would give Stefan and Rebekah the time they needed as well as get his half of the trip over with. He was staring off in the distance, deep in thought, when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ready to get your suit?" she asked quietly. He scoffed, getting up and storming off to the men's section. She gave Stefan a knowing look.

"Good luck," he whispered encouragingly to her.

"Thanks," she said, walking off to catch up with Klaus.

He was glancing through outfits when she found him, moving aside each suit while he looked. She pointed to a powder blue tux hanging on the wall.

"I like that one," she mused. It was actually revolting.

"How coincidental, I hate it."

She grinned. "How about an all white suit?"

"How about you actually make yourself useful, and go find something presentable?" he said sternly. Caroline inhaled deeply, walking off to search for suits he would like.

"Why not a tux that's all red? That'd be _perfect_ ," she muttered under her breath. Asshole.

Caroline began rummaging through different dress shirts, vests, and jackets, all to find his majesty's perfect combination. It would have to be simple. Otherwise, she was sure he'd dislike it. The hip-hop music playing overhead began pounding into her head, bringing her migraine back. Why did this have to be so hard?

She turned around, prepared to look at the tie section, when someone bumped into her. And champagne went all over her clothes. It dripped from her shirt, and jeans, falling to the floor in droplets. Caroline looked up to see a not-so-ashamed Klaus.

"Oops," he shrugged. "My mistake. I thought you were out of my way."

"Sure," she grumbled. This wouldn't waver her confidence. Caroline held her head high, and walked off to continue her search.

"You should really change out of that, you know. Wouldn't want those pretty clothes to be ruined."

"They'll be fine," she said stubbornly. Klaus wouldn't get what he wanted. She would be the bigger person, and walk away.

"I think otherwise."

"Well, good for you!" she said, her voice rising a little at the end. So much for walking away. Caroline realized her error and looked around to see if anyone had heard. They had. The manager was glaring at her as if she was the scum a janitor had to clean. Caroline could hear Klaus laughing quietly beside her.

"Bravo," he panted, holding his sides from laughter.

"Shut up," she huffed. Jerk actors and their jerk personalities. Caroline hurriedly walked off, not wanting to make more of a scene. If she stayed around him, she surely would.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," he said smugly. Caroline turned on her heels to face him.

"Maybe you could stop provoking me," she hissed quietly. Upon spotting a gray shirt and black jacket from a couple of hangers, she grabbed them and shoved them to his chest. "Go try these on. I don't care if you like them or not."

"Yes ma'am," he said smoothly, that half-grin on his face that she just wanted to scratch off. Klaus walked off toward the dressing room, and Caroline continued looking through clothes until her head started pounding.

She leaned against a wall, massaging her forehead with both of her hands. This was miserable. Shopping with Klaus and Rebekah was a gift from the devil himself. Literally. It was Klaus' fault she was in this mess.

Caroline inhaled deeply, walking over to the ties. The fluorescent lights were suddenly too bright, and the music was too loud. Never again would she drink that much. Never. Again.

"Don't tell me you can't even pick out a…" Klaus began as he walked out, but stopped when he had approached her. Caroline sighed, grabbing the closest black tie to her, and tossing it around his neck. Why couldn't he have taken just a little longer? She needed more time to breathe.

"I can pick out a tie," she said quietly. Caroline began folding, and looping the fabric, doing the tie up nicely around his neck. With the pounding in her head, it was a bit difficult though. She had to restart the process at least twice. Where was Stefan with his aspirin? She needed more.

"Here, let me-" Klaus began, but Caroline slapped his hand away.

"I can tie it."

"Obviously," he said sarcastically, but it didn't sound mean. For once, it didn't feel like a jab. Caroline looked up at him, and saw he was looking at her like he had been at the bar last night. Like he couldn't figure her out.

"My head hurts from last night," she admitted. "That's why I'm having trouble."

"Did you take something for it?" he asked softly.

"Stefan gave me aspirin before we left the studio. It's not like you care though," she scoffed, flipping the tie to continue her work.

"Now look whose making assumptions," he said seriously.

"It's not an assumption when it's true. I thought you were better than that, but I was wrong. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's a lie."

"Oh right, excuse me. Yourself, Tatia, the few friends you have, and your siblings."

"I'm not the only one who cares about my siblings and friends," Klaus said bitingly. "I heard you with Kol and Stefan earlier."

"How?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"I was by the door when you happened to be driving up. You were late, and still you dawdled. How very inefficient of you, Caroline. Not to mention poor taste in company. I love my brother, but his history with women isn't going to be getting him any awards. And Stefan is so infatuated with my sister he's blind to the fact that she'll take a silly compliment from anybody."

"This coming from _you_? Priceless."

"I'm only telling you the ugly truth," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline slowed down, looking up at him with curiosity. Did that sound like...

"You're jealous," she breathed in astonishment. Why though? It's not like she had been there long. Couldn't she get a life while she worked for him?

His brows furrowed, like he was actually thinking about her little observation. But then he was looking at her like she was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed. "I'm just not overly fond of my toys being played with by others. I was never one to share."

"Of course not. That would be expecting too much of you," she said sarcastically.

"I think I've been very patient, but don't forget who you work for, love. I can fire you any second," he growled.

"Please. _Do_. No one is stopping you!" she tempted him, pulling the tie tightly when she finished the knot. Caroline knew he wouldn't though. He would lose his entertainment if he did that. A small group of people had started watching them from the volume her voice had escalated to.

His silence was answer enough for her, his face reddening in anger. That's what she thought. He didn't want to fire her; he just wanted her to quit.

Klaus' jaw tightened, and he moved closer to her, loosening the knot around his neck. "I'm also not fond of my possessions coping an attitude with me. I'm aware that you won't quit for whatever reason, but don't forget your place, little lamb. You answer to _me_. If you expect to get paid, it will do you well to remember that," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, loathing his very existence. She noticed his jeans were still on, and he hadn't put dress pants on. Caroline raised her eyebrows in a challenge, and with speed she never thought she possessed, she unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down his legs before he could understand what was going on. His bright red boxers were revealed for the whole store to see. There was a shocked gasp amongst a few people, but she immediately heard the click of camera phones going off.

Klaus' eyes widened, and he quickly pulled them back up. It was too late though. People had already noticed. She gave him a grin of satisfaction.

"Ma'am! You need to leave!" the manager said, marching over to where they stood.

"Don't worry. She was just leaving," Klaus informed the lady. Then he lowered his voice so only Caroline could hear. "Good luck getting your own ride back to the studios. And if you're not back in an hour, that's a dock in your pay."

"I'll be there. You just worry about your precious image," she sneered, walking out of the store as fast as she could. Caroline bowed her head when she got closer to the door. Oh god. How could she have acted like that? So childishly, and impulsive? What had she just done? Certainly she would pay for that. Her brave front was slowly dissolving as she called for a cab.

She had to fix this somehow. That would no doubt be online soon. He would have to start explaining why he was always seen with a blonde when he was supposed to be dating Tatia. Caroline began rubbing her forehead again. Only two days of working, and she was already in more of a mess than she had ever imagined being in.

* * *

"Okay, run your fingers through your hair, sweetheart. That's a girl. Fabulous!" the photographer shouted enthusiastically at Tatia. Just a few more shots, and she would be done for the day, and back in Klaus' arms. Hopefully he was having fun on his shopping trip. Whatever tux he picked out was sure to look dashing on him.

"And that's a wrap! You did wonderful, Tatia," the man said, giving her a bright smile.

"It's easy when you're the photographer," she smiled, gliding off to head back to her changing room. When she walked in, Katerina was sitting on a small sofa, laughing while she looked at her phone.

"What is so funny?" Tatia asked, smiling because of Katerina's grin. Her sister shuffled over to where Tatia stood.

"This," Katerina said, shoving the phone's screen in Tatia's face. She craned her neck back a bit, taking the phone in her hands and inspecting the picture more.

It was of Klaus at his favorite store. But a blonde was yanking his pants down to around his ankles. Oh how horrible!

"Isn't that the funniest thing you've ever seen?" Katerina giggled, taking her phone back and going to the couch again.

"Katerina! How can you say that? Poor Klaus must be so embarrassed." She had to admit, it was kind of funny. But this was her boyfriend they were talking about! Niklaus didn't take things like that lightly.

"Oh he looks _furious_. And is that Caroline? Good for her. I wish I had done that."

"Katerina," Tatia chided playfully. Always being the mischievous one. How her and Elijah had stayed together for so long was beyond Tatia.

"It's true. I _like_ her. She's bashful by day, and fiery by Klaus. I don't think he's ever gotten so worked up over an assistant," she noted.

"Do you think…that maybe there's something…there?" Tatia asked with uncertainty. It was true. She saw the way Klaus looked at Caroline. She wasn't a fool. But what if he wanted to leave her for Caroline? What if it was more than simply angering his employees? What if he was bored with Tatia?

"Please. She's only been here a couple of days. Not to mention he's absolutely in love with you."

"But you said it yourself. He's never been this worked up over somebody before."

"That doesn't mean he's going to fall for her. You have nothing to worry about. I think Kol is trying to make a move on her anyway. Bet Anna _loves_ that," she chuckled.

"I don't have anything to worry about? First he was seen carrying her out of the club, and now this? Katerina, I like her too, but I'm still concerned this is going to lead down a very bad road." She ignored the Kol bit. His desires changed hourly. By tomorrow, he would be trying for someone else's attention.

"Klaus just likes his games. She is nothing more to him than that," Katerina said decisively.

"Well this isn't a game he should be playing. The others never fought this hard to stay before. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Then let's hope that doesn't happen. Honestly, I'd hate to see this one leave. She's my favorite so far."

Tatia shook her head, and began wiping off the coating of makeup on her face. She was still worried this was going to lead to nothing but pain. Despite her love for Niklaus, she knew he had plenty of flaws. This game playing of his was one of those blemishes. She would never stop fighting to keep him, but what if it wasn't enough anymore?

She would do as Katerina suggested. She would wait and see what happened over the course of Caroline's stay. But what if Tatia was right? She knew him better than most. What if Caroline was getting under his skin in a way he could never have predicted?

What if Klaus was falling for her, and didn't even know it?


	4. Calling a Truce

A week had passed since Caroline had impulsively pulled Klaus' pants down for the entire world to see. And boy had it been a long week too.

Their antics hadn't let up. Not one bit. It was like being five again. Caroline kept wondering when they would resort to hair pulling and giving each other swirlies.

It was always back and forth with them. For the utterly embarrassing snapshot of Klaus' boxers on every gossip webpage, he got her back by taking all of her contacts out of her phone, and stealing her planner. She had to shamefully be caught trying to take it back by Kol, who had happened to steal it back for her already. He was slowly beginning to grow on her.

Caroline had retaliated by setting his alarm, and ringtone, to a rather erotic, female moan. It could be found from one of the many videos that came along with his new porn site subscription, which she had been kind enough to get for him…with his money. Stefan said it had taken everyone on set about five minutes to figure out the noise was coming from Klaus' phone. That was five minutes of listening to a woman try and reach orgasm.

Of course, Klaus had gotten her back by stealing her clothes when she had taken a shower in his trailer. And she had taken a shower because he decided to spill sticky fruit juice all over her blouse and jeans, therefore soaking through to her body. Caroline had been forced to walk outside, and to Stefan's trailer to see Lexi. The wolf whistles that followed came from a way too happy Kol.

Now, it was the day of a scheduled interview Klaus had on _Good Morning Hollywood_ , with Andie Star. He was to promote his upcoming movie, _The Curse_. Caroline knew she couldn't do anything to him now, no matter how tempted she was. To ruin his image with childish pranks was not worth risking her job over. She would be professional. Someone had to end the war, after all.

Everything had led her to where she was now, waiting backstage with Klaus, Elijah, Tatia, and Katerina. Tatia had insisted on coming, and Katerina had tagged along. Elijah, unable to say no to his girlfriend, came as well. It was one big party with them, all the time. Caroline didn't understand how they did it.

"Klaus, you're out in five," a woman said before scurrying away. Klaus smiled, and gave Tatia a quick kiss.

"See you all in a bit. Hope everyone enjoys the show," he said ominously, giving Caroline one final look before walking away. She frowned. He wouldn't _dare_.

"I'm hungry," Katerina said in a bored tone, grabbing Tatia's hand and taking her toward the buffet table. Caroline was left with Elijah, who was watching where Klaus would be entering the stage. Of all the people she had met over the past week, she had to be with the one person she hadn't said a word to.

"I hear…" Elijah began quietly, with his hands in his pockets, and a grin on his face that he was trying to suppress, "that you and Niklaus have been in a sort of struggle with each other recently?"

"Something like that," she replied conversationally. He was trying, and so far seemed okay. This was good.

"I see. Well, I can't say I'd ever condone such behavior, but I'm not involved in it, am I?" he said with a sly, knowing grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Is this like, your blessing to continue?" she asked honestly. He gave a small shrug, and then stuck his hand out toward her.

"Elijah Mikaelson. You can feel free to call me Elijah. It's nice to finally meet the new employee everyone keeps talking about. And who danced with my girlfriend," he said quietly. Caroline turned a bright red, taking his hand. It was kind of hard to miss that display of alcoholic intoxication.

"Caroline Forbes. I got a little too drunk that night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by dancing with your girlfriend."

"Oh dear girl, fear not. I have seen Katerina at her worst. The same goes for Tatia. Nothing you could do with them would surprise me."

"Good to know." For a dignified man, he was fairly accepting of everything his much wilder girlfriend did. Weird, but she'd take it. No wonder everyone seemed to welcome her. They didn't judge their group for flaws. How else would they be so tolerant of Klaus?

That meant he had to have some good qualities though. Yet, the only chivalrous thing he had done was taking her home, and that had been reluctantly.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Does Klaus…why is he like that? Why does he have to be…" she trailed off, not sure how freely she could speak around his older brother. Elijah merely chuckled.

"An egotistical imbecile?"

"Yea, that."

"That is just how Niklaus has always been. He has a past, and his reasons, like I'm sure you do. Excuse me if I seem presumptuous, but I feel like you wouldn't stay unless it was out of absolute necessity? Given the extremities your game with Nik has gone to."

"You would be correct," she admitted quietly.

"Then yes, reasons like you have. It is not, however, my place to _tell_ those reasons."

"I understand." As if she would question Elijah. Already she felt intimidated by talking to him. She wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Something told her that wouldn't be pretty.

The crowd began to cheer as Andie introduced Klaus, and he walked out onto the studio, waving to the people. Tatia and Katerina walked back over to her and Elijah, so that they could watch his interview on the television screens hanging from the wall.

"Klaus Mikaelson! It is a pleasure to finally have you here," Andie stated excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to be here," he said in that charming voice that she now knew was all too insincere. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"So please, tell us more about your new movie. From the clip we just saw, we've gathered you play this vengeful villain who…"

"Is exactly like the actor who portrays him," Katerina finished sarcastically. Elijah gave her a sideways glance, and she shrugged. Caroline couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"I think everyone here agrees it will be a movie worth seeing," Andie told Klaus through a pearly white smile.

"I can only hope you're right. I know the cast and crew have worked very hard to get this together."

"And it appears your efforts have paid off. My guess is that this movie will be Academy Award worthy-"

The crowd interrupted Andie's sentence by way of applause. Caroline could see they agreed with her. As much as she hated to say it, the movie had looked interesting from what Caroline got to see. Surely it would get an award of some kind.

"You guys are absolutely wonderful. The support means so much to me and everybody working on this movie," Klaus told the audience.

"Speaking of your fans, I'm sure there is something they have been dying to ask you. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want to know about these pictures circulating on the Internet." Klaus gave an embarrassed smile while the audience laughed.

"We weren't supposed to speak about that," he said conspiratorially. Andie laughed, and the whole performance made Caroline want to barf.

"Seriously though! Who is this girl that we've seen you carrying outside? And who has been pulling your pants down for the world to see. Normally I would say leave it in the bedroom," she joked, and the crowd laughed accordingly, "but what about Tatia? Have you guys..." she insinuated, asking if they had broken up. Klaus waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh no. I'm proud to tell everyone that Tatia and I are terrific. She's a remarkable girl that I'm lucky to be with." The crowd sighed from the sickening sweetness. Caroline was getting cavities.

"Then how do you explain the recent blonde attachment?" Andie persisted. It was lucky that Klaus was so open about his personal life most of the time. Caroline had seen his old interviews, and he wasn't very shy about sharing with his fans.

"That would be my new personal assistant," he admitted to everyone. "We've been going through a bit of warfare lately."

"Oh, sounds serious!"

"Not really. More like pranks for the hell of it," he chuckled.

"Can you let us in on some of the pranks you two pull on each other?" Andie asked cheerfully.

Klaus smirked, and genuinely seemed to think about it. Caroline realized this is what he had been warning her about before walking out to talk with Andie. He was going to publicly embarrass her somehow. He was going to take it further than either of them had taken it since the incident with his pants. This was his ultimate revenge. Her face cringed in anticipation. What did he have on her?

"You know…I'm afraid I can't. That's our little secret," he said with a small grin. "Despite what's already been published, that is." Both Andie and Klaus laughed, but she nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's hope you keep your pants _up_ from now on."

"Like you said…I'll save it for the bedroom," he winked, and all the girls in the crowd shrieked excitedly. Caroline would have rolled her eyes, but she was still shocked from Klaus passing up an opportunity to stick one to her.

Had that really just happened? Or was she missing something?

"Thank you for visiting us, Klaus," Andie smiled.

"And thank you for having me."

"You are most welcome." Andie then turned to face the camera. "Stay tuned Los Angeles, because when we come back, Chef Antonetti will be here to show us how to prepare the perfect dinner, in less than thirty minutes."

The crowd began clapping again, and Caroline watched as both Andie and Klaus talked for a bit, before he got up, and came walking backstage to where Caroline and the rest were. He wrapped his arms around Tatia's shoulders, and smiled.

"Easy enough. On to our work out?" he asked Tatia. Ah yes. In all the commotion, she had almost forgotten the appointment he had with his personal trainer. Both him and Tatia went to the guy who was the best of the best. His business partner trained Tatia, while he trained Klaus.

"Of course. Um…Klaus? Why doesn't Caroline join us? We both know you need the motivation," Tatia asked playfully. She tried to keep from freaking out. Caroline didn't work out! No she did _not_!

"Sure, uh…that's fine. As long as our little lamb doesn't mind sweating a little," he asked, his expression challenging her.

"I'd be happy to keep you motivated," she said politely. That was a lie. She minded very much!

"Well now that we have it settled that everyone will be pumping iron, can we leave? I'm bored," Katerina complained, grabbing both Tatia and Elijah by the elbow and dragging them toward the exit. She was about to follow when a hand slapped against her chest.

It belonged to Klaus, and in his grasp was a piece of paper. She looked to him, confused at what he was trying to get at. He nodded toward it. Caroline gently, and hesitantly, took it from him. When she unfurled it, the picture made her eyes widened.

It was from when she was walking outside in nothing but a towel. He had gotten a freaking picture to commemorate her humiliation.

And he hadn't shown it.

"Why-"

"Just be thankful I didn't. This changes nothing though," he growled, storming off ahead of her, making her wonder what in the hell went through that mind of his.

Caroline sighed, and hurried to keep up. If they were late to his workout, it wouldn't be her fault.

* * *

Howler Fitness was a place Caroline had never bothered going to before. If she didn't work out, why go? She would do yoga at home, or light aerobics with Elena on occasion, but that was it. Never lifting weights or hardcore running.

The building was lined with windows, letting the sunshine in to create an uplifting atmosphere. The wood flooring was clean, and the wall was covered with a big, muscled arm. Treadmills, bicycles, and a whole bunch of other contraptions Caroline didn't recognize were lined up near each other. They looked like torture devices.

Caroline was putting her hair into a ponytail when she saw a very muscular, well-toned man step out from the back. Her mouth almost dropped open. Oh dear god he was an Adonis.

"Klaus Mikaelson…you're actually here on time," the man said in surprise.

"The power of having two women nag at you," he said, rolling his eyes as if they were such a burden. She squinted at him.

"I know that feeling," the man sighed. "Tatia, Hayley is back in studio B."

"Thank you, Tyler," she said sweetly. Tatia gave Klaus a quick kiss before walking over to give Caroline a hug, and whispering in her ear. "He's single, by the way."

"He is?" Caroline whispered back hopefully. That would be way too good to be true.

"Last I checked he was. However, if you don't stop ogling him, the whole gym will know your intentions," she giggled. Caroline blushed when Tatia pulled away.

"Thanks for the heads up," she smiled. Tatia nodded once to Caroline before going off to where Tyler had directed her.

"Do you have a friend joining you?" Tyler asked, looking at Caroline with interest. Thank god she looked halfway decent today. Klaus lazily waved his hand toward her.

"This is Caroline, my assistant. Caroline, this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said, sticking her hand out. That wasn't too eager, was it? No, that was being polite. Please, please, please say she didn't look like the Cheshire cat when she grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too. Any assistant able to withstand Klaus for this long is an honor to meet," he said, taking her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss to it. Klaus looked between the two with narrowed eyes, and a scrutinizing gaze.

"Can we start now?" he asked impatiently. Tyler shook himself from his daze, and waved toward the gym floor in front of them.

"Yes. Follow me." Tyler walked off, heading across the gym to get to where their studio apparently was. Caroline and Klaus followed.

"You have horrible taste in men," Klaus whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, annoyed by his constant discouragement from any and all men around him.

"Your eyes nearly fell from their sockets. And for a man who is much too focused on the amount of weights he can lift."

"I don't think it's any of your business that I noticed him," she hissed.

"So you don't deny that you were gawking?"

"So what if I was?"

"I forbid it," he said smugly.

"You can't tell me who I'm allowed to like."

"Your paycheck says otherwise."

"Except I haven't actually gotten one yet. So your excuse means nothing," Caroline said happily, skipping off to the room Tyler had walked into. She could _feel_ Klaus' glare on her back. Good. He was the one who said nothing had changed between them. That was fine with her. The man candy giving them a workout would be a nice distraction from their usual games.

"Okay, let's warm up with some stretches," Tyler told them. He bent down to touch his toes. Caroline and Klaus followed suit.

"Careful, don't want to pull a muscle," Klaus warned her. She turned her head to see him grinning like an idiot.

"Just focus on not tearing anything up, old man."

"You have a warped sense of age, sweetheart," he explained, raising himself up to stretch his arms up over his head. She copied his movements, catching the sight of Tyler's muscles rippling when he extended his arms like she did. Hot damn that boy took his vitamins.

After a few more minutes of warming their muscles up, they began Klaus' routine workout. Today it was mostly upper body exercises. And dear god did Caroline wish she didn't have to go back for the lower body, but knowing Klaus, he would make her join him. Their workout consisted of bench presses, push-ups, pull-ups, and a bunch of free weights. She knew that her arms would be jello tomorrow.

Klaus was doing arm curls, and Caroline was doing bent over rows when she saw Tyler approach her. She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"It might be easier if you weren't perched on the bench like that," he said, sounding amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Here," he began, moving to stand behind her and presumably show her how to correctly do the exercise. Hell, he could stand back there and do whatever he pleased.

Caroline smirked when he directed her to move her left leg off the slim bench. She did as she was told, and already felt a little more balanced. Then he had her hold the dumbbell with her left hand, while her right hand remained on the bench, along with her knee.

"Is this right?" she asked, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to show. Tyler, however, didn't hide his smile as he nodded.

"You're doing great. Now all you have to do," he said, grabbing her left hand and moving it up and down for her, "is do your reps this way."

"I think I'm getting it," she giggled, giving her best attempt at flirting. It had been a while since she had flirted like this with someone she just met. Working for John and the others hadn't given her much time for dating.

Caroline felt Tyler stand up a little, after lingering a little longer over her arm. Just as suddenly, she felt the bench move a little, and Tyler was falling to the floor ungracefully. She quickly dropped her dumbbell, and saw Klaus shuffling over to give Tyler a hand.

"Shit, I am _so_ sorry! I was just trying to tie my shoe, mate. Didn't mean to knock you off balance," he said apologetically. Caroline's eyes narrowed.

That was no accident.

He had purposefully pushed Tyler so he would fall. The man in question only laughed, shaking it off as he took Klaus' hand, and stood up. At least he was a good sport.

"No problem at all. Accidents happen. Just be careful next time. People can get some serious injuries in the gym."

"Trust me, I will be _extra_ careful next time." Ha. She knew he wouldn't.

"Great. Now that we have that settled, why don't you do some presses with me Caroline? I'll spot you," he smiled.

"Okay," she agreed, following him over to the bench. She sat down, situating herself under the barbell, and placed her hands far apart from each other, getting a good grasp. Tyler started chuckling, and she looked at him with bewilderment, unsure of what she had done this time.

"Spread your legs, Caroline."

"Excuse you?" she asked, appalled by his frankness. Tyler began laughing more, and she felt her cheeks redden from anger or embarrassment. He couldn't be a dick too! Klaus scoffed as he walked to lean against the barbell next to her bench.

"You can't be _that_ stupid," he said under his breath. She frowned at him.

"I haven't done this before. Get off my case," she told him sternly. Tyler regained his breath, apparently missing what Klaus had said, and gave Caroline his attention again.

"I mean spread your legs for better support. Instead of keeping them together on the bench, put your feet on either side," he explained calmly.

"Oh," she said lamely, doing as he instructed. That did help. Tyler pulled the barbell up while she kept holding on, and slowly let go.

"Do a couple reps for me, and we'll see how well you are with the equipment."

"Obviously not very," Klaus muttered again, so low that Tyler wouldn't hear. Caroline glared at him. Didn't he have some weights to lift or something?

Caroline lifted the bar up, and then down to her chest. Tyler nodded, encouraging her to continue. Klaus just kept shaking his head, biting his lip to keep from smiling. Seriously, didn't he have some other workout to be doing? She didn't like him watching her try something for the first time, especially if he was only going to make fun of her.

"You're doing great, Caroline. Can you do one more set of five for me?" Tyler asked nicely.

"Sure," she said quietly, beginning her next set.

"Are you certain it's not too heavy, love?" Klaus asked, undoubtedly mocking her.

That was it. He had hit that nerve within her. Again.

Caroline started wavering just a little, to make it look like the barbell was becoming too much for her. Tyler readied himself, prepared to take it should she crumble under the weight. What he hadn't planned on was her faltering so much so, that the barbell began to lean just a _little_ too close to Klaus.

So close that it ended up ramming him in his manhood.

Tyler frantically stopped it from teetering anymore, and helped Caroline put it back on the rack. Klaus' mouth opened in a silent cry of pain, his hands grasping his man parts tenderly as he tried to find his breath. Tyler knelt down next to him, trying to figure out how to help.

"I'll go get some ice," Tyler said sympathetically, understanding the agony Klaus was going through. Once he was gone, Caroline sat attentively on the bench, with her chin in both of her hands.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked cheerfully. He scowled at Caroline, his gaze telling her that he was very aware her little stunt hadn't been an accident.

"You've done enough," he growled through gritted teeth.

"I was only asking," she said, feigning innocence in the whole ordeal. Klaus toppled to the floor, still holding his junk with care.

"You're the devil," he said, his voice rising near the end. She giggled. How ironic were those choice of words?

"I learned from the best," she reminded him.

"You can't just hit a man's jewels like that, sweetheart," Klaus moaned, forcing his body to roll over so he was lying on his back.

"You can if he deserves it," she said quietly, moving from the bench to sit near him on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Klaus was breathing rapidly, looking at her with what seemed like regret. But she probably just had something in her eye.

"Now that I know my _friend_ is in jeopardy…how about we call a truce?"

"Are you serious? Or are you saying that so you can catch me off guard?"

"I'm serious. No more pranks. No more embarrassing photos. We just continue to dislike each other. Sound good?"

Caroline thought about it for a minute. His efforts appeared genuine. It didn't sound like there was any underlying meaning. He was only offering to end this war with her.

"Fine," she said quietly. Caroline would have offered him her hand, but they were currently occupied elsewhere. "Truce."

Klaus nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back on the floor. She smiled, burying her chin in her arms. At least she wouldn't have to worry about food in, or on, her clothes anymore. That was a bonus.

Even if they still hated each other with a burning passion, she saw this as one step closer to truly enjoying her job.

* * *

"Arriving at the trailer of dick less!" Kol shouted, jerking his golf cart to a halt in front of Klaus' trailer.

"I'm going to kill you someday," Klaus mumbled, not sure if he should hold his stomach or junk after Kol's driving.

"Thank you, Kol," Tatia said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek before helping Klaus out.

"If I get thanked like that, I'll be happy to help out more often!" Kol winked, then screeched away, driving off into the crowd of people.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and allowed Tatia to help him into his trailer. It had taken some time to get to the car, and then the golf cart, but it was slowly getting better. Caroline had nailed him pretty hard.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Tatia asked as she set him on the couch.

"I'll be fine," he grunted, sitting down carefully. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be good." Tatia gave him a quick kiss before noticing the mail on his table.

"Anything for me?" she asked playfully.

"I haven't looked through it yet. Caroline must have brought it in before we got here."

He watched her flip through envelopes before stopping at one. She pulled it out, and set the rest down.

"I feel so special," she said happily.

"Off to read your fan mail?" Klaus asked when she skipped over to give him a kiss.

"I don't want you getting jealous. I'll send someone else to keep you company," she chuckled, walking out soon after.

"For the love of god, please don't send Kol!" Klaus shouted after her, but his door had already shut. Fantastic. That would be whom she sent most likely.

Why wasn't he as pissed about Caroline's "slip up" as he should have been? His anger hadn't boiled over like it had right after the incident. He was almost impressed with her ingenuity. Being impacted with a barbell hadn't been expected.

Neither were her flirtations with Tyler.

A knock came at his door, and he looked up in time to see Elijah walk in, a small, sympathetic grin on his face.

"Hello, brother," he said calmly. Klaus gave a curt wave.

"I'm guessing dear Tatia is with Katerina?"

"It's nearly impossible to separate them," Elijah chuckled, striding over to sit down in a regal manner that only he could achieve. It had to be the suits he always wore. Klaus couldn't recall the last time he had seen Elijah in jeans.

"I called a truce," Klaus admitted quietly, smiling a little at the memory. Elijah joined him.

"I'm glad to hear that. She would have crushed you. More than she already has…that is," he smiled.

"Oh not you too," Klaus griped. Did _everyone_ have to like Caroline? As if it wasn't troublesome enough to get rid of her. Everyone he knew had to love her too.

"What can I say? She's pleasant. If you gave her a chance, Niklaus, I think you would enjoy her company."

"I have high doubts about that," he scoffed, looking off in the distance.

"So you haven't thought about just giving up on running your assistants off? You haven't thought about how tiring it must be to have to get reacquainted with one, over and over again?" Elijah argued calmly. Damn him for knowing every fucking thing.

"Of course I've thought about it," he relented. No point in lying to Elijah. Even if he didn't already tell him everything, Elijah would've known.

"Promise to at least consider getting along with her?"

"I'll consider it, but that doesn't mean I will," he said, being his usual smart ass self. Elijah just grinned, watching Klaus sink further into the couch.

"That's all I ask."

"Look, the charity ball is tomorrow. If I don't bully her, will you be satisfied?"

"No, but it's a start."

Klaus and Elijah shared a look. They knew each other too well sometimes. He smiled, punching Elijah's shoulder lightly.

He would give Caroline a chance. And he would never admit that it was because she was growing on him, but only as an assistant. There was absolutely nothing else to think of her as…nothing else.

* * *

Tatia turned the envelope over and over in her hands while she sat on the couch in Stefan's trailer. Was this really what she had been waiting for? Katerina sat with her, practically jumping up and down as she tried waiting patiently for Tatia to open the letter.

"Why are you waiting?" Katerina whined, attempting to steal the envelope from Tatia. She yanked it away before Katerina could get her hands on it.

"I'm nervous! I've been waiting a long time for this. What if I didn't get the job?"

"It'll be a win-win. If you don't get it, you won't have to go home and leave me. If you do get it, you've just won your dream assignment. Have you told Klaus yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't see a point in worrying him when I don't even know if the job is mine."

"Well, _open it then_! Let's find out."

Tatia sighed, and slowly slid her finger under the envelope's flap. This was it. This was going to tell her if she got to model back home. If she got to be back with her family, or stay here with all the friends she had come to _view_ as family.

She pulled the folded piece of paper out of the envelope, and took a deep breath before unfolding it. Her eyes ran across the letters quickly, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I got it," she breathed. Katerina smiled, leaning in to wrap her arms around Tatia's shoulders.

"I knew you would." Tatia began shaking her head though.

"I don't know if I can take it," she said, throwing the paper on the couch and standing up to pace. Katerina furrowed her brows.

"What? You've wanted this for ages. You got it! Don't just throw it away."

"But what about you? And Klaus? And _everyone_? I can't leave you all!"

"Tatia, you knew that when you gave them your pictures! You've wanted this!" Katerina chided. Tatia bit her lower lip. She did want this. She had wanted this for months. The things it would do for her career...it was hard to pass up. But that didn't mean she wanted to leave everybody.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Katerina exhaled deeply, grabbing the paper and scanning it over.

"They gave you a month before you have to respond. So think about it…and then take it like you _should_!"

Tatia nodded. Fine. She would take her month to think about it. But how would she tell Klaus if she did take it? After a year of dating, how could she tell the man she loved that she was about to leave for an unknown amount of time? And possibly not return to the U.S? Katerina was the only one who knew about this job.

"I'll think about it."

"But only if nothing happens between you and Klaus," Katerina grunted, reading Tatia's mind.

"I love him," she said quietly.

"You've been with him a year. Give me a break. He isn't going to settle down anytime soon. It's only been a year!"

"And what if he wants to? Not everybody is like you, Katerina. Not everybody wants to wait a century first."

"Then you should still take the job. This is what you've been wanting!"

"So if you got offered this job, you would just leave Elijah? No second thoughts?"

Katerina huffed, turning away from Tatia. That's what she had thought. It wasn't so easy.

Tatia sat back down on the couch. What was she going to do? How would she ever explain this to Klaus? Would he throw a fit or would he accept her wishes? She put her face in her hands, the stress already overwhelming.

If she took the job, how was she supposed to let him go?


	5. Charity Ball

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, scurrying into his trailer. Wearing a black dress and heels didn't help her any. Caroline handed him his tux, and his usual coffee. Luckily, she had just gotten back from her errands. Even with heels, she could move at a quick pace. It just wasn't fast enough for his majesty's liking.

It was the day of the charity ball, and Klaus was stressing over his possibly late arrival. Klaus still had a reputation to the public that he wanted to keep. As well as having the threat of Sage berating him looming over his head.

"Not fast enough. I have places to be, people to meet, and cameras to pose for."

"Like they'd dare take pictures of other celebrities or something," she said sarcastically. How dare the media be interested in someone besides him!

"Very funny, sweetheart," he scoffed. "Where's Tatia?"

"Waiting with Sage, Katerina, and Elijah in the limo. It's out front and ready to leave when you are."

"Fantastic," he said, walking out as he adjusted his tie. She had been surprised to find he wanted to wear the one she had picked out. Caroline would have thought he'd be scarred from ever wearing that ensemble again.

"Are you ready now?" she asked impatiently.

"It's your fault I didn't have my tux sooner," he said as he walked briskly past her. Caroline's mouth hung open in shock.

"If you hadn't sent me on those ridiculous errands earlier, I wouldn't have taken so long!"

"A man needs his nourishment. You can't blame me for that."

"Well, a man doesn't have to be so picky about his selection."

"That was just for your benefit," he said with a wink. She groaned, shuffling to keep up with him while she had her purse and clipboard in hand. He sipped his coffee as they walked to the limo, handing her the empty cup as soon as they got to the car door. Caroline quickly tossed it in a nearby trashcan before getting in.

"We have a thirty minute drive I hope you know," Sage chided him, never looking up from whatever paperwork had her interest. Klaus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm aware, Sage." Klaus put his arm around Tatia, his eyes raking up and down her body. Caroline had to admit the strapless red dress Tatia had on was breathtaking. Apparently Klaus thought so as well.

"I can't wait to get that off you later," he mumbled into her ear. Ew! She was still close enough to hear! Her nose scrunched at the suggestive remark. Tatia caught it, and started giggling.

"Now Klaus…there are other people in the car," she said back.

"And?"

"It would be polite not to talk about what we'll be doing later."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she looked away. That was too much information for her taste.

She ended up spending the rest of the car ride in silence, staring out the window as they passed through the streets, passing palm trees and a million different cars, oftentimes with out of state license plates. Forget the city of angels. It was the city of tourists.

When they arrived, Caroline and Sage got out on the side that didn't have all the cameras facing them. While Elijah and Klaus made their grand entrance, with the hottest models on their arms, Caroline stayed behind the scenes, and watched everything that went on.

All she noticed was how the paparazzi stuck their faces in Klaus and Elijah's way, hoping for one picture or small comment. The process wasn't nearly as glamorous as she had always thought it was. In fact, it was making her angry. How did they deal with this on a daily basis? Caroline had dealt with them only twice, and they had gotten deep into her personal life, already placing her with Klaus, and saying she was a threat to his relationship with Tatia. Ha! They should do more research.

Caroline and Sage entered a side entrance, walking into the building unnoticed. Klaus and Elijah had walked the carpet many times, and had insisted Sage let them be instead of fussing over how they moved or if they were talking to the right people. At least, that was what Sage had told her.

"I'm not sure I understand my purpose for being here," Caroline told Sage quietly. Honestly, this didn't seem like a place for her. Couldn't Klaus handle one night by himself?

"Did Klaus ask you to be here?"

"Yes."

"Then your purpose is here tonight. We'll eat dinner at a table that doesn't have anyone assigned to it."

"Okay," she agreed. There would be no arguing with this lady. She scared Caroline.

It was another hour before the actual ball started. All the celebrities and coordinators took forever to finally get settled. Eventually, the host of the evening took the stage. She greeted everyone in her shimmering dress, spoke of how her organization hoped to reach their goal, and asked everyone to enjoy the festivities. So this was apparently going to be a dance party, with mostly music and food, along with the auction later on. That just sounded like a blast.

Caroline tapped her fingers on the table, trying to stay in beat with the orchestra, and wondering why in the hell Klaus wanted her to tag along, besides torture. He wouldn't need her assistance. Sage was off mingling with other socialites. She was completely alone.

Damn him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" a man said from behind her. Caroline turned around to see Tyler giving her a warm smile, and gesturing toward the chair beside her. She smiled, and nodded for him to take it.

"Sure. I'm surprised to see you here though."

"I had to train all these celebrities so they could fit into their flashy dresses. Might as well enjoy the hard work I put in. As well as the work they put in."

"So that's why you're here? They're repaying you for saving their image?"

"No, my mother's in charge of the event. It's how I got introduced to all the rich boys and girls," he winked.

Caroline laughed. Well, that was one way to get in the business. If only she had those kind of connections.

"Lucky man."

"Well, I'd be even luckier if I could get a dance from a pretty girl," he said, leaning his cheek against his hand. Caroline blushed, and gave him a you-must-be-kidding-me look.

"I don't think I should be dancing. I'm here working."

"You're working? Why?"

"Klaus wanted me to go. Guess he wasn't sure if he could get his own food." It was strangely easy to talk to Tyler. It wasn't like with Klaus, where she spoke up because of anger. This was easy because he was making her feel comfortable.

"He's missing out. Could have had the prettiest girl on his arm tonight."

"Aren't you a charmer," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. He laughed.

"Is it working?"

Caroline feigned heavy contemplation over it, before giving him a small smile. "Maybe a little."

"Then it's only fair that I get a dance," Tyler chuckled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut in," a man interjected.

Both Caroline and Tyler turned around to find John Anders standing there, a pleasant smile on his face as he looked to Caroline. Her face lit up immediately upon seeing him.

"Mr. Anders!"

"Please, Caroline. You don't work for me anymore. And you know I always wanted you to call me John," he reminded her.

"Sorry… _John_."

"Well…are you going to hug me, or are you going to stare at me all day?" he asked, giving her a playful wink to let her know he was joking. She quickly got up, and shuffled over to give him a big hug. Caroline hadn't realized how much she missed seeing him personally, not just because of the job.

"Seriously, why are you here though? I thought you were taking a break?"

"Doesn't mean I can't still come and support the little orphans," John replied. "Now, as I was saying…could I steal you away from your date for one dance?"

"Oh, no, he's not…I mean…" Caroline began trailing off, knowing full well she would start rambling if she didn't shut up soon. She could hear Tyler get up from behind.

"We aren't together. Just don't make her too tired to dance with me," he said quietly, giving Caroline a quick pat on the shoulder before walking off into the crowd. She looked in the direction he walked, wondering why she wanted him to come back so badly.

"Shall we?" John asked, offering his arm to her. She nodded, looping her arm through his, and allowing him to escort her onto the dance floor.

The song that was playing was slow, and had luckily just started. Caroline couldn't recognize what it was with only string instruments performing. All the other people on the floor swayed in time with the music, some even doing such elaborate dances as a waltz. When John and Caroline reached open floor space, he let her off easy, and simply put his arms around her waist. She smiled, and put hers around his neck.

"So how has everything been?" John asked her conversationally. Caroline knew he was asking about how her job hunt was going.

"I got a new job. Still an assistant, but it's something."

"A better job will come along soon. You just have to be patient," he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm being patient. And I mean…I like being an assistant. I'm good at it."

"But it's not what you want to do for the rest of your life," he finished for her. She nodded.

"I don't know what else I want to do though. I'm still figuring it out."

"Well, who do you work for now? What do they do?"

"Niklaus. Mikaelson," she sighed. John's eyebrows rose straight into his hair, and he was trying hard to stifle a laugh. She narrowed her eyes, not finding any humor in the situation.

"Sorry, it's just…the way you said his name. Like he was the most loathsome person you could name."

"He is," she said simply.

"Really now? Huh. That's not how I remember him," he said distantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I worked with him once. When we were much younger, and we were around twelve maybe? But I remember him being a decent guy."

"You worked with him?" she asked, an eyebrow arching in disbelief. Seriously, how had she not known about Klaus sooner, when John had even _worked_ with him?

"I did. We were in a movie together, and I played his best friend."

"Would I know this movie?" Caroline hadn't seen them in anything together. And they weren't _that_ much older than her.

"Probably not. It wasn't a very well produced piece, and mostly advertised throughout the UK. But it was the kick start I needed for my career."

"What about Klaus?" she asked quietly.

"Not so much for him," he said sadly. John looked like he regretted getting the break that Klaus didn't.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. A producer who thought my performance was unique contacted me. I was cast in his upcoming movie—"

"Insanity?" Caroline finished, remembering a young John playing the son of a psychotic brain surgeon. Her mother had gotten onto her for watching it when she was little, but Caroline had later gone back and watched it as an adult. The movie wasn't bad, and was what made her a fan of John's work. He had talent at such a young age.

"That's the one," he said with a smile.

"But…I've seen Klaus' work. I would never tell him this…but he's really good. Shouldn't he have got something too?"

"The movie industry is a tough gig, Caroline. It takes some longer than others. But you're distracting me from the original point to this story."

"Right. Sorry." John laughed, shaking his head and continuing.

"I remember Klaus being a friend to me, when I didn't have many. Our roles formed not only on-screen, but also off-screen. Even when I had gotten my role, he was never jealous. He wished me luck, and said he would miss me. I even remember this one time, when some kids nearby were teasing me for the way I looked, Klaus told them to shove something sharp in a place the sun doesn't shine," John laughed. Caroline started giggling too. That sounded like a Klaus move.

"Then what happened?"

"Well they ran for it of course! Scared the living hell out of them. His mom wasn't too happy though," he said, frowning as he recalled the moment. "She said it would ruin his image to be known as the bratty and rude child, and that he should never act like that in public again."

"But he was defending you."

"It didn't matter. She didn't want anyone to go running off to the papers, telling them of how outspoken and hostile Klaus was. I couldn't cheer him up after that. He was always well behaved, and stayed in line. But apparently, if your reaction is any indication, he only does that for the public," John grinned. "Maybe that boy is still in there."

"The one willing to insult any and every assistant he gets? Trust me, Klaus isn't that friend anymore."

"I meant he's still the boy who acts impulsively, would stick up for those close to his heart."

Caroline looked down, her brows furrowing. It didn't make sense, Klaus being the good guy. Why is it every time she was so sure hating would be easy, he had to go and do something upstanding? And this had been years ago!

The song ended, and another slow song replaced it. John looked at Caroline affectionately, and brought her hand to his lips so he could give it a chaste kiss. She smiled. Yea, working for him had been one hell of a job.

"Thank you for the dance, Caroline. I believe someone else is seeking your time now."

"Right…Tyler," she laughed, almost forgetting she had promised him a dance. John smiled widely, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean Tyler."

Caroline's nose scrunched up, and she slowly turned around. A possible suitor wanted to dance with her? Did she smell good today? Please say she smelled good today. Her hopes were immediately demolished when she saw who was waiting.

Nope. No possible suitor in sight. Just Klaus.

"John…it's good to see you," Klaus said quietly.

"It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Now, would you mind if I took this one off your hands? Wouldn't want you influencing her too much, would we?" he teased. John smiled, turning to Caroline.

"He doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know what?" Klaus asked. He sounded genuinely confused by what his old friend meant.

"Caroline was my assistant before I took my hiatus. I thought you would know," John shrugged, giving Caroline one last nod goodbye before walking away, and into the crowd of people. Caroline turned to Klaus, not sure how to proceed. Would this be awkward? Why did he want to dance with her? Something felt off. Where was Tatia?

Klaus halted any more of her thoughts when he moved closer, taking one of her hands in his, and putting the other around her waist.

"Why did you never tell me that you worked for John Anders before working for me?"

"You didn't exactly ask me. And don't you ever do a background check on people you hire? You know, make sure they're not convicted felons or something?" she accused, putting her free hand on his shoulder, while they twirled to the new song playing.

"They don't normally stay around long enough for me to justify needing one."

"Well whose fault is that?" Caroline asked bitterly. It was a rhetorical question, but Klaus had a surprising answer.

"Mine."

Her eyes met his, and she knew his reply had been sincere. He needed to stop that. She didn't like feeling anything but hatred or simple annoyance toward him. The subject needed to be changed.

"So where's Tatia?" she asked nonchalantly. Klaus shrugged.

"Socializing with all the other female guests no doubt. Talking about dresses, and how their boyfriends don't buy enough flowers for them."

"And do you buy enough flowers for Tatia?" Caroline joked. Klaus chuckled.

"I'd buy her a bouquet everyday if I could."

"How sweet," she deadpanned, "I might barf."

"Oh? How cynical of you. Not the romantic? Or perhaps you're more of an old spinster?"

"Just haven't found the right guy yet. After dealing with the likes of you, I doubt I will ever look at men the same way again. Maybe I _will_ be an old spinster."

"I'm sure Kol would be awfully upset to hear about that. I know he's been dying to get to know you better. Or maybe our dearest Stefan would catch your attention better? Perhaps Tyler, since you couldn't keep your eyes off of him at the gym. Oh, wait! John Anders, now there's a catch. It seems you get around. Whatever do you taunt them with?" he asked, his voice losing its friendly quality the longer he went on. In fact, Caroline was down right pissed now. Well, that nice moment had sure lasted long.

He always knew what buttons to push, and the worst times to push them.

"I think we're done here."

"The songs not over."

"But our dance is," she whispered, disgusted at him for insinuating such vile things. "And so is my time here. You don't need me to be at a charity ball with you. I'm going home, and I'll see you at work."

With that, she turned, and walked hurriedly away toward the side entrance she had come in through with Sage. This was idiotic. Staying there and enduring ridicule she didn't deserve. She wouldn't do it. Caroline would go home, and deal with his sorry ass later. He could have fun at his little charity event.

It wasn't until she was about half way down the sidewalk when she heard footsteps. Followed closely by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Caroline!"

The first thing she thought of was Tyler, and how she never gave him the dance she had promised. But that wasn't Tyler's voice.

That was Klaus' voice calling her name.

* * *

Tatia stood talking by her table with Katerina, watching as Klaus ran after the infuriated blonde. What had he done this time? She sighed, shaking her head and giving her attention to Katerina, and the women who were now saying their goodbyes.

After they were gone, Katerina faced her. "So was I the only one who saw that, or should I assume the longing stare directed at Klaus' sudden departure meant you noticed too?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Tatia said quietly.

"I told you that there's nothing to worry about. But don't believe me. It's not like I'm usually right," Katerina said sarcastically. Tatia pursed her lips. Her sister needed to lose the attitude. This wasn't a matter to take lightly.

"Katerina. Please," Tatia said, already exhausted by what she was being forced to see.

"What? If you think something is going on, then shouldn't this make your decision easier?"

"Decision?"

"About the modeling gig? Back home? If something's really going on between those two, he wouldn't even know you were gone."

"Katerina!" she exclaimed, horrified by her frankness.

"I'm being honest! Would you rather I lie to you?"

"No…but you could work on your bed-side manners."

"I'm not a nurse. I don't have to break it to you easy," Katerina sighed indifferently.

Tatia turned back to where Klaus had followed Caroline out. Would he really care if she left? Or would he be too focused on a new, blonder distraction?

"Katerina, Tatia. Have you seen Niklaus? I can't find him anywhere," Elijah asked, walking up to give Katerina a tender kiss. Tatia suddenly envied her sister. If Klaus still wanted her, wouldn't he be doing that? Maybe Katerina was right. Maybe he wouldn't notice, or care, that she would be leaving. Maybe she was only watching as her relationship ended. She shared a quick, knowing look with Katerina. Then she shrugged.

"Um…no. Sorry," she said, hiding her sadness with a smile. "I haven't seen him."

* * *

Tyler walked through an empty, ornate hallway, searching for someone he had been looking for since arriving. After leaving Caroline, he realized his chances with her were getting slim. If he wanted to really have a chance, then she needed her space. Eventually, she would come to him. Wasn't that how it always worked?

But…until then…

He turned another corner, and was immediately met with the force of nature he had been looking for. His back was quickly against the wall, and thankfully, no one was around to see.

"Thought I'd never find you," Tyler whispered, his eyes ogling the vision before him.

"I told you I'd be here. Didn't think any of the celebrities would be away from all the cameras. I think we're safe back here," Hayley told him, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. "And please. I thought _I_ wouldn't see _you_. You were all over that Caroline girl."

"What? She's a sweet girl. Besides, _you're_ the one who wanted to spice things up. _You're_ the one who wanted to flirt with other people."

"That was when I thought I'd get someone first, and you would be watching from the sidelines," she purred, forcing her lips onto his. When they pulled apart, Tyler hovered against her skin for a moment before speaking again.

"You mean to tell me that not _one_ man hit on you? While wearing _this_ dress?" he asked in disbelief, admiring the long slit up the black dress that didn't stop until it reached her hip.

"Well…just one," she said, observing the way his eyes roamed up her leg. "These people can smell a fake. I still had to get past security after all. Nobody wants to be seen with someone like that."

"I can think of someone who does," Tyler growled, his voice husky with desire. He put his hand around her hip, hitching her leg around his waist.

Together, they stumbled into the closest, unoccupied room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, annoyed by Klaus' persistence.

"I shouldn't have said that. We called a truce, and I insulted you. It was uncalled for." He sounded sincere, but he had earlier too.

"It's fine. I just want to go home," she stated, her energy gone from arguing. Caroline turned to walk away, but in an instant, she felt Klaus' hand on her shoulder.

"Wait now. I promised Elijah I would give you a chance."

"What a gentleman," she said, rolling her eyes. Klaus stared at her; giving her a look that said his patience had run thin.

"Fine. I said I would try, and I did. I can't be faulted," he said, obviously irritated. It was Klaus who turned this time to leave. Caroline could have cursed herself for feeling bad, but she did. And this time, she called _him_ back.

"Is it true?" she called after him. Klaus stopped in his tracks, his fingers moving by his side as he thought about what to do. She watched his internal battle, struggling to pick a side to go with.

"Is what true?" he asked. Caroline felt a small smile form.

"Everything that John told me. About you being a good guy."

"I don't know, sweetheart. That's a fairly subjective observation, if you ask me."

"It sounds to me like you cared about your friends. It sounds like your mother scolded you because of what others might say. You can stop me anytime if I'm wrong," she said gently.

Klaus finally turned around to face her completely. He nodded slowly, walking back over to where she stood. "Would you look at that? You're not just another pretty face."

"If you had stopped trying to get me to quit sooner, you would have known that," she said gently. His face softened, and he almost looked regretful. Almost. But it was an improvement from his usual smugness.

He bit his lower lip, and began looking around them, searching for something to say presumably. Ha. She had stunned him speechless. That was a first.

Except, his brows furrowed when he saw a group of people by the side entrance they had come out of. His hand pushed her shoulder lightly, encouraging her to walk away from where they stood.

"I think we need to move," he advised, his tone full of warning.

"Why?" she asked quietly, genuinely confused.

"I see paparazzi, and fans. _Female_ fans. We need to start moving before—"

"OH MY GOD. IT'S HIM. KLAUS MIKAELSON!" a girl shouted from across the street. Klaus' head snapped to the source, surprised from the direction it had come in.

"Let's go," he hissed, tugging her arm forcefully. Caroline had to yank it back, just long enough so that she could take her heels off. There was no way she was running in those! And Klaus looked ready to run.

It didn't take long for the mob of people to start swarming toward them. Not so much the men and women with the cameras, flashing their devices at Klaus and Caroline. But it was more the raging hormones that held notepads and pictures in their hands, a frightening look of glee on their face as they saw Klaus. It was the scariest thing she had ever witnessed.

He pushed Caroline along with him, running in the opposite direction the group of shrieking fans came from. Seriously, how were they so fast?!

"This way," he said, making a sharp right turn, taking the both of them into an alleyway. They turned another left, and then right, sprinting through the darkened alley in an attempt to escape. Caroline hoped he knew these paths better than she did. Without him, she'd be lost.

The streetlights lit their way, casting a calm glow, compared to the frenzy they were trying to avoid. It was eerily silent as they passed dumpsters and narrowed passages. The only things she could hear were cars, as they drove down the streets, honking and screeching to abrupt halts, and a few dogs barking off in the distance somewhere.

But there was not one screaming girl to be heard for miles.

"Up here," he told her, taking them up a flight of wooden stairs, to a small platform that was right beside the door to an abandoned apartment building. Klaus looked around, leaning against the rails to check below them, and be certain they had gotten away safely. After appearing satisfied, he sat down slowly, closing his eyes while he caught his breath, and leaned against the wooden beams. Caroline followed suit, making sure her dress didn't ride up while she did so. Thank god it was a decent length.

"Who were they?" she asked quietly, afraid someone was around, and she wouldn't know.

"No idea. All I know is that they were fans. Intense, hormonal fans that annoy the absolute shit out of me."

"That's a bit harsh to say about people who idolize you. It's not like they're journalists. Without them, you wouldn't have a job," Caroline reminded him. If she had people who wanted her autograph, and to take a picture with her, there was no way anyone would find her complaining.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he groaned, moving his hands to rub his temples. Caroline bit her lower lip, and looked away. It wasn't like she was around this everyday. How was she supposed to know? Nothing like that had ever happened with John.

She heard a heavy sigh, and could feel Klaus' eyes on her. It made her turn to face him. He actually looked apologetic, and that caught her off guard.

"Don't get me wrong, my fans are terrific," Klaus began softly. Was he actually trying to have a conversation with her, instead of just brushing her questions and comments aside? Caroline faced him completely when she realized that he _was_ trying to explain this to her, rather than call her an idiot, and move on.

"But I feel like I'm in a petting zoo most of the time. It was great at first, giving autographs, and taking pictures with all of them. You know, being able to show my appreciation for their constant support. It all became too much, too fast though. I've grown up in the spotlight, and it's never been like this. I have the media breathing down my back, trying to exploit everything Tatia and I do, as well what I do with my friends and family. It's why I'm so open about my personal life. They're going to find out anyway, so I might as well keep the record straight myself. But now I also have fans that look at me with expectations I'm sometimes never able to meet. They want me to say _this_ line from a movie because of my accent, they want me to do _this_ stunt that looked cool, or they shove a camera and video recorder in my face, trying to capture the memory. Half the time I'm not even sure how they find me. It was never like this when I was younger. Having fans make me speak, roll over, play cute puppy to their every whim. Most days I just don't feel like dealing with it. But I hide it from everyone, because as soon as people find that out, they'd hate me forever. God forbid I have an off day once in a while."

Caroline was taken aback by his honesty, but listened intently while Klaus ranted, not realizing how much he had been holding in. It was quite a bitter take on what he had to deal with everyday, but a perspective she had never seen it from. She saw the interviewers earlier when they first got there, but she would have never considered the zealous fans to be an issue. It seemed like more of a compliment.

"Isn't it fulfilling to see how many people adore you though? It's not like you're in need of an ego boost, but wouldn't that kind of attention cheer you up, rather than bring you down? To have so many people supporting you in everything you do, believing you'll succeed, and standing behind you every step of the way?" Caroline would love that kind of encouragement, if just from her family. Klaus got all that, and not just from his family and friends. But from complete strangers too.

"Of course. I just…I need to vent sometimes. And I don't always feel like I can put this on Tatia, because she deals with the exact same things that I do," he sighed.

"That's what I'm here for. I always have an ear to lend," she smiled. Klaus returned her smile with a small one.

"Thanks. I might just keep you around after all," he admitted quietly.

"I hadn't planned on going anywhere."

"Right," he said distantly. "Will I ever know the reason why?"

Caroline thought about it for a minute. "I think that's a story for another time."

"So I do get to hear it then?"

"If you plan on actually giving me jobs, and not some lame excuses for tasks just so I quit." Klaus' eyebrows rose, amused by her suggestion. Eventually, however, he nodded.

"How does four thousand dollars bi-weekly sound?"

"I…you…what?" Was that an actual check she would get? Was this real?

"If it's too much just say so, and we can—"

"No really that's okay," she said quickly, eliciting a laugh from Klaus. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful. Then I plan on hearing that story."

Caroline smiled, looking up at the stars, and shaking her head. So much for Klaus being hard to talk to. He was almost as easy as to speak with as Tyler now. Oh…oh god, Tyler.

"I'm an idiot," she sighed, her eyes closing in embarrassment.

"I've been trying to tell you that," Klaus deadpanned. Caroline looked at him, and saw that he was trying to hold back a smile. She started giggling.

"I mean I forgot about Tyler. I was supposed to dance with him."

"Is that all?" he laughed, sounding as if that was no big deal. She would have laughed with him, but then she remembered something else that was far worse than a forgotten dance.

"Not quite," she said, ashamed. "I left my purse on the table, along with my clipboard. I don't have a phone with me."

Klaus started shaking his head, and laughing harder than before. He stood up, and offered her his hand. "Seeing as I don't have my phone with me either, it appears we'll be walking back to the studios. The charity ball is going to be over by now. And even if it wasn't, I don't have plans on risking my safety by going back."

"Please tell me you're joking. The studio won't even be open!" They were going to walk?! Was he insane? There had to be another way. Right?

"Afraid not. And my family owns the place, sweetheart. I know where the spare key to the gate is."

"I hope it's not under a mat. Thievery would be all too easy then," she said sarcastically, accepting his help up. He smiled.

"You don't think I'm a rookie now, do you? It's under the flower pot," he joked.

Caroline giggled, walking down the stairs with him. If only she had remembered her damn purse. Honestly, how far did she think she was going to get when she stormed out of that place? Hopefully Sage had thought to pick it up. Even if she didn't, Caroline didn't have any cards or important information like that with her. Just the phone that would be difficult to replace. Since they couldn't pay for a cab, or a payphone, it really _was_ going to be a long trek. Except…

"Look, you're Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm sure we could find a person who recognizes you, and would be honored to let you borrow their phone. Seriously. I'm not walking."

"Alright, princess. If we must," he teased. Caroline rolled her eyes, and together, they began their way down the alleyway, staying under the cover of the shadows to avoid being completely in the public eye.

It took them a few minutes to finally find a man who would let them borrow the cell phone he had on him. Then, Klaus called Elijah to send a limo their way. It was Kol who picked up though, and laughed for a good few minutes before agreeing to send someone. Great. They would never hear the end of this now. The only good news that call brought, besides the fact that a limo was on it's way, was that Elijah had been kind enough to pick up her purse. Now _there_ was a gentleman.

After giving the phone back, the two walked down the sidewalk, talking about absolutely meaningless topics. Their favorite movie, what ice cream flavor they preferred, and what three things they would bring with them to a deserted island. It was the nicest conversation she had with Klaus in…well, ever.

By the time the limo came to pick them up, she was wearing his jacket to stay warm, and he had somehow acquired her heels, holding them so she didn't have to. Somewhere during that walk, Caroline began viewing him as less of an enemy, and more of the gentleman who had taken her home that first night of work. Somewhere during that walk, Klaus had finally admitted to himself that she had, in fact, grown on him, and he enjoyed her company.

And during that walk, without either of them knowing it, they had become a lot closer than Caroline or Klaus could have ever imagined.


	6. Child's Play

The beginning of November arrived quickly, making it three weeks since the charity ball. It was weird how Klaus had actually kept his promise to Caroline, by giving her more realistic errands to run, and jobs to complete. She had been ready for him to go back on his word, and return to giving her meaningless assignments. But no, he had surprised her instead. Caroline was even running lines with him when Stefan was preoccupied. Usually with talking to Rebekah, by Klaus' insisting, but Caroline wasn't upset. She was all for Stefan getting the girl. After meeting Alexander on set a couple weeks ago, she wasn't too impressed with him. Rebekah deserved better, and who better than Stefan?

There had, thankfully, also been more trips to the gym with Klaus. It was a chance for her to see Tyler more, and apologize for her sudden disappearance act that night. He had forgiven her easily, and suggested they go on a more proper date.

So they had, much to Klaus' dislike.

He still wouldn't let up on the man when he tried getting too close to Caroline. Usually displaying this by the dumbbell-to-trainer's-foot method. Tyler had a lot of sore toes from all the equipment constantly dropped by "accident." She was surprised none of his bones had been broken yet. That stuff was heavy.

Caroline didn't fully understand why Klaus kept doing it, besides his continuous excuse of not liking to share. No matter how many times she asked, his answer was never straightforward. To say it irked her was an understatement. She was beginning to really like Tyler. It would be nice if Klaus approved.

Their growing friendship didn't falter though. The peace between them remained throughout any arguments, and she was so glad that she could go back to enjoying work again. With Tyler, the new relationship with Klaus, and everybody else at the studio talking to her…life was actually good. Not to mention the fact that Bonnie and Elena were in a good place too. Bonnie had met a talent scout when serving him dinner one night. She had managed to talk him into giving her an audition. As for Elena, she had met a guy in her sandwich shop one day. Matt was his name? Yes, that was it. He came in for a teriyaki chicken sandwich, and left with a date.

Everything was beginning to look up. Klaus was even doing pretty well, considering he was about to finish up his movie with one intense, and hopefully memorable, death scene later in the week. Stefan's character had to kill Klaus' character after "the curse" started getting to him. And since Stefan was working, Caroline was the one in his trailer who had to go through his part. Klaus had asked Tatia, but he said she wasn't feeling well, and preferred to stay home that day. He had sent Caroline over to Tatia's place to drop off a get-well basket, but Caroline had to be back at work in a hurry to go over lines.

Actually, Tatia had been away a lot over the past three weeks. Caroline was getting worried something was wrong. She would hang out with Klaus of course, and would come to the studio a few times, but something seemed off. Tatia hadn't been her usual self, even with Katerina around. But she always said she was fine. Caroline didn't know what to think about it. All she could do was believe Tatia was telling the truth. Did it have something to do with the articles that came out after the charity ball? Along with the pictures that had caught Caroline running away with Klaus? No…no, that couldn't be it. They were stupid attempts at creating romance when there wasn't any. Tatia would know that. Klaus loved her, and she was staying home because she was truly under the weather.

Which is why she was with Klaus now. Caroline was currently using a pen as her pretend knife, while holding the script in her other hand. Klaus was lying on the floor, and Caroline was kneeling at his side.

"You have to do it," Klaus grunted, pretending to be in pain while attempting an American accent. It was taking her a while to get used to it. His British accent was the normal for her.

"No, I won't do it. I can't. We've been through too much. I can't let you die because this damn curse has its hooks in you," she said, focusing on the paper while she held the pen close to him.

"You don't have a choice! I can feel it, dammit! I can feel it _coursing_ through my _fucking_ veins!"

"Do you not get it? Do you not get that you're my friend, and I can't kill you. Not like this."

"I'm dead whether you kill me or not. So let's just make it easier on everyone, and end it now. End my suffering. Please," Klaus begged. Caroline read over her lines, and started smiling.

Then she went into a fit of laughter.

"Klaus I…I can't…" she said through giggles.

"What? Why can't you say the line?" he said, slightly frustrated he had been taken out of his zone.

"It sounds like you two are lovers! I thought Brokeback Mountain was already a movie."

"Caroline, I know his lines by heart. I don't see how it sounds homoerotic. We're best friends, not _boy_ friends."

"You can't see how 'but what will end my suffering' could be taken that way?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and after a couple minutes, cracked a smile. "Don't put that in my head. I need to be serious."

"What? You can't quit him?" she laughed. "Just ignore that _burning_ desire to lift your dying body up, just an inch, so that you can take Stefan's lips into yours, and show him just how badly you—"

She was cut off abruptly when Klaus rose from his pretend death, and snatched the script from Caroline's hands. He began dangling it above them when she reached for it.

"Give it back!" she demanded, raising her hand for the papers again. Klaus just chuckled, backing away.

"Want them? Then get them," he taunted. His signature smirk showed itself, and she wanted to smack it off.

"Stop being an ass."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Klaus."

"Caroline," he mimicked. She pursed her lips, and nodded her head. Okay. He wanted to play this? Fine.

She lunged for the script, forcing him to lean back while she reached for the papers. Caroline shoved a palm in his face, trying to push him out of the way. It failed, and he ended up licking her. What were they? Five? She rubbed her hand on her clothes, continuing her advances. While her hand was busy removing his nasty saliva, she had given him an opening to turn them over, so she was off of him, and he was over her. He flung the script away, and pinned her arms over her head.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" he panted, smiling from her struggle to still get the script. Her fingers wiggled, testing to see how far they were away from what she wanted. Klaus had thrown them too far, however, so she couldn't reach.

"Not well," she grumbled, frowning from the circumstances they were in.

"Is this your way of surrendering?"

"No," she said curtly. Caroline wiggled her body, trying to shimmy out of his grasp. Klaus had her pinned tightly to the floor though. She wasn't going anywhere.

"What about now?" he said, low and…kind of seductively. Wait. No, that was just what Caroline heard. Wasn't it?

"No," she replied, more softly this time. Klaus' eyes lingered on hers. It was longer than they should have been. In fact, they shouldn't have lingered at all.

Caroline felt her breathing quicken a little. What was she doing? Why wasn't she trying to move? She was talking to Tyler. Klaus had Tatia. Therefore, his face shouldn't have been leaning toward hers. She shouldn't have been anticipating his lips to make contact with hers. And she certainly shouldn't have been feeling her cheeks heat up, as if this was what she wanted. When had this escalated? Why did he keep looking at her like that? Why in the _hell_ was this so confusing?

Her eyes flicked to his full lips, moving so close to hers now. He was almost there. Caroline could feel his breath against her skin. Just a little closer…

A sudden thud could be heard from outside his trailer. It sounded like something heavy had rammed into it.

And just like that, the moment was gone. Klaus seemed to realize what he had been about to do, and practically jumped off her. Caroline sat up, trying to gather herself. Why had she almost allowed a taken man to kiss her? This wasn't like her. She didn't get between any relationships.

The two of them looked at each other with embarrassment, silently agreeing never to speak a word of the indiscretion they had almost committed. Caroline began combing her fingers through her hair, as Klaus straightened his shirt and jeans.

Their attention snapped to the door when they both heard another loud thud.

"Ow," they heard a man say. Kol.

Klaus ran a hand over his face, walking to the door to open it. Kol stumbled in, his hands moving out to catch him so he didn't go face first into the carpet.

"Was all that noise you?" Caroline asked, walking over to pick the script up from wherever Klaus had thrown it to.

"Yes, but that's not important right now!" Kol said frantically.

"I think otherwise if you dented my trailer, mate," Klaus informed him, moving to step outside and see what damage his little brother had caused. Kol was fast though, and stood up to tackle him to the ground, closing the door with his foot.

"Kol!" Caroline exclaimed, unsure of what in the hell was going on.

"This is for your own protection," Kol informed Klaus.

"What are you raving about?" Klaus asked, utterly bewildered.

"They're here," the man hissed, eyes wide with panic.

"The fuck do you mean they're…" Klaus trailed off, the meaning behind Kol's psychotic breakdown now coming to light. "All of them?"

"All of them," Kol affirmed. Caroline still didn't understand.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" Caroline asked the two, crossing her arms.

"My niece and nephews," Klaus breathed, pushing Kol off him unceremoniously, and striding over to his things. After grabbing a backpack, he moved toward his small bedroom.

"Sage is bringing them right now! Get your ass moving, Klaus! You know once they see you that you'll never get to work."

"I'm going, I'm going," Klaus assured him. "Caroline, I need you to take my place. I need you to watch them."

"What?! I don't know anything about them!" Now _she_ was becoming alarmed. How was Caroline supposed to take care of Sage's children?!

"I'm paying you, remember? So…yes, you can. Just babysit until she picks them up. I have to go. You'll be fine. Really," he tried explaining to her. She didn't buy it. He wouldn't have been hightailing it out of his trailer if it weren't so bad.

"Klaus! Don't leave me here with kids I don't know!"

"Sorry, love. Have to run," he shrugged, a smirk spreading across his lips. Then, he was gone, with Kol following close behind. Caroline could hear the window open, and then close. She ran into the bedroom to see them running between the other trailers, trying to stay hidden so Sage wouldn't see them. Wonderful.

When she finally heard the knock at Klaus' trailer door, her eyes widened. This wasn't happening! Caroline took a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair. After she was sure bolting wasn't an option, she made her way to the door, and opened it.

Standing in front of her were Sage, and three small children. A cute little girl who looked to be around four years old, with fiery red hair, held Sage's hand tightly, while looking curiously around at her surroundings. She strongly resembled her mother.

Another boy, probably about six or seven, was running around with yet another boy, this one maybe one or two years older. They had short, light brown hair. They were little replicas of Finn.

"Caroline," Sage said, surprised. "Where's Klaus? And Kol? His golf cart is parked here in front of the trailer."

"I have no idea," she laughed. At least that was the truth.

"Oh. Well, if you find them, could you tell them I need a babysitter? I have to go help Rebekah prepare for an outing with Alexander."

"Sure, but um…I could watch them? If you were in desperate need of someone, that is. I don't mind," she said quietly. Caroline had to be careful with her words. Otherwise, she would give away the fact that Klaus _had_ been there not two minutes before. Sage didn't seem too fond of Caroline's suggestion.

"I don't know. I don't like leaving them with just anyone."

"I promise I'm qualified. I used to babysit all the time back home. I'm certified in first-aid, and CPR. I love kids too." That wasn't necessarily a lie either. She did love little kids, but watching Sage's kids terrified her a little. What if she did something wrong? That was a lot of pressure on her shoulders.

"Well…you _are_ a good worker. I know they were looking forward to seeing Uncle Klaus, but I'm sure they'll get along just fine with you. All right, you can watch them. You have my number if you need to call me for anything. I'll be back around nine. Four hours isn't too long for you, is it?"

"Of course not! That's perfect," Caroline told her sweetly. Oh please say they would be angels.

"Terrific. Boys!" she called to the other two children, motioning for them to walk over to her. Sage turned back to Caroline. "This little girl is C.C. The younger boy over here is Grayson, and my eldest is Owen. C.C. won't cause you much trouble, but the boys can get rowdy. I hope that won't cause any problems. Feel free to keep them in check however you see fit. They need to be in bed before I get back, and they'll need dinner at some point. I know Klaus keeps some toys around here somewhere, so you'll just have to search a little. I have some snacks for them in this," she said, handing Caroline a medium-sized tote bag. "In case they get hungry before dinner. If you have any more questions, just call."

Sage nodded, then turned around to give each of her children a hug. After informing the little ones that Caroline would be taking care of them, and that they needed to listen to her, she waved to them one final time before using Kol's golf cart to get to where she needed to be.

Caroline looked down at the children, who were looking at her expectantly. Right. She was their boss now. She had to tell them what to do. Hmm.

"Hey. I'm Caroline," she smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Come on inside, make yourselves comfortable." This wasn't awkward or anything.

The three kids looked at each other before walking in. The little girl looked up at Caroline, observing her every movement. As soon as she was in the trailer, Caroline closed the door, and turned around to see the two boys had already disappeared.

Well that didn't take long.

Before she had time to panic though, they came zipping back in, toy light sabers in hand. The two were having a pretend fight, swishing the toys around as if they were in a real Star Wars battle.

"You can't defeat me!" Owen shouted, running outside, while Grayson followed. Caroline was about to go after when C.C. started crying.

"I miss mommy," she said through tears. The blonde shuffled over to the little girl, and picked her up. She began rubbing small circles on her back to soothe C.C.'s distress.

"It's okay, mommy will be back soon. Let's go round up your brothers before they get too far away though."

C.C. nodded somberly, and Caroline began scurrying to the door, hoping to reach the girl's brothers before they ran off, and get into some form of trouble within two minutes of her watching them…if that even. Caroline was about to sprint outside, but stopped at the door, catching herself before she went tumbling down the small steps.

There in front of her stood Alaric and Damon, holding the little Jedi knights in their arms. Caroline let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the two boys hadn't gotten away from her. Well, that they hadn't gotten _lost_.

"What was that? A minute? Thirty seconds?" Damon asked. Alaric chuckled, a knowing look on his face.

"We have to say, that's probably a first. Normally these two run off before Sage has time to drive off the lot. You did good," Ric said sarcastically. Caroline glared at both of them.

"Instead of counting the minutes until I screw up, do you think you guys could help me out? I need an extra pair of hands…or two," she said, giving both of them a very pleading look. Damon and Alaric shared a quick glance before walking toward her.

"We'll help. But we have to watch them here," Alaric told her, walking in behind Damon.

"Why?" she asked, closing the door behind them once everyone was inside.

"Damon just tidied up his trailer. He's picky about having too many people in there afterward."

"I just cleaned the counters. I don't need finger paints and smeared food everywhere," Damon said, like it should have been obvious. Caroline stifled a giggle.

"How domestic of you," she teased quietly.

"When you need a friend to help clean your house, you'll be thankful I know how to remove stains, and pick fragrant scents to make your living room smell like a pine tree."

Caroline shook her head before setting C.C. down on the couch. "How about I put in a movie for you three?"

"I want to watch Star Wars!" Owen said, running to the couch when Alaric put him down. Grayson did the same.

"No! Transformers! She put it in the bag," Grayson argued. Caroline could see the fight about to brew, so she put her hands out in front of her, and gestured to C.C.

"Now, boys. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to let the lady pick the movie."

"But she'll pick something girly," Owen complained. C.C. gave him the stink eye.

"No," she huffed under her breath.

"What would you like to watch, C.C.?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"I want to watch Beauty and the Beast," she said quietly.

"Did your mommy put that in your travel bag?" Caroline asked the little girl. C.C. nodded, and looked hopeful with the thought of her choice being picked.

"I don't want to watch that!" Owen whined.

"Shut up! That's a good movie," Grayson scolded, pushing his brother. Oh no.

The two boys were soon on the ground, wrestling each other until one surrendered. C.C. started crying because her brothers were fighting, and Caroline swore to the heavens above that this was the best birth control she could imagine. Her future kids would be well behaved, because they would be in an eternal time out if they weren't.

"Boys, how about we run and get you three some dinner? Chicken nuggets might be involved," Alaric offered, walking toward the door as he spoke. The boys immediately stopped fighting, and looked to Alaric with interest.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Absolutely. But no fighting! Or no chicken nuggets."

"Now Uncle Alaric," Damon chided gently, hiding his disapproval with a smile, "That's not exactly healthy, is it?"

"Well we can't all be culinary experts, can we?" Alaric retorted, motioning for the boys to leave. They ran out of there as fast as they could, jumping with excitement. Alaric gave Damon a little triumphant wave goodbye before closing the door. Damon sighed, and walked over to lean against the counter.

"I fear for when we have children," Damon commented, shaking his head.

"Caroline," C.C. said, tugging on Caroline's shirt, "I want a peanut butter jelly sandwich."

"I've got it," Damon said, moving to look through Klaus' tiny refrigerator for jelly.

"Thank you, Uncle Damon," C.C. said happily. Damon threw the little girl a wink, and went back to fixing her food.

"You and Alaric plan on having children?" Caroline asked, walking to the bag Sage had left, and digging through it for Beauty and the Beast.

"We've talked about it. We want to settle down, adopt, the works. Moved in together a couple years ago, and haven't regretted one moment since."

"I didn't realize it was so serious."

"Never met a guy like him my whole life. He balances out my more solemn side."

"I've noticed," she remarked, moving to sit by C.C. right as Damon walked over with her sandwich. He sat down beside the little red head, placing her in the middle of Caroline and Damon.

"Thank you," C.C. said politely. Damon stroked her hair affectionately, and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"You're very welcome," he smiled.

"Careful. Someone might mistake you for nurturing," Caroline joked. Damon made a face at her, and the blonde smiled. He really wasn't that stand offish. Not like she had first thought him to be.

Caroline could easily see Damon and Alaric being good fathers. They both had a knack for handling children. A talent she did not seem to possess. Why couldn't the boys be as easy for her to handle? She hadn't thought about kids for the longest time, and that was mostly because she hadn't been with anyone. Her parents would be so displeased with her lack of motherhood when she was in her mid-twenties. She saw them in her future one day, but that day would not be soon.

"How are things with you and muscle man?" Damon asked, bringing Caroline from her thoughts.

"Things are going well. We haven't kissed yet, or done anything like that, but I think we're going in the right direction. He seems to really care about me."

"Good to know. Though I always thought he would be dating that hot brunette he works with."

"So much about that sentence contradicts everything I ever thought I'd hear from you," she deadpanned.

"Yes, I do lift weights. Don't be so surprised I know where the gym is. And yes, I can still think chicks are hot. Ask Alaric. I was in denial for a long time."

"Oh," she replied simply. Caroline shook her head, trying not to get off on a tangent. "Well…he's with me. Not her. Besides, I always see her flirt with this guy named Shane every time I'm there. Nothing's going on."

"Your tone suggests this has been a discussion before," he said knowingly. But he was wrong.

"No, actually. We've never brought it up." Caroline had never felt the need to. The way Hayley acted with Shane suggested that there was nothing between her and Tyler. So why bring it up?

"Huh. You don't think they're awfully buddy-buddy to be just friends?"

"That doesn't mean they're interested in each other. And I trust Tyler not to play with my heart like that. He's a good guy."

"If you say so."

"You don't trust him?"

"I don't _know_ him. So no, I don't."

"You'll see. He'll prove you wrong," she said confidently. Damon shrugged.

"I hope he does."

"Can you guys shush?" C.C. asked impatiently. "I can't hear."

"Sorry," they said together. Damon and Caroline shared a small grin before they continued watching the movie with her.

About half an hour later, Alaric came back with the well-fed boys, and they all finished watching the movie together. Right after, they went on a tour of the studio by way of golf cart. Kol wasn't around unfortunately, so the three adults had to borrow one. With C.C. on Caroline's lap, and Grayson on Damon's, they went around and showed the kids all that went on. She would have thought the kids had seen it all before, but they looked so happy, their little eyes wide with wonderment. Caroline felt her heart warm at the sight. They were having fun. She hadn't screwed up.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and it wasn't until an hour before Sage came home that the kids all fell asleep on Klaus' couch. Damon and Alaric were asleep on the floor, almost more tuckered out than the children.

She vaguely registered that she was in and out of sleep, laying across the arms of the reclining chair, when the door to the trailer opened softly, swinging slowly so as not to make any noise. Caroline had to squint to see the figure standing in the living room now, only being illuminated by the glow from the television.

"How did you manage to get them to sleep all at once?" Klaus asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper. He knelt down beside of the chair so that he was eye to eye with Caroline.

"If you keep them busy, they eventually run out of energy," she smiled. "I'm sure the sugar crash had a part to play too."

"You spoil them," he smirked.

"That was mostly Alaric. I was a good little caretaker."

"I'm sure you were," he said gently. "Come on. Let's take you home."

"I can't leave until Sage gets here."

"On the contrary. I have back up. Stefan and Rebekah are outside."

"I thought Rebekah was out with Alexander tonight?" she asked, confused.

"She was. Apparently the caveman had been going behind my baby sister's back with another woman. He's lucky I wasn't around when this discovery came about. Nobody hurts my family, or my friends." Caroline tried to ignore how annoyingly charming his protective side was.

"How's Rebekah handling it?"

"Surprisingly well. I'm sure it's just because Stefan is there to wipe her tears."

"Your sister might just be stronger than you think," Caroline pointed out. Rebekah was no softie. From what she had seen the past three weeks, Klaus didn't give her enough credit.

"Perhaps. But she still loves too easily. Much too fickle that one."

"If Stefan can love her, then so should her brother. So stop being an ass," she chided, standing up slowly, and going to grab her things. Caroline wrote a quick thank you note to Alaric and Damon, and then placed it on the door where they would see.

"Ready now, princess?" Klaus teased. Caroline glared at him before going outside.

"I am not a princess."

"Of course not," he drawled.

"We just got here, and you're already being a dick?" Stefan asked when they were outside. He was leaning against the side of the trailer with Rebekah, his coat wrapped snuggly around her shoulders.

"Just making sure she remembers who exactly is in charge," he smiled mischievously.

"Ugh! Why do you _always_ have to prove you're the alpha male?" Caroline asked with exhaustion. Klaus feigned confusion.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I _am_ the alpha male." Caroline rolled her eyes. Then she gathered her emotions, and turned to Rebekah.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity," Rebekah spat.

"It's not pity," Caroline said, more confident now. An idea began forming in her head when she realized Rebekah would need some swaying before she opened up. "I was just thinking it was the perfect chance for a spa treatment. All expenses paid for by Klaus, of course."

Rebekah seemed to think over Caroline's proposition. Klaus and Stefan didn't say a word while she did/ Reluctantly, the other blonde nodded her head.

"Obviously. What good is a break up if we can't pamper ourselves?" she shrugged.

Caroline nodded nonchalantly in agreement. If she made it seem like she was the least bit happy at Rebekah's acceptance, the other girl might retreat quickly. If she acted like it was no big deal, Rebekah would agree to go with her. The other girl didn't seem to have many friends, and now was a time when Caroline would have needed Elena and Bonnie.

"Well now that you two have your little date set up, can we go?" Klaus asked impatiently. Caroline waved to Stefan and Rebekah before marching toward where the limo would be. After all these weeks, he was still as infuriating as the first.

Once they were both inside the vehicle, Klaus instructed the snacking limo driver to take them to her place. Caroline felt bad the poor man barely had time to eat before taking another order from Klaus. Another thought occurred to her while she sat beside him, watching him as he looked out the window.

"Why did you run when Kol said the kids were coming?" she asked, genuinely curious as to why he would hide from his own family. Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not a fan of children."

"But they sounded like they adore you. You've been around them before?"

"Of course I have. I just don't like it. Kids are demanding, and whiny, and I have absolutely no desire to have any of my own."

"N-None?" she stammered out. Why did she find this so shocking? Why did she care? It was obvious he wasn't really the fatherly type.

"I don't ever want to have children. Nothing you or anyone else say will change my mind. Tatia knows, she's okay with it, and that's all that matters. I'm not having children," he said, his tone more serious and final now. Caroline nodded

"Okay," she said simply. It sounded like a sore subject. Duly noted.

"Speaking of Tatia—" he began.

"I'm interested in Tyler," she said quickly, recognizing immediately the direction their conversation was about to take. "I won't say anything about earlier. I thought we already agreed not to. It was an accident."

"Right…" he said distantly, clearing his throat, and nodding once to her. "Good. Glad that's settled."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, both of them afraid to say anything else. When she arrived to her apartment building, she waved a goodbye to Klaus. His gaze remained on hers before he snapped out of it, and gave her a curt wave. Caroline suddenly felt conflicted inside.

On one hand, there was Tyler, the man she had been slowly getting to know over the past three weeks. He was sweet, and treated her like a true lady. Caroline could definitely see something happening between them. They were growing closer together, and she was excited to see that relationship develop into something more. It was only a matter of time.

On the other hand, there was a certain boss she found herself growing partial to. It wasn't right though. He was taken, and she was seeing someone. They shouldn't have almost kissed. That should never have happened. And Caroline would make certain it never did again. It wasn't an option.

* * *

Klaus rubbed his tired eyes, weary from his day's work, and little "moment" with Caroline while they were rehearsing his lines. What was he thinking? He loved Tatia. Caroline was just a distraction, like usual.

He turned the knob on the front door, entering his regal mansion. It was fit for any king. The foyer was vast, with a grand staircase displaying itself when one first entered, and the lavish rooms that surrounded were neatly decorated. Klaus held back no expense when making his house livable and impressive. It _was_ the location for the most talked about parties. For that, there was no room for dusty corners or unkempt living areas.

So why were there rose petals on his clean floors? Oh…right. Romantic mood. The memory of Tatia texting him about her surprise came flooding back to him. A small smile tugged at his lips. His girlfriend was waiting for him.

There would be no denying her after she went through all this trouble. Klaus wanted to run up the stairs, but for some reason, he found himself walking slowly up to his big surprise, and down the hallway. He followed the rose petals all the way to his bathroom, and found a sudsy Tatia soaking in his bathtub. She smiled as soon as he strolled into the room.

"Surprised?" she asked sweetly.

"It's perfect," he said gently, walking to her so that he could stroke her hair affectionately. Then he started to remove his clothes, so that he could join her. Klaus eased himself into the tub, positioning himself behind her. Tatia turned around so that she was straddling his lap.

"I thought you could use a little help unwinding from your day," she mused, her voice husky with eagerness. An urge he couldn't manage to find within himself. But he surely wouldn't be disappointed with her plans.

"I love the way your mind works. And you," he said softly, a small smile on his face. His tone held an uncertainty that was easily missed by Tatia. She would have only caught it if she was listening hard enough.

When she brought her lips to his, Tatia hadn't mentioned the way Klaus' voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself of his feelings for her. The way his lips engulfed hers, in an attempt to hide his cheating fancies. How he couldn't stop thinking about his fingers running through golden locks, rather than the dark chestnut hair they combed. It was wrong, and he hated himself for it. A fact he would never admit to anyone. This had to be a phase that would soon pass. He loved Tatia, and there was no doubt about that. He loved Tatia more than he had ever loved a woman.

But if that was true, then why was he picturing _her_ in his arms, rather than the goddess before him?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about _her_?


	7. Matters of the Heart

The sound of soft piano playing filled the spa with a calm serenity that made Caroline want to take a nap. Why had it taken her so long to enjoy one of these? She lived in Los Angeles. The city was crawling with these retreats.

Well, the money had to deal with that a little. She wasn't as rich as Klaus or Rebekah.

Currently, Caroline was lounging in the comfiest chair known to mankind. It was true. She had dubbed it that while trying to keep from falling asleep. Rebekah sat next to her, in the same state of mind that she was in. Her eyes were closed, and she was enjoying the shoulder massage one of the employee members gave her, as another gave her a pedicure. Caroline was reveling in the feel of a hand massage, while receiving a manicure.

The room was dark, with deep brown walls, and a window that showed the night sky outside. Candles were located all around the room, placed carefully so that the atmosphere had a soft glow to it. The two women were in a secluded, marble floored room, so that no one would bother them. The only company they had was each other, and the ladies giving them the heavenly treatment.

"Do you get these often?" Caroline asked, opening her eyes to face Rebekah. The other girl shrugged as best she could while getting a massage.

"I haven't been of late. Too busy," she sighed, shimmying down further into her chair. Caroline smiled.

"I would enjoy this luxury everyday if I could. It feels so good," Caroline moaned happily.

"Stop that. You sound like a mewling prostitute," Rebekah commented seriously. Caroline let out a little squeak of surprise, but then started giggling. Better start watching what noises came out of her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly.

"Whatever," Rebekah said dismissively. Caroline racked her brain for things to talk about. This was her chance to crack the spoiled actress. She couldn't possibly be that cold all the time. As seen when she was with Stefan, both at the clothing store, and outside Klaus' trailer yesterday. Wait! That was it!

"So…how are you and Stefan doing?" Caroline asked nonchalantly. She watched Rebekah's brows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You two seemed cozy yesterday," she suggested, trying her best at gossip. Obviously Caroline did this all the time with Elena and Bonnie. With Rebekah, she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"We're fine. Stop being nosy."

"I wasn't trying to be nosy," Caroline said meekly. "Just trying out girl talk."

Rebekah's eyes opened, and she seemed befuddled by what Caroline was saying. Not in a how-dare-you-ask-me-that way, but more of a what-in-the-world-is-this-sorcery look. Did she honestly not have that many friends? Weren't little socialites supposed to have a ton of _fake_ friends even? Rebekah was literally around no girl. Ever. Besides Tatia and Katerina, the only people she knew were her family and ex boyfriend.

"Girl talk?" she said, sounding as if she were trying out the word for the first time. "Well…he helped me a lot last night, after everything with Alexander. But…I was glad to find out he was cheating."

"You were?" Caroline asked, confused. Rebekah nodded.

"I like Stefan," she admitted softly. "I got really bored with Alexander, but I didn't know how to break it to him. This made it easier."

"Oh. That's good then. Have you told Stefan how you feel?"

"No," Rebekah said quickly, taking a deep breath as the employee left her shoulders, and scurried away to get a facial mask she had mentioned in passing. "I don't know how."

"Just come right out and say it. Suggest going on a date to get to know each other better?"

"But I already know him. He's a friend to Nik," she said, as if that should have been obvious. "Is that how you and Lockwood started talking?"

"Not exactly. We're still 'talking' right now, but I think it's moving to something more. I had text him earlier to see if he wanted to go out and do something when you and I finished here, but he said he was busy with clients."

"Lame," Rebekah sighed.

"I know!" Caroline agreed. "I'm ready to be more, and he suddenly has a busy schedule."

"No, I mean lame excuse," she corrected, rolling her eyes. "He's not in that much demand."

Caroline reached for a sip of her tea after her manicurist moved away, and retrieved the facial mask goop that Rebekah's lady had gotten. Was that true? Was Tyler making up excuses to not spend time with her? Or was she just being insecure?

"He always _seems_ busy," Caroline tried. Rebekah shook her head gently, so she wouldn't mess up the work on her face.

"He's not. Trust me. Nik is his highest paying customer. He rarely gives anyone else time because of it. You know how well my brother likes to share." Caroline couldn't argue with that.

"What would he be doing then?" Rebekah shrugged.

"Hell if I know. But I hope I'm wrong, if that's any consolation."

"Thanks," Caroline said, relaxing back in the chair, while the woman behind her massaged her cheekbones.

Would Tyler really be trying to avoid her? Had she done something to turn him away? Caroline tried to let the worry slip away when she felt the cucumber slices fall gently over her eyes. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. No, now was the time to enjoy peace and serenity. She was in a fluffy robe and slippers, letting her stress from work rub off every time the masseuse put her expert fingers on Caroline.

"We are going to let the mask set for a few minutes, and then we'll be back to remove it for you both," one of the ladies said softly.

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly, smiling as she heard the women shuffle out.

It was silent for a while, as Caroline and Rebekah listened to the music playing, and got lost in their daydreams. Caroline hoped her talk with the younger blonde would encourage her to talk with Stefan more. She wanted to see her friend happy after everything he had done for her. Rebekah deserved to be happy too, despite her bratty tendencies.

It was a while after the employees had left before Caroline could hear faint noises coming from the hallway.

"Do you hear that?" Caroline whispered to Rebekah.

"Sounds like somebody doesn't understand that this is a place of relaxation," Rebekah commented. Caroline sighed, trying to get back into her happy place. Assholes.

But she couldn't relax, because the sound was getting closer to their room, until it eventually stopped.

"Ah. Found you," an accented voice said. Ugh. She could practically hear the smirk he wore.

"Hello, Nik," Rebekah greeted, sounding exasperated.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, in much the same tone Rebekah had. "This is girl time."

"Well I have Tatia with me. Does that count?" he asked innocently. He was so not innocent though.

"Hello girls," Tatia greeted quietly. "I'm so sorry for the disturbance. Klaus hates these places."

"Men," Rebekah scoffed.

"Why are you here then, Klaus?" Caroline asked. Why was he interrupting her one chance of spa heaven?

"What can I say? Tatia is very persuasive," he drawled.

"Let's leave them alone, Klaus. You're bothering them now," Tatia tried. Caroline could have hugged the girl.

But Klaus was persistent. Caroline heard his footsteps as he moved closer to where she was reclined, and then stopped. At this point in their friendship, she could tell when he was smiling, even if she couldn't see him.

"What?" she asked curtly. Klaus chuckled.

"Just trying to figure out how cucumbers aid in the beauty process," he mused, grabbing one of the slices from her eyes.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes popping open. Klaus was chewing the slice, looking around the room as he deciphered his thoughts.

"Delicious…but still no answer for my question."

"Klaus…I have to get to my appointment," Tatia reminded him. Klaus nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead, sweetheart? I need to make sure my assistant hasn't annoyed my baby sister too much."

"She hasn't," Rebekah said dryly. "You may leave now."

"Now sister," he chided gently. "Is that anyway to treat your big brother?"

"Yes," all three girls said in unison. Klaus was taken aback.

"I had no idea you thought so little of me," he said, feigning hurt as he walked over to one of the chairs. Tatia sighed.

"I am going, Klaus. Come see me when you are done torturing these poor girls," Tatia told him, walking out without giving him a chance to answer.

"Would you go with your girlfriend? She actually tolerates you being a nuisance," Caroline grunted, lying back in her chair. This was why she needed an escape in the first place. Klaus was literally everywhere she went. Even though he had told her it was okay to go with Rebekah for a while.

"So tense today," Klaus remarked. How could someone not be tense with him around?

"Nope. I'm fine," she lied skillfully.

"I'm not. Would you two shut up, or sod off?" Rebekah complained.

"Sorry," Caroline said softly, getting up from her chair, and stomping out of the room. Facial mask be damned. She didn't know anyone there, and she didn't care if they saw her in this utterly infuriated state.

Just like she thought, Klaus followed her out too. He was so not there to see about Rebekah. Liar.

"Don't be angry, love. I only wanted to say hello."

"Well, you did. Now you can go bug Tatia," Caroline huffed.

"I irritated her enough this morning. I thought I'd give you a little attention," he smirked.

"Well you have. Now shoo."

"Ouch," he drawled, placing his hand over his heart.

"Don't give me that. Why can't you be more like Tyler? He wouldn't be so infuriating."

"That's because he's too busy being a narcissistic suck up," Klaus said seriously, no longer amused now that Caroline had brought up the one man he hated her talking about. She smiled triumphantly. Success.

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot?"

"Not at all. But he does agitate me, so it would be wise for you not to bring him up."

"Why do you still go to him if you hate him so much?" Seriously. It made no sense whatsoever. Klaus shrugged.

"He's good at what he does. I need the best to be the best. It's as simple as that. Otherwise, his ass would be dumped within seconds."

"You're so kind," Caroline said sarcastically. Klaus' eyebrows rose in amusement. She wished he would stop looking at her like that. It made her uneasy. Caroline hadn't forgotten the ride home last night. She had feelings for Tyler, not Klaus. She had to remember that.

"I am. More than you know in fact. If I wasn't, I wouldn't point out that your little boyfriend is right over there," Klaus said, nodding toward the opposite direction she faced.

Caroline turned around, and saw that Klaus actually wasn't lying. Tyler stood at the end of the hallway, smiling as he stood in a large reception area. Caroline smiled in return, waving to him. Tyler didn't see her though. He was talking to the lady behind the counter. Her heart began to beat faster. Was he there to surprise her?! That was so sweet!

Her grin widened momentarily, realizing that this was why he had said he was busy earlier. But she quickly found out it wasn't her he was there for.

Hayley came out in a white bathrobe, just like the one Caroline wore, and was smiling at Tyler. Like, a flirty smile. Not a friendly, buddy-buddy smile. It was an I-know-you-better-than-anyone-here smile.

The kiss they shared after was certainly more than friendly too.

"Oh my god," Caroline breathed, realizing her mistake. He was _seeing_ someone?! That was why they hadn't kissed. It was why they hadn't started dating officially. Tyler was stringing her along, like some fool who didn't know any better.

"Caroline—" Klaus began, but she turned on him.

"Is this your doing?" she accused. "Is this some big joke to get me to quit? All this time I thought we were becoming friends, but you were just biding your time until _this_ happened? Is that it? Is this the grand finale?" How could she have missed it? Now that she thought about it, everything was so obvious!

"Easy, love. You're going to make a scene," he said to try and calm her down.

"Easy?! No. I can't believe you would do something this horrible."

"How could you think I would do something like this?" he hissed, his eyes wide with anger. "I hate that piece of scum!"

"Or maybe that's just what you wanted me to think! This was all some scheme for your stupid little game. Well fine!" she said, tears streaming down her face now from the hurt and embarrassment, smudging her mask up. "You win."

"Caroline…" Klaus said, his eyes no longer angry, but afraid.

"Don't," she said, backing up to grab a towel on a nearby table. "Just don't."

She began wiping at her face frantically, trying to rub the goop off, while keeping her dignity in tact. Caroline needed to get out of there. Now. She didn't care if she was in a robe and slippers, or if she looked like a mess. She _felt_ like a mess.

Her heart felt like it had been torn to pieces, and it was all because of a stupid game.

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline ran off, completely bewildered by what had just happened. Was he being blamed for something this inconsiderate jerk had done? But, well, he supposed he could see how Caroline would come up with that assumption.

But she was wrong. Klaus would never wish something like this on her. No matter how much he hated Tyler. This only added fuel to the fire.

It was why he found himself walking over to the piece of shit right then.

"Klaus," Tyler said in surprise, "What are you doing—"

The man didn't have time to finish, since Klaus' fist connected with his jaw. Tyler fell to the floor, and Klaus followed him, sending punch after punch to his disgusting face. Hayley had her hands over her mouth as she watched the scene in horror.

"Klaus!" he heard Tatia yell from behind him. It was enough to make him stop punching Tyler. Eventually, he even backed off.

"Don't ever go near her again," Klaus growled. "You understand? And if I find you anywhere near _me_ …you won't be so lucky."

"Are you threatening his life?" Hayley asked, standing up for him.

"I would stay out of this if I were you," he said seriously, glaring at her without shame.

"It's fine Hayley, it's fine. I'll stay away. And I'm not pressing charges for the assault."

"What?" Hayley asked, surprised. "But—"

"Let's just go," Tyler said quietly, staring at Klaus intensely until he finally walked off with his little pit bull.

"What's going on, Klaus?" Tatia asked gently.

"Sir, I think you need to leave," one of the employees informed him. Klaus nodded, putting his hand around Tatia's waist, and walking to the entrance with her.

"Tyler's been cheating on Caroline," he said, his voice low so the whole damn place wouldn't know.

"How awful!" Tatia exclaimed.

"Fucking asshole," he seethed, his anger not wanting to calm down.

"Klaus—"

"I can't believe he would do that to Caroline of all people! She wouldn't harm a soul!"

"Klaus…"

"What right does he have making her cry?! If he didn't want to be with her, he should have broke up with her like a proper man. If he was with someone else, he shouldn't have been trying to get her into bed. Now she thinks it's _my_ fault for _his_ affair."

"Klaus," Tatia said more forcefully, trying to get his attention. He stopped his rant, turning his gaze toward her. She looked sad, as if Tyler's actions had gotten to her too. So he wasn't the only one.

"Yes?"

"Caroline is a big girl. She'll pick herself up from this. You've already done enough."

"It'll never be enough Tatia," he said, shaking his head. "I want him to remember what he's done, and to never do it again."

"Please calm down," she pleaded with him. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, love, but I need to take a walk. I'll meet you back at your house." Klaus gave Tatia a chaste kiss on the forehead, before marching out of the establishment. He needed to clear his mind. All he could think about was Tyler kissing Hayley, and right after Caroline was praising him. She had actually wanted Klaus to be more like him. The thought disgusted him. He would never be like that dog.

Klaus shoved his hands inside his pocket, feeling the cool breeze across his face. Where could he go to get this off his mind? He needed to be distracted as soon as possible.

* * *

"I can't believe that Klaus would do that!" Caroline cried on the doorsteps of Stefan's trailer. Stefan rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, trying to calm her down. Thankfully he had a break from filming when she had arrived. Caroline needed to be around someone she could trust.

"I really don't think Klaus would do that. He has his moments, but he would never break your heart like that. You two have been getting along so well." Of course Stefan would stick up for him. They were friends.

"Oh, but he would. Klaus loves his games. He wanted me to quit. He wanted me to give up on this job," she reminded him. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"He gave up on all that a long time ago. You can't really consider leaving, can you? Everyone loves you."

"I am. I am considering it. It's not so far-fetched. I can't be in a place where my boss would do something so cruel. Tyler isn't innocent in this, but neither is Klaus."

"Caroline—"

"I know…that you don't believe it's him. I know. But I do. And it sucks, Stefan," she said, fresh tears rolling down her face. "I thought we were friends, and then he betrayed me."

She buried her head into his shoulder, and he continued rubbing his hand up and down her arm. No matter how many times she tried, the tears just wouldn't stop. It was becoming less and less about Tyler being with Hayley, but more and more about Klaus orchestrating the whole scandal.

Caroline knew it was wrong to let him win after so long, but this particular incident hurt the most. It wasn't some childish prank. This had messed with her heart. She had begun to feel comfortable around Klaus, and he had to go and ruin everything.

"Look…if we just talk this out with Klaus, I'm sure you'll realize that he had nothing to do with it. Honestly, he hates Tyler. So Klaus wouldn't work with him. It wouldn't make sense."

"Then he had us all fooled," she said quietly.

"I think you need to sleep on it, okay? Let me take you home. Are Bonnie and Elena there tonight?"

"Yes," she mumbled. Caroline was surprised he remembered their names. She had told him about her friends some time ago, but she didn't mention them often.

"Then let's go. I'll drive you. No limos necessary," he joked. Caroline cracked a small smile. At least he was trying.

"Thank you."

"It's what friends do for each other. Don't think anything of it," he said quietly. Stefan carefully eased her head off his shoulder, and helped her stand up. She was still a mess, but at least she was out of that white robe and green gunk.

Together, her and Stefan walked to his car. Caroline was ready to go home and forget this whole mess. Whether she would be back tomorrow was undecided as of now, but her mind was already swaying one way. The question that remained was if would she follow through with it.

Would she able to leave everything she had come to know behind?

* * *

Klaus walked up the front steps to Tatia's house. It had been hours since he had left the spa treatment. His walk hadn't exactly helped him. If anything, it had made it worse.

Especially when he had dropped in on some of Caroline and Stefan's conversation.

She truly thought he had betrayed her trust. Klaus had done no such thing. Even with Stefan telling her that, she still wouldn't believe it. What more did he have to do to prove his innocence? _How_ could he prove it? Caroline wanted to leave.

And he didn't want her to.

He kicked a rock that was lying on one of the steps. This was insane. Klaus shouldn't be dealing with this. What if he hadn't been at the spa earlier? Would she have considered him a culprit if he hadn't been standing right in front of her? Or was she blaming him because it was convenient? Whatever the reason, he would fix it in the morning. They would talk, and he would fix everything.

Trudging into the house after unlocking the front door, he closed it behind him, and headed up the stairs. Maybe being around Tatia would help ease his sorrows. She would help him forget this whole mess.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Klaus shouted, walking into her bedroom. Her house wasn't as nice as his abodes, but still elegant and expensive nonetheless. Her bedroom was massive, with a four-poster bed against the wall. The color scheme of her room were calming greens and browns.

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed were the packed bags in front of that very bed.

Tatia walked out of the bathroom, holding a small suitcase in her hands. She looked somber, and uncertain.

"Hello, Klaus," she greeted.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at the luggage. Were they going somewhere?

"We need to talk," she said seriously. Klaus straightened up, his face hardening. This didn't sound good.

"About what?"

"I applied for a modeling job back home a long time ago. A little less than month ago, I got a letter saying the job was mine. I just told them I would take it. I'm going home."

"Oh…well why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have gone together."

"Klaus…I'm not sure I'll be back," she said sadly, causing Klaus' breath to stop. And there was the catch.

"You might not be _back_?" Was this a joke? It was a joke, right?

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'm going to the airport tonight though. I can't stay here any longer."

"Are you not happy? Tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it."

" _You_ are what's wrong…in a manner of speaking. This can't be fixed if I don't leave."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cracking. Why did she have to go?

"Don't play dumb with me, Klaus Mikaelson. You know what. You know that I've been forced to watch you and Caroline grow closer. I saw the way you looked at her when you danced at the ball. I saw that anger in your eyes when Tyler kissed Hayley, and the way you looked at him with jealousy when he flirted with Caroline. You feel something for her, and I can't watch as you drift away from me. I deserve better than that, Klaus. I love you, but I can't stand idly by and watch you fall in love with someone else."

"Are you out of your mind?" Klaus asked, his voice rising a little. "I could never be in love with Caroline! I love _you_! I want to be with _you_!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for her!" she exclaimed, dropping her bag and moving to stand in front of him. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to be with her!"

Klaus' anger was boiling at this point. Caroline was about to leave her job, and now Tatia was about to leave him?! Was this stomp on Klaus' heart day? He wanted to shout to Tatia that she was being ridiculous. That he could never love someone like he loved her.

But then it hit him. Klaus considered the thought of Caroline leaving a wound to his heart.

Tatia was right, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

His mouth worked for the right words, but he couldn't find them. How had that happened? He thought about Caroline more than a man should think about any woman that wasn't his girlfriend. But at the same time, he didn't want to let Tatia go. He truly loved her. And he didn't love Caroline.

"I care about Caroline. But I don't love her," he said honestly.

"You've kept your heart guarded for so long, that you don't even recognize the signs anymore, do you?" she asked quietly. "Klaus, you feel strongly about her. Love or not, it's something I haven't seen in you for a long time. I don't know if I've _ever_ seen it. So can you imagine what it's like for me to witness you feel all those emotions for a girl that isn't _me_?"

"Tatia…"

"No. No, Klaus. The two of us…we need to focus on what we want. I need to focus on my job, and you need to focus on what's in your heart. Because it's not me."

"Please don't do this to me," he pleaded. Why was she telling him what was in his heart. It was _his_ heart!

"You're in denial now, but you won't be for long."

"I've never loved anyone like I love you though. How can you not see that?"

"I do see that. Which is why it hurts so much that your feelings for Caroline are stronger than your feelings for me. I can't do this anymore, Klaus," she said, tearing up more. "I can't."

Tatia moved slowly toward Klaus, wrapping her arms around his waist. He vaguely registered that his arms went around her too; his own tears beginning to fall freely.

"I'm begging you—"

"Goodbye, Klaus."

Klaus took a deep breath, and let go of Tatia, kissing her tenderly on the cheek before finally leaving her room. No sense in staying there any longer. He could tell he wasn't welcome. It would be awkward staying there any longer with a girl who no longer wanted his affections.

He stumbled out of her house, unsure of what had just happened. Klaus should have put up more of a fight. The girl he loved just broke up with him, and was leaving the country. And just like Caroline, she didn't believe him when he spoke the truth. Was his credibility really so low?

Again, Klaus didn't know what time it was when he got to his building. It probably took longer because he had to stay out of the streets, so the public wouldn't see him. He was in no state for pictures, or articles about a forlorn actor who walked around dazed and confused.

The building his penthouse resided in was lonely looking. Nobody was around but the doorman. Klaus gave a quick wave before dragging his feet toward the elevator, and up to his place. Today he wanted to be where he could overlook the city. He wanted to see if he could catch Tatia's plane leaving, or maybe just drink until he forgot her.

Then again, maybe he would be drinking to forget Caroline. There was no denying it anymore. His girlfriend had noticed where his attention had been of late. How his thoughts always came back to the little lamb that knew how to push his buttons. He sighed, walking to his bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, before taking a seat on his couch.

Tatia was gone, and Caroline hated him. Both not believing a word he said.

What. A. Mess.


	8. Fools in Denial

"Caroline…Caroline let us in!" Elena said from the other side of the front door. Caroline put her pillow over her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Sleep hadn't come easily, and she needed this time for herself. Why did her bedroom have to be so close to the front door?

"No!" she yelled back.

"Please, Caroline? We think there's something you should see."

"I don't want to see anything! I want to be left alone!"

"I'll pick the lock!" Bonnie told her. Caroline grunted, and got up to march over to where they were knocking. She flung the door open, and the two girls stared at her sheepishly.

"Morning," Elena said gently. "We brought movies and junk food, if that helps any."

Caroline knew it wasn't right to turn her mood onto them, but she was not having such a good time with life. They didn't know what had happened at the spa yesterday though. They were clueless about why she was acting so mean toward them. All they knew was that she had come home with a stranger last night, crying. That's what the million texts told her anyway.

She had been sure they didn't know why she was crying until she saw the paper in Bonnie's hand. Caroline would bet they _did_ know now.

"What's that?" Caroline asked, pointing to the paper. Bonnie handed it to her.

"A gossip site wrote an article today. There's a picture of Tatia at the airport…without Klaus. They asked her where she was going, and she replied 'home,'" Bonnie informed her. Caroline scanned over the paper, not understanding what she looked at. But, Tatia hadn't said anything about going home.

The article said Tatia looked saddened, and heartbroken. When asked why she was going home, she said that her job was her most important focus now. The author of the gossip column said that they had concluded Tatia and Klaus were no more, and speculated a certain blonde assistant being behind the break up, despite numerous protests from Klaus. Especially since a source reported witnessing a public fight yesterday that he was involved in with another man, after having been in the presence of one assistant. A fit of jealousy, they guessed, but no pictures accompanied the report. Caroline was mortified. How was she the cause of their breakup? Why did they keep spinning more crap about her meddling in relationships?

"Oh god," she moaned, trudging back to her bed, and face planting into the sheets. Caroline heard the door close behind her.

"We figured the movies and junk food would help with the impact," Bonnie told her.

"What's going on though? What have we missed out?" Elena asked softly. "I haven't seen you this down in a long time."

"Where do I _start_?" Caroline began, sitting up so she could face her two friends. "Not only have I been featured in L.A.'s top ten list of people to ruin a relationship, but I just found out that Tyler was never _really_ interested in me. He had a girlfriend this _whole_ time, and Klaus was behind the fiasco."

"Your boss was the reason Tyler hit on you when he was already with someone?" Elena asked, perplexed.

"Yes! It's all been a game to him. I thought we had become friends, but I was wrong. He hit me when I least expected it," she said quietly. And did she ever feel like a fool for it. It's like she didn't even care about Tyler's false flirtations. All that hurt was Klaus' betrayal.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Who else would it be? Tyler isn't innocent. He's a d-bag for going along with it, but I just know Klaus was behind this. Even though Stefan thinks he wasn't."

"Is Stefan Salvatore the guy who brought you home last night?"

"Yes, he was kind enough to drop me off after I told him everything. And…oh no," she moaned.

"What?" Elena asked with concern.

"I left my car at the studio. I carpooled with Rebekah to the spa, but I walked back to work. Since Stefan drove me home because I was so upset, I don't have it."

"Just go back and get it then."

"Guys…I don't _want_ to go back," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to work for Klaus anymore." That wasn't a complete lie. Her feelings were a little conflicted, but she was still mad at him. Going back would be a bad idea.

"Shouldn't you give him some notice, so he can find another assistant?"

"This isn't the first time his assistant will have disappeared suddenly. I doubt he'll even care," Caroline sighed.

"How about this? Give me your keys, and I'll catch a cab to the studios to get your car," Elena offered.

"Really?"

"Really," Elena smiled. Caroline pointed to a place outside her bedroom, where the keys sat on the coffee table. The brunette stood up, and walked out of the room, waving to the two girls on the bed as she left. Bonnie moved closer to Caroline so that she could comfort the blonde girl by putting an arm around her.

"I'm sure you'll find another job that you'll like," Bonnie tried assuring her. Caroline only shrugged. For as often as she had originally thought she'd hate her job with Klaus, it had been her best one so far.

"I guess I need to start thinking about that then, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe you should at least call Sage? Tell her you don't think it best to come back?"

"I guess," Caroline sighed. That woman still scared her. How would she react to knowing that Caroline wasn't going in?

She picked up her cell phone, hesitating only a little before scrolling through her contacts, and calling the scary agent from hell. It rang a few times before her authoritative voice answered.

"Sage Mikaelson," the woman greeted.

"Sage? It's Caroline."

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked monotonously.

"Well…I uh…I don't know how—"

"You're not coming in today…are you?" Sage asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"Yes," Caroline admitted. "I don't think I should anymore."

"I agree," Sage said seriously.

"Oh. Well—"

"It's not because of you, Caroline. I don't think you should be here anymore because of _Klaus_. He has a reputation to uphold. In the time that you've been here, he's managed to make the public question that image. He needs to let the gossip die down. And he won't do that with you here."

"Oh," she breathed lamely. Her brain couldn't find a better response. Their games and bickering had caused more trouble than necessary. Of course it would be best for her to leave. This was working out for everyone then.

"Thank you for calling, Caroline," Sage said, business like and unaffected by the news. "I'll put the word out that you're looking for hire."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Good day, Caroline…we'll all miss seeing you around the set," she added, surprising Caroline with the sentiment.

"Good day, Sage. I'll miss being there," she smiled, hanging up the phone after.

"Everything okay?" Bonnie checked. Caroline nodded, leaning back on the bed.

"Job wise, yes. Sage was understanding, and actually thought it best. She said she would put my name out there to help with the job hunt."

"That's good," Bonnie said slowly, still concentrating on Caroline's expression. "Now how are _you_?" Caroline scoffed. If only she had an answer to that.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out, Bonnie."

* * *

Klaus marched with determination toward his trailer. He might not be able to fix things with Tatia, but he could at least try to reconcile whatever differences he had with Caroline. There was no possible way he could lose her after Tatia leaving. But it wasn't because he loved her! It was because he enjoyed her friendship. He enjoyed the time they spent together. He cared about what she thought; what she felt.

Perhaps the red carnation behind his back would help his situation. She had said they were her favorite. Flowers had always helped with Tatia.

And if anyone dared to call him a pansy for getting her one, they would get to experience the wrath he had shown Tyler Lockwood.

He hopped up the stairs, entering his trailer with a hopeful look in his eye. Right. Not there. That was okay though. She would show up eventually. Caroline just needed some time to herself. Tyler had put her through a horrible embarrassment, and she needed to regain her composure. That was fine.

There was a sudden, loud crash outside, and then rapid banging on the front door not even two seconds after.

"LET ME IN!" Kol shouted.

Klaus hurriedly looked for a place to hide his flower for Caroline. There was no way in hell Kol was going to see that. None of his family or friends knew about the break up with Tatia. At least he didn't think they did. He hadn't told them. Unless Tatia had, then they were none the wiser. They would all ask questions if they saw a flower meant for Caroline.

"Wait just a—"

"IF YOU VALUE MY LIFE, LET ME IN!"

Klaus stopped moving for a minute, considering his options. Well…

"FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID. LET ME IN ANYWAY!"

Klaus sighed, running to his door, and letting Kol fall through the doorway. He crawled into the trailer, and Klaus closed the door quickly behind him, locking it as well. What was all this about? Kol looked like a frightened dog that had just bitten off more than he could chew. Klaus narrowed his eyes, trying to read Kol's expression.

"What did you do?" Klaus accused.

"I might have ran a borrowed golf cart into some set work," he confessed sheepishly. "Anna wants to kill me. As do the other members on set."

"And I missed this?" he asked in disbelief. What a shame. He had always wanted to see Kol screw up.

"Shut up," Kol spat, standing up and proceeding to walk over to his couch. Not before he noticed the flower Klaus had failed to hide still. A sly grin tugged on his lips, and Klaus rubbed a hand over his face. Terrific.

"Don't. Say—"

"What's _that_?" Kol sang a little, too amused by his finding.

"It's a flower, brother. Surely you know what those are."

"You're right. I asked the wrong question," Kol said mischievously. " _Who_ is that _for_?"

"Afraid I can't tell you. Top secret," Klaus smirked. Kol wasn't taking that for an answer though.

"This wouldn't have to deal with your Tatia problems, would it? Or is it our sweet Caroline? Don't you have the menu these days."

"You assume too much, brother," Klaus warned. Wait… "How do you know about Tatia?"

"So it is true!" he exclaimed. "I knew it."

"How did you find out?" Klaus repeated.

"Online, old chum. Get with the times. Journalists found Tatia at the airport this morning. Your breakup isn't so secret. Which could only mean that little present in your hand is for Caroline. Unless you plan on mailing it?" he provoked. Klaus was in no mood for it though.

"Not today, Kol. Lockwood ripped on Caroline's heart yesterday, and she thinks this is one of my tricks to make her leave. I think she might go through with it," he said, the worry showing as he spoke. Kol's amused expression suddenly dropped.

"She thinks you want her to leave?" he asked seriously. Klaus nodded.

"I finally keep an assistant, and even _that's_ not good enough."

"What are you doing moping around here then?!" Kol asked, bewildered. "Go give her your dandelion!"

"I'm waiting for her to show up! I'll straighten things out when she gets here."

"And if she doesn't show?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Klaus sighed. Kol strolled over to the window, peeking through the curtains to no doubt check where his raging assistant was.

"It might be sooner than you think," Kol said ominously. Klaus' brow furrowed.

"Why do you say that? Is she here?" he asked hopefully. Kol shook his head.

"Sorry, brother. It's only Stefan. But he doesn't look too happy."

Klaus was already opening the door before Kol had finished his sentence. Stefan looked up at Klaus, standing at the bottom of his trailer steps.

"Why so gloomy, Stefan?"

"Klaus…a friend of Caroline's just came to pick up her car," he said solemnly. "I know what happened last night, and—"

"I know you're aware of my predicament. I heard you guys talking last night. I know what you told her, too. Thank you," Klaus said sincerely.

"I believe everything I said," Stefan told him.

The young Salvatore turned his head when someone began approaching Klaus' trailer. He watched as Sage got closer and closer, the expression on her face not being one of comfort. Klaus' insides began to squirm.

"Sage…to what do I owe this visit?" Klaus asked, not moving an inch from where he stood. Sage sighed, but her face remained almost emotionless. Except perhaps that flicker of uneasiness he caught.

"I'll start making calls," she informed him, her voice carrying a tinge of sadness.

With that, she turned around, and began walking away before Klaus could respond. He could feel Stefan and Kol face him, their eyes burning holes into his back. The only time Sage ever used that phrase was when Klaus ran off his PA. Something that normally gave him great joy now gave him nothing more than an empty feeling within. He tossed the flower into the trashcan, and stomped out of his trailer, only one destination in mind.

"Where are you going, Klaus?" Stefan called after him.

"Ya big dolt, he's going to find his assistant," he could hear Kol tell Stefan.

"Klaus! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Stefan called again.

Klaus only ignored him. He didn't need, or want, to listen to any reprimands for what he was about to do. He wasn't a man to take things lying down. Well…usually. He was out of sorts when Tatia surprised him with a break-up. There would be no more of that though.

Heading straight for the black Porsche in the parking lot, he quickly got into the driver's side, and started the engine up. A limo would be too noticeable. A Porsche wasn't much better, but it wasn't as ostentatious, as strange as that was he realized.

Klaus drove at a much faster speed than was probably allowed; rushing out of the studio parking lot, and began driving toward a certain apartment building. One he knew a certain girl would be hiding in.

* * *

Caroline chuckled as Elena told her all about meeting the infamous Stefan the blonde had always gone on about. The one Elena was a _big_ fan of. It had been a couple hours since she had called to finalize business with Sage, and things were already beginning to look up. At least Caroline's job had brought about a couple of good things. A friendship with Stefan—which she still wasn't sure about how that would continue—and a chance for Elena to meet said idol.

"And oh god…his hair," she sighed, falling onto the bed. "His jawline. Those eyebrows."

"Careful, Elena. I might tell him about your massive crush," she teased. Elena threw a pillow at her, almost knocking the bag of chocolate away. Bonnie laughed, and took it as an opportunity to go for the sweets.

"Hey!" Caroline and Elena whined. Bonnie just smiled.

"Chocolate's mine now," she stated smugly, biting off a small piece just to spite the other two.

"That's supposed to be the chocolate that consoles my distraught feelings. You're cold-hearted, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline said, trying to stifle a laugh, but failing miserably.

"I have a feeling you're over any hardships from yesterday. I need the chocolate if I'm going to survive this Stefan talk."

"Hey…you were the exact same way with John," Caroline reminded her. "Besides, Stefan's interested in someone already. I have a feeling things will be heating up between them soon, if they haven't already."

"I see you played matchmaker," Elena noted.

"What?! They're so cute together! And he's basically head over heels for the girl."

"That's how I feel about Jeremy," Bonnie smiled. Yea, and it was _Elena_ who was gushing. Sure. Caroline took the chocolates back.

"Both of you stop acting so in love. It sickens me. Bonnie has Jeremy, and now Elena has this Matt fellow who won't stop stalking her."

"He isn't stalking me! He just comes in everyday and says hello," Elena corrected. Caroline waved her hand around as if those were trivial facts.

"Fine. But I'm sitting over here with a broken heart, and you two won't shut up about being in love."

"You sure don't _seem_ heartbroken anymore," Bonnie joked. Truth was, after an afternoon with her friends, she _was_ feeling better. It was the power of girl time. She couldn't imagine being all alone in this city, having to sort out her feelings without them. Sure she had Stefan, and Alaric, and maybe even a few others…but they weren't her two best friends.

"Only thanks to you two," she admitted.

A knock on the door broke them from their happy and warm moment, causing the three of them to look questioningly toward the door. Odd.

"Are you expecting someone, Care?" Elena asked.

"No. Did you order pizza?" she asked the two of them. They both shook their head.

"Do you think its Stefan?" Elena asked hopefully. Caroline gave her a disapproving look.

"First, calm your hormones. Second, that's doubtful," she told her, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door. When she looked out the peephole, the person on the other side made her run back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"It's Klaus!" Caroline hissed quietly. "What do I do?!"

"Answer the door!" Elena whispered, hustling off the bed along with Bonnie.

"I don't want to talk to him!" What was he doing there?! Shouldn't he be working?!

"Doesn't sound like you have a choice," Bonnie muttered, listening to another set of knocks. He would be getting impatient around now.

"We'll just leave out the kitchen window," Elena said nonchalantly, dragging Bonnie with her. "If you need us, just yell."

"I won't need to yell when you two will be listening," Caroline said bitingly, not in the mood to deal with their pretend innocence. The two were out the window before she had the chance to reprimand them further. So much for the fun girl time they were having.

Caroline spun on her heels, and slowly began walking toward the door. His knocking hadn't ceased. How was she supposed to act toward him? She was still pissed about what he had done to her yesterday. She had given him what he wanted. She had quit. So why was he there?

"Caroline! Caroline open up! I saw your car, sweetheart. I know you're inside."

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door. Always so demanding.

"That sounds like something the killer in a slasher movie would say," she deadpanned.

"It's not my fault you're the girl who runs toward the danger, instead of away from it," he retorted, pushing past her and into the apartment. Caroline closed the door, and turned around to face his rather frazzled looking face.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It appeared they were back to the insulting phase of their nonexistent relationship. This interruption had better be for a good reason.

"Why are you quitting?" he asked seriously, getting straight to the point.

"I don't want to work with you anymore," she said bluntly. Klaus faced her with a somewhat hurt expression. Caroline was surprised for a second, before his face contorted into a look of utter displeasure.

"I told you I had nothing to do with the Lockwood incident. How many more times do I have to say it?"

"You don't have to say it anymore. There's nothing to discuss, Klaus. I quit. I'm not coming back. Go find a new assistant to boss around."

"But it was so much fun giving you orders," he teased darkly.

"I'm sure you'll preoccupy yourself again. Now go."

"Not until I can get a legitimate reason why you can't come back. Is it what happened with Lockwood yesterday? Or is it because of the article from this morning?"

"So you've seen," she sighed.

"The reporters seem very attached to you," Klaus mused. "But that was none of my doing. They're pricks who can't keep their nose in their own business."

"Look, Klaus, it's everything! It's not just what happened with Tyler! I'm sorry about your break up with Tatia, I am, but I'm tired of the media pinning me down as the reason for it!"

"It's because you _are_ the reason!" he shouted, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she started shaking her head in denial. No…that was impossible. He wasn't really going to blame this on her, was he?! Klaus' gaze was steady, never once leaving hers.

"Klaus, I don't—"

"Tatia took a job back home because she thinks there's something between us," he explained. "She says that I have feelings for you, and won't stick around to watch them develop. It's fucking lunacy, but I couldn't convince her otherwise."

"So you don't have feelings for me?" Caroline asked, just to be sure.

"I've never felt strongly for anyone besides Tatia," he scoffed.

Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Of course he loved Tatia. It's not like she thought about their almost-kiss often. It's not like, despite everything she's been put through in the news, her twisted little mind thought that maybe they would get that chance again. But no…he had feelings for Tatia, and always would. It was better this way. She didn't want to be the reason for anyone breaking up, and yet she was. Quitting had been the right choice.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, trying to find her voice.

"My feelings don't change the fact that we got along. You did your job well. Everyone enjoyed your presence. Seems reasonable to ask you back, don't you think?"

"No," she said curtly. "And it doesn't matter anyway. I can't go back."

"And why not?"

"I just got another job offer," she said quietly, knowing he wouldn't like this piece of information. She was right.

"What?" he spat. Klaus began to slowly stalk toward her. It wasn't in a threatening way, but she had certainly gotten his attention.

"Connor Jordan called. He heard I was looking, and offered me a position as his PA."

"Connor Jordan? That asshole doesn't need a PA. He has dozens of maids serving his every whim."

"That's not what it sounded like over the phone."

"Oh I'm sure he played you like a fiddle," Klaus hissed. "But he doesn't need help. I do."

"If you're trying to sell me on the idea, you're not doing such a hot job!"

"At least I'm honest with you. How many people can you say have that much decency?"

"A lot, actually. So how about you take your snide remarks, and get out of here," she asked, moving closer, and poking his chest with her finger. "Because I don't need it!"

"Watch yourself, love," Klaus warned. "Your wish might come true."

"If only I were so lucky," she scoffed. Why was Klaus bothering her so much? Why did he have such a problem finding another assistant? He should be happy. This way his game got to continue.

"And here I thought we were friends," he said sarcastically. Caroline didn't let her gaze falter, even though his words pierced right through her heart. Ouch.

"So did I," she said, keeping her feelings in check…or at least trying to.

"I see I've wasted my time," he said darkly, moving just close enough to her so he could reach the doorknob. Caroline hadn't realized they had even moved there. "I'll take my leave."

"Awesome. Can we make it permanent?" she spat, her anger boiling. Klaus looked at her, and for just a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of hope being crushed. What hope would he possibly have when he wasn't doing anything but insulting her? It didn't make sense.

"Your wish is my command," Klaus breathed, bowing sarcastically to her, and then storming out. The door slammed behind him, and Caroline felt her eyes begin to water. Wait…that wasn't what she wanted. Why was he listening to her _now_?! She hadn't meant it!

Caroline considered opening the door back up, and running after Klaus to tell him that of course she would still come visit the set, even if she worked for Connor now. But something held her back. He had been serious, saying he would stay away permanently. He would laugh at her, and tell her to buzz off. She put her forehead against the door, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Come back," she whispered, her voice cracking. Why did she have to say such lies when she was so angry?

The sound of a window opening came from the kitchen, and a minute or so later, Bonnie and Elena were by Caroline's side, hugging her tightly.

"I didn't mean it," Caroline cried. "I didn't mean any of it."

"Go get him, Care. Tell him that," Elena soothed. Caroline shook her head.

"He wouldn't believe me. I don't know what happened, but I don't even care that he planned Tyler's lie. I don't care."

"Sounds like you got it bad," Bonnie sighed. "And we don't know he was behind it."

"What?" Caroline looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant. Bonnie giggled.

"Come on. You can't tell me you're in denial too, can you?"

"Denial? About what?"

"Your feelings for Klaus. And the fact that he has feelings for you too," Elena added. "I'm pretty sure everyone but you two know about them. Anyone would know if they listened to you two for a couple minutes."

"It's not like I love him," she protested. "And he loves Tatia. He is never going to love anyone but her. Sage even said it was better for him that I stayed away. It doesn't matter what I _feel_ , or what I _want_. I can't go after Klaus. I can't. And it sucks."

Caroline leaned her head against Bonnie's shoulder, and the girls stayed like that for a while, until they eventually went back to her bedroom so she could recuperate. What a mess she had gotten into. She now worked for someone else, when the only person she wanted to work for was Klaus. She had now run Klaus off, when all she wanted was for him to come back.

Why did she have to realize her stupidity when it was too late?

* * *

Klaus walked out of the little gift shop below Caroline's apartment, going straight for his Porsche. How could she just throw him out like that? How could she be so unkind? He had gone over there to truly make sure she was okay, and find a way to bring her back. But now she had gotten another job with Connor, and her services were unavailable.

He sped down the road, somehow bypassing any police, and avoiding a speeding ticket. When he arrived back to the studios, Kol was waiting patiently for him by Klaus' normal parking spot. Klaus had to do his best to dodge the annoying little pest.

"Stop walking so fast!" Kol complained. "How did it go? Did you get her back?"

"Go away, Kol." Klaus didn't have time for his antics. All he wanted was to get back to his trailer.

"Will she come back though? Tell me, tell me, tell me—"

"Would you go the fuck away?! I don't have time to deal with you," Klaus said angrily, picking his pace up, and shutting his trailer door before Kol could follow him inside. He made sure to lock it, as an extra precaution.

"Fine! Be that way, asshole! Sue me for giving a damn!" Kol shouted on the other side. Klaus could hear him walking away after getting no response. Good riddance. Klaus could use some peace and quiet.

Well…he wouldn't be getting any peace exactly. Not after his encounter with Caroline.

Klaus ran his hands through his curls, flopping onto his couch, and closing his eyes. Why did he have to mess it all up? If he hadn't let his anger get the best of him, Caroline might have offered to quit her job with Connor. Instead, he had given her every reason not to come back. How much of a fool was he?

What was worse was that Tatia's accusations were proving to be more and more correct. Or did he just believe it because she had said so? No, now he was over thinking it. Klaus had feelings for Caroline. He hadn't exactly lied when he said he'd never felt strongly for anyone besides Tatia. Not before Caroline he hadn't. But that didn't erase his feelings for Tatia either.

His meeting with Caroline had only pushed her further away. And now he was screwed. There would be another assistant, she would forget him, and their lives would move on. But he didn't want to move on. Not before he got to explore these feelings more. How would he ever know if he could be with Tatia again, if he didn't try this with Caroline? How could he even _think_ about anyone else when he still thought about Caroline? The woman was going to drive him mad before he even got a kiss out of her!

Shit…now he was thinking about her lips…and kissing her…and how—

Klaus forced a pillow over his face, hoping that would stop the images from crossing his mind.

This was going to be a nightmare. It was going to be a never-ending, torturous nightmare, where many a boner was given.

How was Klaus going to get through this?


	9. The Missing Person

Almost two months passed since Caroline and Klaus' confrontation. Neither had spoken to each other, but that didn't mean they weren't on each other's mind. At least, in Caroline's case. Not a day went by when she didn't think about her old job. There was never a day when she couldn't think about _him_. And yes, she realized just how pitiful that was.

Caroline enjoyed her job working for Connor. He was surprisingly a nice guy, despite Klaus' warning. Sure, he had a lot of maids around his place, but there weren't any signs of children or a girlfriend, or that he was sleeping around with them. He was probably just lonely. The ladies who worked for him said nothing but kind things about Connor. He paid Caroline well, and there never seemed to be any drama. Really, who wouldn't want to work for a rising action star? His face was everywhere lately. It was a job any girl would want.

Yet something was missing.

She still regretted not going to Klaus that day, but her head kept saying it was useless to go back. Sage had said he didn't need the constant coverage in all the magazines. Klaus was mad at her. And now she had another job to occupy her time. Yet she still wanted to go to him. It was all so stupid she wanted to throw a fit, but at the same time it wasn't. Would she look weak for going back to him? For saying it didn't matter what he did or didn't do, and that she just wanted to be friends again, since it would never be more than that? She wanted the fun and excitement that came with working for Klaus back. Connor was great, but the job with him didn't offer that kind of exhilaration. And she missed it so much.

Caroline was desperately seeking some guidance. Then again, every time someone gave her advice, she didn't agree with it. Her hardheaded ways may have let her survive in L.A. this long, but it sure was a negative in her life currently.

Now Christmastime was in a few days, and all she wanted to know was what her Wolf Brothers family would be doing during the holidays. Time and obligations kept her from keeping up with them. She would text with Stefan every now and again, but she hadn't seen any of them since quitting. It was like a major part of her had been taken away when she left. But she had no one to blame but herself. And Klaus, on occasion, even though she didn't find herself as mad at him anymore. It didn't change the fact that he could still be a dick.

Shit…now she was thinking about _that_ …oh someone help her. Caroline already felt her cheeks heating up.

"Caroline," Connor called to her, bringing her from her reverie. "I need you to reschedule my outing with Mr. Alpay. I've just been invited to a party tonight. Alpay can wait. We all know he's kept me waiting before," he chuckled. Caroline smiled, making a note of it in her phone.

"I will do that right away, Mr. Jordan"

"You can call me Connor," he reminded her kindly.

"Right…sorry, Connor," she laughed.

"Do you have plans for tonight? I believe you'll want to attend this party if you don't."

"Not really. I was just going to wrap Christmas presents. Elena and Bonnie are going home for the holidays soon, so I thought I'd wrap their gifts before they left."

"Is it a must that you do it tonight?"

"No…I suppose not. Why should I attend this party anyway?"

"An old friend of yours is throwing it. Does the name John Anders ring a bell?" he smirked, already knowing the answer it seemed. The bright smile she had couldn't be kept at bay.

"John is throwing it? I didn't know you two knew each other," she noted in confusion.

"Funny thing about actors. We're all connected somehow," he joked. "Worked with John a while back. Good man. When he found out my new assistant was one Caroline Forbes, he insisted you go to his holiday shindig. Of course, only if you want to. It won't be like a date, I promise. Just an opportunity to see what we 'actors' do in our free time."

"How can I pass up a chance to see John again? We haven't spoken since the charity ball. What do I wear though?"

"Wonderful," Connor cheered, clapping his hands together once. "Then it's settled. And I'm sure you could go with an ugly sweater and loafers without looking horrible."

"Now you're just flattering me," she giggled.

"Do you need clothes? Can my maids get you anything?"

"Connor, really, it's okay. I can find a dress that's holiday appropriate. It's no problem."

"Alright…do what you need to get ready, and meet me back here in a couple of hours. We need to leave by six."

"I can do that," she said obediently, smiling as she got up and shuffled down his large hallways, and toward the front door. If only she had a mansion to live in. All the fun things she could do. Alas, she doubted she would ever be that rich.

"Don't be late!" he yelled after her, just as she was leaving his house.

"I won't be!" she answered, moving as quickly as she could to her car.

A holiday party at John's house sounded like an absolute blast. The idea of it made her downright excited. Christmas music, decorations, and food…it was more than she thought she would get this time of year. Since she didn't want to go back and see her parents, Caroline had told Elena and Bonnie to go on without her. The prospect of being alone didn't make her feel great though, so this party would be a lifesaver.

It occurred to her as she was driving to her apartment that Klaus also knew John. Was there a chance he would be at this party too? How awkward would that be? Oh gosh, she was going to hyperventilate if she didn't figure out how to not think about it. This could be good, right? It would be her chance to see him again, maybe start up a conversation? Okay, who was she kidding, that wouldn't happen. She'd stumble over everything that came out of her mouth.

Well, now what? She still wanted to go to that party. And it wasn't a guarantee that he would be there. Maybe this wouldn't be so awful. She could survive it, she was sure she could. If she ever wanted to try and see him and her friends again, someone would have to start the conversation.

A small part of her felt like she owed it to him to be the person who initiated that.

* * *

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?" a young girl asked Klaus meekly, after handing him his fourth coffee, always a different order from the last. Would there be no end to this nonsense?

"Please…just _go_ ," he groaned, banging his forehead on the table.

"Yes, sir," she said, bowing her head and leaving his trailer without another word. Why did he keep that petulant girl around?

Right. The blonde hair, the blue eyes…it was the only substitution he had for _her_. And that was pushing it. No other blondes would ever compare. So why bother trying to even find a replacement?

Emily was a good listener, did everything she was told, and never once complained. Ever. Where was the fight? Where was the spirit? Where was the challenge? He couldn't even make her quit, because she didn't find anything wrong. She was okay with him being a dick to her. It was sickening.

Who was he kidding though? Caroline was the only assistant for him; he had known that for weeks. But she didn't want to see him. What was the point of trying again? It was useless when she was being so stubborn. And yet, there he was, incapable of getting her off his mind. Over the weeks, he slowly began to realize that his thoughts were less and less about missing Tatia, and more about missing Caroline. It confused the shit out of him, and he hated it.

What an imbecile he had turned into, honestly. How had he let such a girl fuck with his head so much?

Klaus sighed, picking up the card lying on the table. John Anders had sent him some godforsaken party invitation. It was supposed to be a festive get together at his place, but Klaus wasn't sure he wanted to go. He wasn't in the mood for lively parties, and frivolous chitchat. But what else was he supposed to do? Everyone was leaving that night to go visit his or her family or friends.

And he wasn't.

Without Tatia there, he wouldn't have anyone to spend the holidays with. Finn and Sage would obviously be with the kids. Elijah and Katerina were celebrating together…alone. Kol was going to some singles special at the clubs. It was a holiday tradition that he thoroughly enjoyed for some reason. Whatever it was, it was beyond Klaus. He would never understand.

The Salvatore brothers would be heading home, taking Alaric and Rebekah with them. She had offered to stay with Klaus, not wanting to leave him alone. He had already declined Stefan's offer to go along. Being a lame third or fifth wheel to anyone's plans was not in his agenda. So Klaus had told them he had his own plans to go and find some holiday cheer, much like Kol planned to do. Only Klaus wasn't actually going to go out. He just didn't want his friends or siblings to worry about what he was doing.

It was what made him tell Rebekah to go with Stefan, to enjoy her holidays, and to be on her best behavior. She was young, and it would be wrong of him to spoil her fun. At least with Stefan, he knew she was in good hands.

Which basically gave him no reason to decline such an offer from John. It would be better for him to go and preoccupy himself, rather than wallow in his pathetic circumstances.

Klaus took his phone out, and sent a quick text to John, telling him he would be attending. The only problem with going to one of John's parties is that it reminded him of Caroline. Hell, everything did that, but this especially. She used to work for John. She danced with John at the charity ball. She had been so _comfortable_ with John. He didn't like admitting how jealous he was of that ease. It was so simple for her to relax around John, but not around him. The only time she had been like that with Klaus was when they were rehearsing lines, and had ended up in an almost-kiss.

He smirked at the memory. Yes…that had been delightful.

His thoughts began to wander from there. It wasn't just emotional feelings he had for Caroline. No, he was still a man after all. There was a physical attraction to her that he obviously felt.

Like the way her legs flowed endlessly when she crossed them. Or how she bit her lip when she was deep in thought. He enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, and how her body wiggled perfectly underneath his. Klaus could go on forever about her laugh. It was the most fucking infectious sound he had ever heard. He hated Caroline for making him seem like such a sap, but it was true. God, he really missed that laugh.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Klaus? You in there?" Stefan called from the other side of his trailer door.

He began scurrying off the couch; finding out it was difficult with the stiff feeling in his pants. Klaus sighed, letting his mind wander again, but this time about entirely different matters. Old women, wet dogs, garbage, little children screaming from a smelly diaper, and finally, the plumber who had stopped by the set offering to "clean their pipes." He almost gagged from that memory.

"Coming," Klaus coughed, standing up so he could step outside with Stefan.

"You getting sick?" Stefan asked. Klaus shook his head.

"Sore throat," he lied, moving with his friend toward the parking lot. Stefan had gotten him for a reason. "I figured you would be packing."

"After Kol's surprise, we will be. I wouldn't miss this for the world though."

"I doubt it's that exciting," Klaus scoffed.

"Come on…I know you're not a Grinch."

"Has Rebekah been sharing stories again?" At least it was just Stefan who knew. It would ruin his reputation if people knew he was a sucker for Christmas.

"Maybe," he answered, smirking as they reached the rest of the group, and one large present that had a bow on it's roof. Kol had better like this gift.

"Is he on his way?" Klaus asked Elijah. The older Mikaelson nodded.

"He should be here any—"

"Anna, why do I need a blindfold? Are we going to do kinky things?" Kol asked with amusement. Anna blushed, but they all watched as she continued pushing him toward the massive gift.

"Just shut up and walk."

"So bossy," Kol smirked. "Are we there yet? I'm getting anxious."

"We're here," she sighed. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Without needing to be told twice, Kol quickly untied the rag from his eyes, scanning for the object being hidden from him. His eyes widened immediately upon seeing the customized golf cart. The bat symbol was painted on the front, and the all black exterior gave off the appearance of the bat mobile. He wasted no time in hopping in, and running his fingers along the surface.

"It's beautiful," he breathed. "Is this my Christmas present?"

"You mean the big red bow didn't give it away?" Katerina asked sarcastically.

"We would have had a Harley Quinn for you, but she wasn't available," Klaus deadpanned. Kol gave him a knowing expression. There was only one reason he knew about that inside joke, and it was because Kol had shared the story with Klaus about his discussion with Caroline.

"It's alright. The Joker runs solo anyway, if you don't include his goons. Is that what I'm supposed to consider you lot as?"

Everyone sighed in unison, beginning to walk off. Kol grunted in disbelief. He smirked at Anna, patting the seat next to him. She smiled shyly, taking a seat, and holding on to the sides as Kol sped off. Klaus and Stefan shook their heads.

"I feel like we just risked the lives of everyone who works here," Stefan chuckled, his expression becoming more serious when he faced Klaus. "So…see you after the holidays?"

"I will see you then, mate," Klaus said, giving a tiny grin.

"You sure you don't want to go with us?" Stefan asked again, but Klaus refused to take his offer.

"I will see you then, mate," Klaus repeated, making his point. He began walking toward his Porsche.

He would need to get ready for later that night. John's party was in an hour. It's not like he needed to show up on time, since it would no doubt last well into the early hours of the morning, but he needed to be presentable. Maybe he would find someone to take his mind off Caroline.

If he didn't find Caroline first, that is.

* * *

Caroline couldn't help but gawk at John's fortress of a house when Connor pulled into the long driveway that was in front of the house. She had been there many times before, but each time she saw his castle, it hit her like it was the first time. The white, pristine exterior made her want to barf. The building was all decked out in Christmas decorations, and she was pretty sure there was an over-sized tree inside that lit up the entire house. With that, all the land, the view…she wouldn't even bother asking John how much this piece of real estate was, or how he had outfitted it for the holidays. In all the time she had worked with him there, it had never been a priority of hers to know. The price would only make her cry at the money she didn't have.

"Every time I see this place, I remember how in demand John is," Caroline mused.

"He's got talent. There's no arguing that," Connor concurred.

The two got out of his car, and began trekking their way to the door. It seemed like there were miles of expensive cars lined up by the luxurious mansion. Caroline had pulled out her nicest, red cocktail dress, but she still didn't feel like she fit in with the elite. At least she was festive, if nothing else.

"Do you know anyone besides John?" Connor asked her, offering his arm for her to take. She slid her hand through, so she could loop her arm around his.

"I don't think so," she murmured. Yea, except maybe Klaus. But that was only if he was there, and that was only if he wanted to talk.

"Let's see if we can introduce you to some people then. Up for making new friends?"

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't really fit in here," she noted, looking at all the people they passed once inside.

Older, more distinguished celebrities that she knew right away were literally ten feet from her. Others who looked familiar, but she couldn't place a name to were among the crowd as well. It was all rather intimidating. How was she supposed to act normal when she was about to have a heart attack from anxiety?

"I think you'll be outstanding," Connor reassured her. "Oh! Over here! I think I see one of my co-workers. Let's introduce you to him, and work from there. Okay?"

Caroline nodded, allowing him to drag her along. Well, this was the experience she had always wanted. Mingling was as important as everything else in the business she supposed. Connor's friend was nice to her, understanding why she was so nervous. If only everyone was like that. A couple had glared at her like she was absolutely out of place, and they would be unabashed in sharing if asked their opinion. Thankfully, her and Connor didn't stay around them long.

The niceties continued with a few more people, but eventually, Caroline was feeling mentally exhausted from keeping up appearances. The mindless chatter about events coming up, or projects they wanted to invest their money in. Even the meaningful ones about charities they were involved in tired Caroline, because she couldn't contribute anything to the conversation. She didn't have enough money to give to charities, or spend on dresses for events.

"Excuse me, I need a drink," Caroline said politely, taking her leave from Connor and searching out the food table. John always had an abundance of finger foods and punch. Surely the holiday parties were no different.

She took the peaceful moment to listen to the Christmas music he had chosen to play. A lot of Burl Ives singing, which made Caroline smile. It reminded her of the childhood she so often missed. Growing up was overrated. She enjoyed acting like a kid when she could, having fun and doing silly things. But now, she had bills to pay, and a family to prove wrong. Not exactly what a child would, or should, have to worry about.

The marble counter tops in John's kitchen were filled with different snacks, and drinks for the taking. All the Christmas cookies and sandwiches made Caroline's mouth water. She smiled, grabbing a glass of punch first, and then a plate of sugar cookies, decorated to look like Christmas trees.

"Hungry?" a man asked from behind her. She turned around to see John grinning brightly at her, amused by her fervor for food.

"A little," she admitted, taking a bite from her cookie.

"It's good to see you again. We should really keep in touch more," he laughed, moving closer so he could grab a plate of snacks himself.

"I've just been busy lately. But I agree, we should."

"So I've heard. What's this about working for Connor now? What happened to Klaus?"

"Long story," she sighed.

"I've got time," he persisted gently. Caroline smiled, and together, they walked outside, moving to sit at one of the tables near his super-sized pool. The sky was a mix of purples, pinks, and blues now, creating a soft glow outside. It was calming, and made her miss working for him even more. She would often do work out by this very spot. It seemed so long ago now.

Caroline shook herself from her thoughts, and got back to what they were originally out there for. She began to tell John all about the Lockwood incident, about how she was sure Klaus had set it up as a part of their game, and how they had a falling out a month ago at her apartment. He listened attentively, nodding appropriately, and making her feel like he genuinely cared. She had lost track of how long she rambled on, but he never once rushed her to finish her rant.

"I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean in the heat of the moment, and now I don't know how to fix it. Klaus still loves Tatia, and he says he wants me back because of how well I worked with everyone, but how do I know I can trust him? How do I know that he won't blame me for his break up with Tatia? He says I'm the cause, but will he hold a grudge? Will he treat me badly because of it? How do I know I won't get hurt?"

"Is that the only reason he wants you back? Because you two worked well together?" John asked, his voice indicating he was uncertain about that.

"Yea…why?"

"Huh. I figured since he got into a fight for you, there might be another motive for wanting you at work again."

"Wait, what?" she asked, her mind reeling from that news. Was he insane? Klaus hadn't gotten into a fight for her.

"Meredith was at the spa that day to visit a friend, and she walked in right before you walked out. Not two minutes later, Klaus was jumping Tyler Lockwood, that personal trainer he had. Tatia wasn't even in the room when Klaus threw the first punch. Not hard to figure out whom he was punishing Tyler for."

"How do you know he was punishing Tyler for anyone?"

"Meredith said she heard Klaus warn Tyler to stay away from _her_. If Tatia had only just arrived…that doesn't leave many other options," John shrugged. Caroline's eyes widened.

So Klaus had gotten into a public fight because of _her_. That fight mentioned in the article...it had been for her. And she had told him to stay away forever. Caroline put her face in her hands. What had she done? This changed everything! Klaus might still love Tatia, but he didn't do that for just anyone. Even she knew that.

"I'm an idiot," she breathed.

"Now don't be like that. You're only an idiot if you don't learn from your mistakes. You can always fix it."

"How?" Caroline asked, desperately seeking advice. John grinned.

"Go talk to him."

"I don't even know what he's doing tonight," she said in defeat.

"Well…I bet he's at a party, much like this one…and he's standing by a Christmas tree, all alone, trying to be discreet about searching for a specific guest."

That was detailed. Caroline furrowed her brows, and turned around to follow John's gaze. He couldn't possibly be…

But he was. Just like she had considered earlier, Klaus was at the party. And boy did he look lonely. His dark clothing made him stand out against the cheerfully dressed socialites surrounding him, making him easy to spot.

"What do I do?" she asked John frantically, her heart suddenly beating like a drum.

"Talk to him," John encouraged, standing up to offer her a hand. Caroline took a deep breath, and let him help her from her seat. Her knees were a little wobbly, but she tried to ignore that inconvenience.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We said a lot to each other that might be unforgivable. A _lot_."

"You'll never know unless you—"

"John!" some man shouted happily, "Mistletoe!"

Caroline and John stopped abruptly, looking up at the same time to see mistletoe hanging over the doorway. She hadn't noticed it when she walked outside, but everyone in the kitchen had surely noticed now. And they were all watching with a smile, waiting for the two to follow through with tradition.

"I don't think that's such a—" John tried telling the man, but he wasn't having it.

"You're the host, man! Don't tell me you can't even kiss this lovely lady in the spirit of Christmas!"

John didn't look happy that the man kept persisting, but they had gathered a small viewing party now. He was in a tough spot. Caroline turned to him, unsure about what to do. It's not like she minded helping him, it was all just bad timing. John looked down at her, and seemed conflicted. Finally, after having an internal battle with himself, he slowly leaned his mouth down toward hers. It appeared John was ready to give her a short, hesitant kiss to satisfy the prying eyes.

Caroline was about to let him, when she suddenly shook her head, and moved her head away from John's lips.

"I can't," she whispered. It wasn't her goal to embarrass him, but she literally couldn't make herself kiss John. Sure, he was good looking, and she knew him well enough that she wouldn't have had a problem doing it, but…

"Is that so?" John asked quietly, giving her a small smile.

"I…I…"

"It's okay, Caroline," he assured her softly. "Go find the person you _really_ want to kiss."

She was taken aback by his words, but realized he was right. She couldn't kiss John because there was someone else on her mind. Someone who had been off limits for so long, it had seemed wrong to go for him. But he wasn't her boss anymore, he was single, and everyone seemed to practically be shoving them together. The only people holding them back were each other.

Caroline grinned widely, thankful for John's understanding. She didn't waste any longer under the mistletoe. There were a lot of protests, but she didn't care. There was a man waiting by the Christmas tree for her to fix their stupidity. If he wasn't going to do it, then she had to at least try.

When she finally reached the tree though, there was no one there. Caroline spun around in place, in search of the man who had been there not long ago. Where had he gone?

"Caroline?" Connor asked, coming from within the crowd. "What's wrong?"

"Where is he?" she asked, frazzled by his sudden disappearance. "Did you see where Klaus went?"

"Klaus? Yea, uh…he left about—"

Caroline didn't let him finish, shuffling off to the front door as best as she could in heels. Outside, she looked around, but was distressed to find he wasn't anywhere in sight. Not him, not his car, not his limo…not anything. The sound of someone running came from behind her, and she saw Connor join her side.

"Mind explaining what's going on?"

"I need to find Klaus. I need a cab."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I have to do this myself."

"Okay, okay…I'll call you a cab. Hold tight, okay?" he said, getting on his cell phone immediately.

Caroline began pacing around, wondering where he might have gone. There was the set, his penthouse, or his mansion. It had to be one of those three. A lot of her errands had allowed her to visit each place he owned, so she thankfully knew the addresses.

But why had Klaus left? Was he tired of being alone at the party? Did he have plans with Stefan or his siblings later? Ugh! This was so frustrating! A part of her still hadn't forgiven him for what he said, but another part knew that what John told her changed so much of what they fought over. What Tatia had said, what the reporters had been raving about, and what all of her friends kept saying…could it be true? Was there really something between them?

Caroline knew her feelings, and she could finally say she recognized the signs of an attraction she had been in denial about, but did Klaus feel the same? He was so adamant about loving Tatia, that she doubted there was anything there. Klaus would tell her she was only kidding herself, and to leave him alone. But there was only one way to find out for sure.

And that was by finally settling this stupid fight of theirs.


	10. Intoxicating Revelations

Seriously, how long had it taken her to get through all of the places she had checked? What time was it even? The sky was pitch black, except for streetlights and such. He had better be at the mansion, or there would be hell to pay somewhere.

The studio had been empty. She could have sworn tumbleweeds were rolling across that lot as the cabbie pulled away. Caroline didn't think they would have stopped working by this time, depending on what project was going on. Perhaps they had all just left for the holidays. But that didn't explain why Klaus was still around then. He had friends and family to be with. Why stay?

His penthouse had been empty as well. The doorman said he hadn't seen Klaus since he left for the party. Caroline figured the only place left was the mansion now. If he wasn't there, she honestly didn't know where else to look. Finally, what felt like hours, the cab driver pulled around the long driveway, parking in front of Klaus' front door.

His Porsche was parked nearby. He was there.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief, and paid the driver his fare. She hopped out, holding her heels in one hand. After the penthouse visit, she realized it was much easier to move around without those suckers on.

The house was quiet, and there wasn't a Christmas decoration anywhere. Not a jolly fellow, was he? Caroline shook her head, and tried the knob. Right. Locked. She knocked loudly a few times, and then tried the doorbell when there was no answer.

"Klaus?" she called, since she was dropping by unexpectedly. There was still no answer from him. Hmm.

Without thinking twice about it, she reached into a nearby flowerpot, and grabbed the spare key. The flower inside was dying, the leaves shriveling up to dust. Not a gardener either it seemed. Or maybe that was Tatia's job, and he hadn't bothered following through with it.

She let herself in, looking around for any sign of Klaus. Still, he was nowhere to be found. Her brows furrowed, and she walked inside, shutting the door behind her quietly. The house was almost completely dark, with not even one light turned on in any room she could see. The moonlight shone through the windows, but that was it.

There was, however, the faint sound of Christmas music coming from the back. Caroline peeked around a corner, finding that his indoor pool room had the television on, playing a Christmas album. She started walking toward it, unsure of what Klaus was doing. It seemed like an awfully lonely setting. And for all the Christmas music he was playing, there weren't any decorations put up. Outside, and inside, the place was positively bare.

Caroline opened the French doors, slowly walking into the pool area. It was really a nice room, if not one of her favorites. There was a flat screen television hanging from the wall, which was where the music currently played. A fireplace was nearby, with cushiony seats around it, allowing anyone to lounge by its warmth. The lights placed on the walls also gave the room a warm glow, just like the fireplace. There was a hot tub in the far corner of the room, right next to the mini bar. All the tiling accentuated the space, giving it a dark tone. With the floor-length windows letting in more moonlight, it was kind of a serene space.

While she was taking in the room again—since it had been so long since she had been there—it took her a while to notice the man leaning against the window, nursing a large bottle of whiskey as he gazed out at nothing, his footing just the tiniest bit unsteady. The bottle was almost empty.

"Klaus?" she asked softly. Had it taken her that long to find him?

"Caroline," Klaus drawled. His glazed over eyes flicked to her, the tiniest smirk tugging at his lips while he lazily scanned over her body. "You look spectacular."

"Thank you." She moved to set her heels down near one of the many chairs, and slowly walked over to where he stood. His lazy little smirk was still plastered on his face as he watched her get closer.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you would surely be snogging John," he slurred. Caroline tried not to laugh from the British slang. It sounded weird coming out of his mouth. He didn't always use those terms.

His words began to sink in though, and she finally understood why he had left. It was because of the almost-kiss with John underneath the mistletoe. Klaus had thought they actually kissed. It all made sense. Caroline sighed, and shook her head.

"I never kissed John. But that's not important. I came here to—"

"Not important?" he chuckled. "I beg to differ. You see, it's very important to me. Not like you'd care about that though." Klaus took another swig, stumbling away from where he stood to go to the mini bar. Caroline rolled her eyes and followed. The last thing he needed was more alcohol.

"I'm cutting you off," she deadpanned, moving to take his new bottle of whiskey. He frowned.

"You're not the boss of me," he pouted.

"And you're not the boss of me anymore, so can we talk now?"

"I was hoping to forget that," he mumbled, digging through his cabinets for more alcohol. She grunted, pacing around where they stood.

"I can see I came at the wrong time for this conversation. Why don't we get you into bed? You're going to have an awful hangover tomorrow as it is."

"No, go ahead! Continue with the conversation you wanted to have. Probably won't remember it anyway," he laughed, taking another swig. Caroline's expression saddened.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I came to apologize, Klaus."

His smile began to fade, and she knew she really did have his attention now. He set the bottle down shakily, and leaned against the counter.

"Please…continue."

Caroline took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she had.

"I didn't mean everything I said that day. I was just mad. I thought you had betrayed me. But then I realized as time passed that I didn't even care anymore. Working for Connor is great and all, but it's not the same as being around everybody that I left. It's not the same as working for you."

"That's wonderful, really, but I'm tired of being played the fool. Don't say things you don't mean. It's not nice," he said seriously, staggering away from the counter now, and moving toward the windows again.

"I mean it, Klaus! I've missed _you_! I'm trying to tell you that I don't want you to stay away forever. I was going to talk to you at the party, but you left before I could."

"That's because I saw you with the ever wonderful John, the best boss in the world," Klaus said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't mock him. He was the one who told me you started a fight with Tyler because of what he did."

"I already told you that I wasn't involved in that! You should have believed me."

"I should have? Really? What reason have you given me to believe you? You had a reputation of getting rid of your assistants, Klaus. How was I supposed to know this wasn't another game?"

"Because I considered you a friend! We were getting along so well, and then you had to go and mess it up!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, and stumbling backward a bit.

"Look, I'm apologizing for it! You constantly say you're in love with Tatia, so honestly, it was a little surprising to hear you did something for my 'honor.'"

"It's not my fault you're hardheaded. In fact, you are downright stubborn."

"So are you!" she retorted.

"You were first! You play this whole innocent act, but you're not innocent at all," he accused, wagging his finger at her. "Oh _no_. You're a little pistol in reality."

"Only because you know what buttons to push! I'm not like this with anyone else! You're the only asshole I have to stand up to!"

"And you're the only girl who makes me reconsider every goddamn decision I make in life! I don't like being confused about what I feel!" he shouted unhappily.

"Well there's a shock," she spat sarcastically.

"It shouldn't be though because I care about you, Caroline! You can fucking forget Tatia because the only person I've thought about for weeks is you!" he said quickly, his slurred words spilling over each other. "I hate my new assistant because she listens to everything I say! There's no fire, no wit, no compassion. She may look like you, but she is _not_ _you_! And I _hate_ it."

Caroline was thrown off guard by his confession. That was the first time she had heard him say it out loud. He thought about her? Like she thought about him? A small smile grew on her lips, and she stood completely still. So this wasn't all for nothing?

"Stop smiling like that. It's creepy," Klaus growled, stumbling over to the comfy chairs.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," she admitted quietly, making the next move. Klaus nearly tripped over himself trying to stop himself from falling. He turned around to face her, his face completely showing how puzzled he was.

"You're lying," he croaked, his tone uncertain. Klaus began walking away from the chairs now, and more toward the pool and mini bar.

"I'm not. I can't stop. I miss the fun we had. I miss being around all my friends. I miss being around you. Period," she laughed lightly, not able to stop smiling.

His brows furrowed, and she almost giggled at how cute his face looked. Caroline knew she was in deeper than she had thought then. She wanted to rub those little wrinkles away, and tell him to go to bed already. Tatia, the press…it all seemed so small compared to what she felt at that very moment. But then again, Tatia wasn't a small issue, was she?

"Why did you say all those things then at your apartment? Why didn't you ever tell me later?" he asked.

"I told you I was angry. I felt like you had gotten to me when I least expected it. I didn't see you again because I thought you wouldn't want me to. Not after the things you said."

"I said them out of anger. I didn't—"

"I know…I know. I was afraid of you hurting me again."

"I would never hurt you, sweetheart."

"But you can!" she assured him gently. "You _can_ hurt me. You've never felt strongly for anyone but Tatia remember? I didn't think…I wasn't willing to admit that I might feel something stronger than friendship for you, because you might not feel it too. I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship with Tatia."

"We don't have a relationship anymore, remember?" he smiled.

"Klaus, you know what I—"

"I think about you more than I should, even when I was with her. I lied to you at your apartment too. I _have_ felt strongly for another girl besides Tatia. You. I feel strongly about _you_."

"But it's not like your feelings for Tatia have just gone away, have they?"

"You would be surprised," he laughed. "She left me when I least expected it. She applied for a job without telling me. I wasn't aware people did that in relationships. Not with a serious step like that. But she did, and she left me here with feelings I thought I didn't have at the time. But it's been a blessing. I don't feel guilty anymore when I think about being with you. I can think about it all I want!" he smiled playfully, so happy by his new-found freedom. Caroline smiled too.

"Oh really? You think about being with me?"

"All the time!" he chuckled. "I think about holding you close to me. I think about making you laugh. I even think about—"

Klaus was abruptly cut off when he moved just a little too close to the pool. Caroline's eyes widened in fright as she watched him fall into the deep end. The water that splashed out didn't touch her, but she moved up as close as she could to see if he had hit his head. Oh god!

"Klaus?!"

His head popped up, tiny droplets of water going everywhere when he did. He had the largest smile on his face, as if that had been the funniest slip up in the world. Caroline sighed, wondering why she had actually worried about him. Klaus hadn't hit his head. He was just an uncoordinated idiot who was too drunk to stand.

"Refreshing," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Klaus, get out of the water. You're drunk and shouldn't be in there."

"Stop being a mother goose. Join me!" he demanded lightly, waving for her to get in.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Actually I'm drunk," he slurred.

"I'm not getting in! Now get out before I make you get out!"

"I'll take option number two," he grinned smugly.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline!" he mimicked. She grunted moving away from the pool.

"Fine! Drown for all I care!"

"Oh, don't be such a grump. Come and join me. I dare you," he taunted. Klaus could try and provoke her all he wanted, but she wasn't budging.

"No!" she repeated.

"Fine. I'll come and get you, princess," he said in mock defeat, a sly undertone to his words. Klaus began swimming as best as he could toward the pool ladder. She watched him regain his balance a couple times, stopping to adjust his view while he climbed up.

"You're serious," she said to herself. He began walking toward her, his clothes dripping wet, hugging every hard pane of his body; "Klaus…"

"If you don't want to walk yourself—"

"No!" she laughed, trying to run away from him without slipping on some of the water that covered the tiles. Klaus caught her before she could get far though, and picked her up to cradle her to his chest.

"I don't think so," he drawled, moving toward the pool again.

"Put me down, Klaus!" she demanded, holding onto him tightly. Oh god. He was carrying her, and he was drunk. They were going to fall. He was going to break something in his drunken stupor. Oh this was so dangerous!

"Hold your breath, please," he said kindly, stopping at the edge of the pool.

Caroline realized he wasn't going to put her down, unless she was in the pool. So she listened to him, and took in a deep breath before she felt him jump. The next thing she knew, she was in the surprisingly warm pool water, floating slowly away from Klaus.

She re-emerged, moving stray pieces of hair that stuck to her face. Klaus was laughing like a little kid, amused at how he had finally gotten her into the pool. He clumsily swam toward her. Caroline backed up to the edge, just so he would unknowingly be moving closer to the ladder, should he need something to hold on to.

"Happy now?" she giggled. Klaus nodded, helping her move strands away with a very focused determination.

"I missed your laugh," he said quietly.

Caroline could feel her cheeks turning red, their proximity now becoming alarmingly noticeable. Her eyes flicked to him, and then down to his lips. There was nothing forcing them to have an almost-kiss anymore. If either of them moved just a few more centimeters, their lips would be touching. Caroline could smell the whiskey on his breath, and his all too inviting natural scent.

But that was what was holding them back, wasn't it? If they followed through, he wouldn't remember it tomorrow. She shook her head backing away.

"We can't?" she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, looking perturbed from her refusal.

"You won't remember this tomorrow," she laughed. "And I want you to know that you kissed me."

"Is that all?" he smiled, gently pushing her against the edge. "Trust me. I'll remember."

Without any further arguments, Klaus leaned his lips closer to hers, and kissed them.

It was sweet, testing the waters of this new territory they dove into. Caroline had to remember to try and stay afloat. She ended up being the one who held onto the pool ladder, so the both of them wouldn't sink. Klaus maneuvered himself so he was holding on partially as well. His lips started to envelop hers, and she could swear she was getting a sense of intoxication from the taste of alcohol left on his mouth, and the way Klaus claimed her lips as his. She could feel his hands cup her face gently, trying to keep from being too sloppy. But she could tell he wasn't on his "A" game, even though the kiss was nothing short of memorable.

Which really made her wonder what kind of orgasm she would have from a sober kiss.

Klaus pulled away, the both of them breathless. They looked at each other in wonderment, basking in the moment they had just experienced together.

"You are a glorious kisser," Klaus told her, his voice husky. She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased. His eyebrows began to wiggle suggestively.

"Can we go to bed now?" he asked hopefully. Caroline laughed shaking her head.

"You can go to bed. I need to go home and wrap presents once I know you're safely under the covers though."

"Home?" he asked, slightly worried. "You're going home?"

"Yes. I told you I need to—"

"Stay…please?" he asked almost timidly. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I don't want you to leave again."

Caroline couldn't help feeling bad. It didn't explain where any of his friends were, but he was undoubtedly going to be alone for the night if she didn't stay. Knowing she would never be able to leave those adorable, drunken puppy eyes, and that heartbreaking plea, she nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay. Come on, let's get you out of here and into some drier clothes."

Klaus nodded obediently, letting her climb up the ladder, before climbing up himself. She was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't tried to look up her dress. Thankfully she hadn't worn white either. That would have been disastrous.

And that's when it hit her. What was she supposed to change into?

Caroline tried to keep her slight panic attack under control, helping Klaus to the stairs by letting him throw an arm around her shoulders.

First, how in the hell was she supposed to find towels in this maze he called a house? Second, was she just going to raid his closet? Would his clothes fit her? This wasn't something she wanted to think about soaking wet.

They reached the top of the stairwell, and he pointed her in the direction of his bedroom. It hadn't occurred to her before that she had never seen his bedroom before. No big deal. None whatsoever.

Once inside, she eased him into the bathroom, sitting him on the floor with a towel she had been lucky enough to find on rack, and walking to the closet off beside his shower. Rich asshole had a walk-in closet in his enormous bathroom. She rolled her eyes as she rifled through his many different shirts, ties, and pants. Even when she wasn't working for him, she still ended up being his personal assistant. However, Caroline had to admit this wasn't all that bad. Taking care of him, talking to him. He might have been what she liked to call "drunk as a skunk," but he was a lot more endearing this way.

"Caroline!" he sang. "I took my pants off!"

Well, almost.

"There's a good, Klaus," she muttered to herself, picking a shirt and black sweatpants before he completely stripped down.

She tossed the pants out to him, making sure to cover her eyes so she didn't see anything that couldn't be unseen. There was a delighted chuckle as she heard ruffling, and a few things knocking over. That would need cleaning later.

"It's safe to look now," he teased.

"Are you lying to me?" she chided, letting him know there would be hell to pay if she had to see his manhood before she wanted to. Well…she meant…yea, never mind, she meant it like it sounded.

"Stop second guessing me," he complained. "I'm clothed."

Caroline dared a glance between her fingers, and saw that his black sweatpants were definitely on. But his shirt was also off. Klaus' broad shoulders, and muscular abdomen were very much in her view. And did he ever look attractive then. She could have cursed herself for blushing, and for Klaus noticing. That stupid half-grin he had was on his face, and she wanted to slap it away for the millionth time.

"Put this on," she commanded, tossing the shirt forcefully at him.

"You sure you want me to?" he asked smugly, moving toward her, and using the shirt as a lasso to pull her closer.

"Klaus—" she began, about to reprimand him for wrapping his dry shirt around her still wet body. But then he gave her a sweet kiss, and it shut her up, removing all upsetting thoughts.

"You were saying?" he laughed, pulling away enough to put the shirt on with a bit of struggle. She shook her head, smiling as she helped him. He was like a five year old.

"You need to sleep so badly," she giggled.

"But I don't want to," he argued. His frown disappeared when his gray t-shirt was finally on, and he smiled triumphantly because of it. He even celebrated by giving her yet another kiss.

"Klaus!"

"What?! I've been waiting to do that! Not even your cute little ass can stop me now," he grinned, trotting out of the bathroom unsteadily, and sitting down on the bed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and began searching through his clothes again. Surely there had to be something for her to change into. Maybe some baggy boxers and a button-up shirt would do the trick? Yes, that would be acceptable for now. She closed his closet door, and did the quickest change of her life. There was no way he was going to stumble back in there and catch her getting out of the wet, red dress. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, Caroline went back outside to put the dress over his bathtub, grab herself a towel, and then go out into the bedroom where Klaus was still waiting on the bed. His elbows were on his legs, and his hands were clasped loosely together. Klaus looked as if he was deep in thought over something. Or he was trying not to puke, she didn't know.

"You have to go to bed now," she reminded him, smiling at how hard it was to resist him in his drunken state.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"Klaus, you live in a castle. I'm sure there's a room I'll find to my liking."

"Do you not like this room?" he asked coyly, rubbing the mattress with feigned innocence.

"And what am I supposed to do if you wake up tomorrow, and find a woman in your bed that you don't remember being with?"

"It's a good thing I will remember being with you then," he stated with certainty.

"This isn't a—"

"Please," he begged, giving her those puppy eyes again.

Caroline sighed, not sure what else to do. If she got up before he woke, maybe they could bypass the awkward chat about how she ended up in bed with him. So she acquiesced, tossing her towel aside when she was finished with it, and climbed into his bed. He gave her that impossible little smirk in return, mentally patting himself on the back probably. Figures.

When they were both settled, she ran her fingers through his curls, hoping to calm him enough where he would fall asleep. The last thing she needed was a hyperactive, drunken Klaus.

"Thank you," he whispered, tracing lines on her free hand that was curled up on his chest. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too," she whispered back, smiling to herself.

It wasn't long after that Klaus decided to fall asleep; too tired to keep his eyes open any longer. Caroline didn't stop gently combing his hair though. It was a foreign feeling, being this close to him. She was so used to keeping her distance that it felt strange being able to hold him, and to kiss him. Just being with him in general made her feel elated in ways she never thought she would feel from _him_. Maybe this would work out after all.

If he just remembered this in the morning now.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline didn't know what time it was when she could finally peel her eyelids open. Sunlight poured into the room, announcing that it was time to wake up. No chance of going back to sleep.

It took her a second to remember where she was exactly, and how she had gotten there. Right. Drunken Klaus. Poolside confessions. Kissing. Everything flooded back in vivid detail. And it sure did bring a smile to her face.

She looked up from where she had somehow gotten herself, seeing that she was positioned so that she was lying against Klaus' chest. One hand of his was on her lower back, while the other curled over her hand that was relaxing on his chest. Caroline smiled; wanting so badly to stay where she was, but knew it was probably best if she got up before he did. If he really didn't remember what had happened last night, she didn't want to stay for that conversation, and have to explain what he had revealed. Hell, she was still trying to figure out how to tell him when he _didn't_ find her in bed with him.

Very carefully, she wiggled her way out of his grasp. He clung to her hand when it moved, and for a second she thought he had woke up. Klaus was still sleeping heavily though, and with a few more gentle tugs, she got her hand back. Tiptoeing out of his room, she closed the door behind her, and began walking toward the stairwell.

Her plans weren't to leave him all alone, since he had been so forward about wanting her to stay. In fact, Caroline thought that she might as well help the inevitable hangover. A greasy breakfast was normally the cure for her, so she was going to attempt giving that to him. Maybe while she cooked, she could think of an excuse to tell him about how she got to his house.

After a few wrong turns, Caroline eventually found the colossal room called a kitchen. Just like everything else Klaus liked, the furnishings were made of dark wood and black marble. There were lots of floor space, lots of big, stainless steel appliances, and a huge island with stools surrounding it for someone to eat breakfast at. This would be a chef's dream.

Smiling, she strolled over to the refrigerator, and gathered all the ingredients she would need for scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Thankfully, he had everything she needed, despite having to rummage through leafy greens around every corner. There was a frozen bag of hash browns in the freezer somehow, which she happily took. His fridge was surprisingly stocked for a bachelor. Either his new assistant was good at grocery runs, or Klaus liked his meals.

Once she had everything set on the counter, Caroline noticed there was a little radio hanging beneath one of his cabinets. Hmm. She walked over and turned it on, quickly figuring out how to work it. She also noticed how the device said it was noon. Had they really slept that long?

Most stations were on commercial break it seemed. There was one she found though, that was playing a catchy old song. Caroline grinned, turning it up a little, letting the song from _Grease_ play throughout the kitchen. Now it was scavenger hunting time. She needed pans to fry everything.

When the searching had ceased—and about fifteen cabinet doors had been opened in the hunt for cooking supplies—she began her work. Caroline sang along to the tune as she worked on frying bacon, scrambling eggs, and heating the hash browns. The toast was in the toaster cooking, and she had a flute of orange juice to sip from occasionally. Now this was how to cook breakfast in the morning. Being able to dance around a far too enormous kitchen, and feel like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_. If celebrities didn't do this everyday, they were doing something wrong.

" _You better shape up! 'Cause I need a man…and my heart is set on you!_ " she sang, smiling as she finished up with the bacon and scrambled eggs, pouring them onto a plate. She took out the toast, and put in two more slices.

" _You're the one that I want. Oh, oh, oh, honey!_ " Caroline twirled around, using her wooden spoon for a makeshift microphone. If only she had socks, then she could slide around the kitchen floor properly.

It wasn't until Caroline turned around once more when she found a pair of eyes watching her with amusement, a small grin on his face while he let her prance around like an idiot. Her movements stopped instantly, and she remembered that she hadn't thought of a reason for being in his house yet. Her face must have shown her horror at being caught in the act of dancing around, because Klaus chuckled quietly, moving to the radio to turn the music down all the way.

"That movie was atrocious, but I am suddenly in the mood to reconsider watching it," he joked.

"Uh…sorry…I, uh…"

"Are you always so eloquent in the morning?" he teased, his eyebrows rising as he walked toward her. Caroline was confused. He acted like everything was normal. Like it wasn't weird for her to be standing in his kitchen…in his clothes…making food.

"Shut up," she muttered lamely. "I would have gotten you aspirin, but I don't know where—"

Klaus didn't let Caroline finish her sentence again, but this time it was so he could cup her face gently, and bring her lips to his. The spoon in her hand dropped to the floor with a _clack_ , and her hands began gravitating toward his waist, holding on to keep steady. So this was what a sober kiss was like. A kiss that tasted of minty toothpaste and full lips that should have been illegal. She could get very used to these kisses.

Caroline began smiling through the kiss when the meaning behind it finally hit her.

He pulled away, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks and putting his forehead to hers. Should she get her hopes up though? What if he was just taking advantage of the situation? What if he was only kissing her because it was convenient? What if he was still drunk?! Okay, not so much the last part, but she was starting to wonder if—

"I remember," he rasped, ending any current train of thought she had. "And your toast is burning."

Her eyes narrowed, and she sniffed the air, smelling the smoke that was rising from the toaster. She forgot the timer! Caroline rushed out of his grasp and made the bread pop out of the slots, waving away the tiny cloud. She heard Klaus laughing as he reached into a cabinet for the aspirin she couldn't find, and then get a glass of water. Wonderful. Caroline wouldn't hear the end of that almost house fire.

"You're so helpful," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well…I guess I better shape up then," he said seriously. "Because you need a man, and your heart is set on—"

"Klaus!" she groaned, tempted to throw the closest object at his annoyingly cute face.

"Nothing you say is going to bring me down, sweetheart," he shrugged, gliding to his plate so he could take it to the kitchen table. "Despite the hangover, I feel rather marvelous."

"And here I thought you could hold your liquor," Caroline mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Every man has his limit, and I was determined to find mine last night. Now, care to join me for breakfast? Or do you plan on burning more food? Like those delicious looking hash browns?"

Caroline's gaze flicked down to the sizzling food, and her eyes widened from the fear of burning yet another dish. She frantically turned the stove top off, and scraped the not-so-burnt parts onto a plate. Klaus started laughing again, and she took another sip of Orange Juice.

Not even a full day together, and Caroline's brain was already turning to mush from being around him. But her worries vanished when she looked up to see a pair of eyes admiring her from the kitchen table. His gaze was soft, and gave off a slightly vulnerable vibe.

Caroline knew that whatever was happening between them, she trusted it, and it was because of _that_ look he gave her. She wanted it to unfold, and she wanted to explore every part that she had been so adamant about pushing away. It was both thrilling, and terrifying, because for the first time since they had met, their walls were completely down with each other. That alone scared the hell out of her.

She didn't want Klaus to break her heart…but at the same time, Caroline knew she was slowly giving him the ability to.


	11. Holiday Festivities

"So…where is everybody?" Caroline asked. She began digging into her freshly made hash browns, afraid they would get cold after she went through all the trouble of remaking them. She had been meaning to ask Klaus where his family and friends were, and more importantly why he was getting drunk instead of being with them.

"I presume you mean Stefan and so on?" She nodded, and he continued. "They're off for the holidays, doing whatever ritual they have created."

"You didn't want to go with them?"

"Where are your friends, exactly?" Klaus asked nonchalantly, changing subjects.

Caroling sighed. Baby steps. "Getting ready to go back to Mystic Falls."

"And this is your hometown?"

"Yes. I didn't want to go back."

"Why not?" he asked sincerely, taking a big bite of his eggs.

"I didn't feel like seeing my parents. We haven't gotten along in a while because we don't see eye to eye."

"Interesting," he mused. "But all the more merrier."

"I…um, how?" she asked, confused by his reasoning. How was not getting along with her parents anywhere near good? There went the meaningful conversation they were _this_ close to having.

"If you were leaving for Mystic Falls, we wouldn't get to see each other," he smirked.

"I still shouldn't be here. I…Oh!" she gasped, realizing she had forgotten all about Connor at the party last night. "I need to make a phone call."

"And who would that be to?" he asked, curious. Caroline gave him a look, getting up and walking to the kitchen phone. She hadn't brought her purse to the party with her last night, so she was out a cell phone. All she had with her was a wet dress and heels.

"I need to check in with Connor. He gave me cab fare, and then that was the last I saw of him. I need to tell him I'm fine."

"You need to make sure you still have a job," Klaus muttered smugly, smirking at his own joke.

"I'm sure you would love that," Caroline sighed, dialing Connor's cell number.

No answer. She huffed, and dialed John's house number. The one no one knew but his close friends and employees.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John! It's Caroline. Is Connor there? He wouldn't answer his phone, and I was wanting to check in with him."

"Caroline, hello. Connor is currently unavailable. He's sleeping off a very crazy night."

"Oh…well, could you tell him I'm sorry for not coming back? I didn't mean to just leave that like."

"Sure you didn't," Klaus remarked quietly, getting him a reprimanding look from Caroline.

"Really?" John said. He was insinuating that something else had made her stay away for a whole night. Caroline could practically see the smile on his face now.

"That's not what happened."

"It's your business, Caroline," John chuckled.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I," John said. "I took the liberty of explaining your situation to Connor by the way. He won't be expecting you until after the holidays."

"He…really?"

"You're welcome," John sighed happily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must help Meredith kick out some leftover guests."

"Sure," Caroline giggled, unable to keep from smiling. "Thank you…for everything."

"No problem at all. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Okay. Bye," she smiled, hanging up and walking back to sit with Klaus.

"What did Mr. Perfect say?" Klaus asked, finishing up what was left on his plate. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You need to stop," she warned him. "I am not your property."

"Never said you were," Klaus agreed.

"Then stop being so possessive."

"I do not enjoy sharing my toys. I will never enjoy sharing you with anyone."

"Well get used to it," she said with finality. "I can't constantly worry about you thinking I will run off. I'm not going anywhere. No one is taking me away. And I'm not a toy!" Caroline smacked him, not liking that she was being compared to an inanimate object.

"If you say so," Klaus smiled, standing up and putting his dishes away, unaffected by her punch. While his tone tried to play it off as meaningless, she saw that his smile was genuine. Her words had made him feel better, even if he didn't want her to know.

"Good…" she said a bit lamely. Caroline had still been expecting more of a fight.

"Now that we have that settled, what are our plans?"

"Plans? Our?" she asked, confused.

"Yes…what are we doing for the day?"

"Klaus, I need to wrap presents today. I have to go back to my apartment and get clothes that don't belong to _you_ , and I have to…do stuff."

"Stuff? Oh that sounds absolutely taxing," he deadpanned. "Is there anyway I could persuade you to reschedule your 'stuff,' as you call it?"

"Why?" Where was he going with this?

"So I could take you to dinner. To make up for my behavior last night, of course."

"What?" she asked in shock. Dinner? Like…a date?

"Is it so surprising I would ask?"

"Yes," Caroline replied with certainty.

A dinner date meant talking. It meant getting to know each other better. It meant feeling closer to Klaus than she already did. _That_ was scary. It's not like she was denying her desire to go with him, but what if it went badly?

"Give it some thought? Until then, we'll go and get your presents. Perhaps we can wrap them here?"

"Why?"

"Because now I have a reason to decorate the house, love. Wouldn't want to disappoint my company, would I?" he teased, grabbing his water and walking toward the stairs. "Might want to get ready. Unless you plan on wearing that back to your place."

Caroline sat there, open-mouthed, while she watched Klaus walk away. What had just happened? He was going to go with her for the whole day? Not that she was unhappy, but…she hadn't been expecting it. She smiled to herself, getting up and going to Klaus' bathroom. Her dress had to be dry by now. That would do until she could get some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Huh. Spending the day with Klaus…

Not something she had ever thought she would be doing outside of work.

* * *

After Klaus drove them all the way to where she lived, and she had changed into more appropriate clothes, as well as getting Elena and Bonnie's presents, they drove toward his penthouse. Apparently, he had Christmas decorations there too. Caroline didn't understand how his castle couldn't hold all of the decorations, but she didn't argue with him. It was his fortress. He could decorate it however he wanted.

Though she felt like he was partly doing it for her. Klaus didn't seem the type to be into decorating Christmas trees, wrapping presents, and putting lights up. It was too…not Klaus. Even when he was sickeningly sweet with Tatia, it wouldn't have seemed like something he would enjoy. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye.

They hurriedly ran into the building after parking, waving hello to the doorman and running to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Klaus had her up against the wall. She smiled up at him, giggling from the urgency in which he needed to kiss her.

"I'm still not used to this," she laughed. That laugh quickly turned into a moan from the way he gave her neck attention. "How we went from…and then to… _oh_!"

"Give it time, you'll get there," he murmured, smiling through his kisses. "I am."

"It's growing on me," she breathed, letting her fingers run through his curls.

Klaus continued to pepper kisses down from her neck, all the way to her chest. Caroline closed her eyes, relishing in the sweet, burning sensation his mouth gave her skin. She was on fire. Pent up sexual frustration at him for weeks made her want to have him on the elevator right then. But now wasn't the time. They had to take things slow.

Oh but that was so hard to follow when he was hitching her leg around his waist.

"Klaus…what if someone sees us?" The last thing they needed was for someone to see Klaus Mikaelson finally making the reports true about his interest in the blonde assistant.

"They won't," he mumbled, his hands beginning to trail up her shirt. His fingers danced along her skin, causing her to quiver. Her breathing quickened, and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. This was torture.

"We're going to reach your place soon," she whispered, running her hands up his back. They couldn't get into this now! Could they?

"I know," he agreed, his voice rumbling against her chest.

"We should wait. This…this is too soon."

Klaus' head popped up so his eyes could meet hers. That wolfish grin on her face made her want to slap him. What was he up to?

"Oh I know that," he drawled. "It doesn't mean we can't enjoy other forms of pleasure. Think of this as a preview for what's to come."

Caroline leaned her head against the elevator wall when his mouth descended upon her neck again. What was she saying about waiting? Right, right…they needed to. But they weren't going to do anything. He was just going to ruffle her feathers, then let her sit on it. Great.

The elevator eventually dinged, indicating they had arrived to the highest level. It was only after he had completely aroused and excited her that Klaus let her go, a victorious grin plastered on his face. If that asshole wouldn't have made that elevator experience quite memorable—especially when it had hitched at the very end, shifting her body against him in a more tantalizing way—then she might have been mad at him for getting her riled up.

But how could she complain after his expert ministrations? He somehow knew all the right places to touch.

She straightened her hair out a bit, trying to steady her breathing as they made their way inside. His penthouse seemed much more modern than the mansion, but she supposed that was to be expected. Most of these buildings were.

"Do you smell that?" Klaus asked, his brows knitting together. Caroline sniffed the air, smelling peanut butter as she entered.

"Yea…I smell it too." Why did they smell peanut butter?

The two of them turned a corner, and were met suddenly by a bare ass standing by the stovetop. Caroline's mouth opened in horror, shielding her eyes with her hands. Klaus stared in utter shock at the man. Oh god. The short brown hair was what gave him away. There was a naked Kol in Klaus' kitchen. And he was wearing a santa hat.

"What the hell?!" Klaus growled.

Caroline peeked through her fingers, watching Kol's head snap around to face them, his eyes widening in fright. He quickly yanked the hat off to cover his manhood, and smiled sheepishly at the newcomers.

"I, uh…wasn't expecting company," Kol laughed nervously.

"So? You don't go trotting around a man's kitchen in the nude! Put some clothes on, man!"

"I was going to go back into my room! I was making cookies though!"

"What the hell do you need cookies for?" Klaus spat, his eyebrows rising quizzically.

"I was…I w-was hungry," he stammered, nodding slowly. "Yup…starving. You don't keep anything here so I had to make some. Tis the season, right?"

"That doesn't mean we want to see your bells jingle," Caroline muttered. Kol took another look at her, realizing it was Caroline for the first time since they had busted him.

"Well," he drawled, smiling slyly. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Caroline. We've missed you at the studio. I can't say I expected to see you with my dear brother though," he mused, sounding absolutely delighted in his find.

"Kol," Klaus warned.

"What? It's just…so _nice_ to see you two together. What brought you two lovebirds here?"

Caroline looked away awkwardly, not sure how to answer. There were a million other places she would rather be right now. Here was not one of them.

"Drop it or I'm sending Rebekah pictures for blackmail," Klaus said sternly.

"You wouldn't—"

The sound of a camera clicking could be heard by all three of them, and Klaus smiled triumphantly as he put his phone away.

"I would," he challenged, walking off toward the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?!" The younger man asked, shuffling as best he could to cut Klaus off. His expression looked more horrified than before, if that was possible. But what was worse than catching him naked?

"Your room. You have the ornaments I'm looking for."

"You can't use some other ornaments? There's a million to choose from!"

"You have the ones I'm looking for though," Klaus said pointedly, obviously hinting at something Caroline had no idea about. Kol did though.

"Oh…well let me get them then," Kol offered quickly.

"You would break them," Klaus shrugged, trying to move past Kol. But the other boy held his hand out to stop Klaus.

"I will not!"

"Kol! Let me pass!" Klaus demanded, shoving his way through.

"What's going on, Ko—" a girl said, walking out of his bedroom. It wasn't just any girl walking out of his bedroom though, with only a t-shirt and underwear on.

It was Anna.

"Oh," she gasped, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Hello."

"Hello," Klaus said slowly, turning to face Kol with a devilish smirk. "I didn't realize Kol had company."

"Anna went to the bar with me…we had a few drinks…and today we wanted cookies," Kol informed them, as if nothing was out of place. "Nothing to get excited about."

"Right…well, I'll be getting what I came here for, then we'll be on our way," Klaus muttered, patting Kol on the shoulder before moving to his room. That left Caroline standing with Anna and Kol in more awkward silence.

"Good to see you again, Caroline," Anna tried, giving her a small smile.

"It's good seeing you too," Caroline returned.

"So Caroline," Kol began, "I thought I should let you know that I got my golf cart for Christmas. I'm going to be needing a Harley Quinn if you're interested."

"Kol!" Caroline exclaimed, her gaze shifting to Anna uncomfortably.

"What?! Anna is my Catwoman, and you are my Harley Quinn! It's really not that hard to comprehend," he groaned.

"I have another Joker to deal with. You'll have to make Anna your Harley Quinn."

"Fine, but we're getting you a wig for the pigtails," Kol directed at Anna. She rolled her eyes, not amused with his serious attempt at wanting something that was undoubtedly going to be kinky.

"Are you going to put pants on?" Caroline asked, trying not to look at the Santa Hat. Kol smiled, thrusting his hip forward.

"Why? Does this distract you?" he smirked.

"I am sure it has more to do with disgust than anything," Klaus remarked, walking out of Kol's room with a small, brown box.

"Well now that I don't have to worry about you looking at my junk, I'll go put something less appropriate on."

"You mean more appropriate?" Caroline asked.

"No. _Less_ ," Kol huffed dramatically, striding back to his bedroom with pride. "Clothes are so cumbersome."

"Good luck with him, Anna," Caroline said sympathetically. The other girl nodded, sauntering back into the room, still a little embarrassed at getting caught. She wondered if Kol really had any intention of putting pants on now that they were leaving.

When Klaus and Caroline were back on the elevator, she turned to face Klaus. "How long do you think that will last?"

"Not long. If I know Kol like I think, he'll get bored. Fast," Klaus chuckled.

"I feel bad for Anna though. I think she has real feelings for him."

"Has she told him?"

"I don't think so."

"Then how is he supposed to know? Men are not mind readers. Especially not Kol," he muttered. "If she doesn't state her intentions, he'll move on. Hell he might do that anyway."

"I know…I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Stop worrying about her. You have your own relationship to worry about," he smirked.

"This isn't a 'relationship.'"

"It isn't? Then tell me what it is," he suggested with amusement. "I would sure like to know."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth, searching for the right words to use. What were they then? They had a close relationship, just not a… _relationship_ , per se. But maybe…were they? Was Klaus really a…boyfriend? Why did it feel weird thinking of him that way, when she was perfectly capable of picturing Klaus kissing her and having sexy times? Was it just because the emotional stuff with him scared her?

"I don't know what this is," she admitted quietly. "Does it have to have a label?"

Klaus' jaw set into a tight line, and she knew he didn't want her to find some loophole for being able to leave later. He had been blunt when it came to his feelings of jealousy. He thought everyone was competition, even if Klaus was the one she thought about at the end of the day. Maybe there was a chance she could trust him with her feelings, because he seemed to be going through the same inner turmoil that she was. Both were worried about the other breaking their heart, so neither opened up. They had taken one step forward, but two steps back.

"I'm not going to leave you like Tatia," Caroline told him softly. "I want to be here."

"It doesn't feel like it," Klaus retorted, looking away.

"I'm scared, okay?" she said, putting her hand on his cheek, and making Klaus face her. "I just…I'm scared."

Klaus took a deep breath, and slowly nodded in understanding. "I know."

"I think…that I might take you up on that dinner date. Sometime," she said hesitantly. If they were going to give this an honest try, then it was only reasonable for her to accept his offer.

"I was hoping you would," he winked, his mood suddenly changing back into that happy attitude again.

Caroline shook her head, waiting for the elevator to ding again, and signal they had arrived at the main floor. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

A couple hours later, back at the mansion, Caroline started sifting through old and new knick-knacks that Klaus owned, looking for decorations they could put up. His attic was full of packed boxes, holding lights, trinkets, ornaments, and whatever else people put up at Christmas. A lot of the stuff looked expensive, but there were a few items that caught her attention.

"This looks old," she mused, turning the angel over in her hands. "How long have you had it?"

"It's an antique," he corrected her. "And it was my grandmother's. She collected."

"There were more?"

"Quite a few, actually," he said distantly, pulling out a string of lights from a box hidden in the corner. "The others were given to my sister, but I managed to salvage that one before she did god knows what with the others."

"Why this one?" she asked, inspecting it carefully. The angel was beautiful, wearing a silky white gown trimmed in gold swirls and other patterns. The blonde hair and white, feathery wings only added to the sweet, angelic appearance.

"That was her favorite. It was always my job to put the angel on top, and I always chose that one."

"We should put it on top of your tree this year," she suggested, setting the angel down gently. "Keep up the tradition."

"If that's what you want. I haven't had it up in years."

"Why not?"

"My family always gets new decorations. We rarely use anything twice. Over half of the stuff up here is unfamiliar to me."

"What about the box you got from Kol's room? What were the ornaments you wanted?"

"Now those are special. But you have to promise not to make fun of me when you see them," he teased playfully, grinning as he picked up a box of lights that he had decided on using.

"I promise," Caroline smiled, picking up the angel, and another box filled with random decorations and trimming they could put on the tree. Klaus had gone immediately to his attic to obtain it when they had gotten back, requiring her help only a little considering its size.

The two of them walked down the stairs, and went all the way back to the living room. Wrapping paper was strewn out everywhere, since she still had to wrap her gifts for Elena and Bonnie. Seriously, the amount of Christmas paraphernalia Klaus had was unbelievable. He was like the Grinch and San…oh gosh. Caroline started giggling when she thought of the perfect nickname. Klaus gave her a sideways glance, untangling the lights from their knots.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Santa Klaus!" she giggled. "You. Are. Santa Klaus."

"I hate that name," he said seriously, warning her not to use it. "Kol used to call me that when we were little."

"Aw, don't be so grumpy, Santa Klaus," she smiled, watching his eyebrows rise in frustration.

"Unless you have plans to sit on my lap, stop calling me that," he told her again.

"Fine…fine," she conceded, plopping down on the floor and crossing her legs.

While she began wrapping Bonnie's present, Klaus started twisting lights around the tree. Her eyes occasionally shifted to where he was, watching as he focused on his work intently. As much as he tried to act indifferent about the holidays, he sure seemed to enjoy the little traditions.

"Why didn't you decorate the house sooner?"

"There was no point. No one was here but me."

"You didn't want to do it for yourself?"

"No," he said slowly, flicking his gaze to her, and then back to his work, smiling.

"It's okay to admit you like Christmas," Caroline teased, cutting off the appropriate amount of wrapping paper. "It brings out the little kid in all of us."

"That might be true in your case, but the holidays don't affect me like that," he said with certainty.

"Oh really? Then why did you go through all the trouble of getting that box from your penthouse?"

"That was for you, sweetheart," he smiled, nodding toward the box. "Take a look if you want."

Caroline cocked her head, crawling toward the box to dig through its contents. She was surprised to find hand-made decorations. Ornaments that children had made, with little pictures on the inside. There were other, older decorations, but it was the handmade ones that caught her attention the most.

"What are these?" she gasped with excitement, adoring the cute little creations.

"My siblings and I made those at school. From Finn, all the way down to Rebekah. Our parents kept them over the years, and we used to always put them up. That stopped when I turned fifteen. Thought we should bring them back," he shrugged. "Care to do the honors?"

"I would be happy to," she said, taking out all five ornaments.

The first one she put up was Finn's. His was rather bland to be honest, just wooden Popsicle sticks and his old school picture. He had to be around first or second grade? His hair was just a little longer than it was now, but it only made him look cuter. Caroline put it down around the presents, hanging the yarn on the lowest branch.

Second was Elijah's. It was a perfectly cut out circle, made to look like a wreath. There wasn't one spot that hadn't been colored, and the little red ribbon at the top was tied into a neat bow. There was nothing out of place about it. The picture of little Elijah in the middle was serious, the boy not giving a hint of a smile. She thought to put it near the top of the tree, hanging the thin red ribbon around the branch.

Third was Kol's ornament. She would have known it was his, even if a picture of his young face wasn't glued to the paper gingerbread man's head. Not only was the gingerbread man deformed, but also because he had a really large, messy penis drawn on. Caroline sighed, shaking her head as she tried to hide it more than the others. No need to look at that all the time.

Next was Rebekah's. It was all pink, and bright, and sparkly. There were purple and blue plastic gems scattered around the glittered frame. Rebekah was wearing pigtails in her picture, and had a toothy grin on her face. Caroline smiled; placing it near the front, reminding her that even Rebekah hadn't always been a brat. She was still just a girl.

The last ornament she put up was Klaus'. Caroline stared at this one just a little longer than she did the others. It was a perfectly cut out paper snowflake, with a deep blue ribbon looped through a hole at the top. A picture of Klaus was taped to the middle, showing a genuine smile she didn't get to see that often. There was a little red ball on his nose, no doubt trying to imitate Rudolph. He looked happy. Caroline giggled, and put that one on the tree with care.

"Nice snowflake," she noted, glancing to where Klaus stood. He was looking at her too, like he had been watching her put ornaments on the whole time.

"Art is a hobby of mine. I haven't been able to do it much lately though. Too busy."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Think nothing of it," he said dismissively, finishing up with the Christmas lights.

"Could I see any of the work you have done?"

"I don't think so, love."

"Why not? Afraid of a little criticism?" she quipped.

"Another time," he said, ending the discussion curtly. Caroline frowned. They were never going to get anywhere while he was being like this. At least he had shared a story about the ornaments. That was something.

"Tell me again why Elena and Bonnie are leaving you behind this holiday season. I didn't hear it all this morning," Klaus suggested, moving to where she had started wrapping gifts, and taking a seat. She did the same, continuing her process while he watched.

"You were too busy celebrating," Caroline retorted, creasing and taping paper on Bonnie's gift.

"I'm listening now."

Caroline sighed. "I don't really get along with my parents. They didn't approve of my desire to come all the way to Los Angeles to pursue a career. They wanted me to get married, have children, and do my wifely duties…you know, the safe route. I wanted more than a small town life, and so did my friends. So when we got the money, we moved here after high school. The only difference is that they had the support of their family. My mom and dad basically kicked me out, trying to use reverse psychology on me. They said to not bother going back if I left. So I haven't, and I won't. And someday, I'm going to prove them wrong. I'm going to make it. They'll see."

"You are very determined. That's good."

"Except I'm still stuck being a personal assistant. Bonnie's meeting talent agents, and Elena's writing is getting better everyday. But nope, I'm still here, catering to the whims of people I barely know. Letting people take advantage of me and barely getting any pay, all so I can have the experience."

"It takes time, sweetheart. If you have the spirit, and I know you _do_ , then you will make it. I believe in that wholeheartedly," he told her, sincerity evident.

"Thanks…that actually makes me feel better," she said, surprised. Caroline didn't need Klaus' approval or support. But it was nice to have it.

"I have other ways of making you feel better," he insinuated, the hidden meaning quite clear when he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you do," she laughed. Was he always this horny?

Klaus smiled, digging through a nearby box, and pulling out mistletoe that Caroline had missed. "Oh, would you look at that?" he said in feigned shock.

Caroline was about to protest when he was dangling it over their heads, and leaning in for a kiss at the same time. A little moan escaped her lips, and just as she was about to really get into it, he pulled away. Dammit.

"You have to stop doing that," she groaned.

"Why? Am I getting to you?" he smirked.

"I just want to wait. Is that so much to ask?"

Klaus huffed, putting the mistletoe back, and shaking his head. "No…it's not. I never pushed Tatia. I shouldn't push you either, but I have waited so long already that I can not stand it. I want you."

"You have me," she said quietly. "I'm here."

They stared at each other for a long time, and finally, Klaus leaned in once more for another kiss. It wasn't urgent, like it had been before. It was passionate, and it was lasting. No rush. When they pulled apart this time, the electricity she felt between them only heightened. Already she wanted to take back what she had just said. But that was what he wanted, wasn't it? For her to cave now, and then he could have what he had been yearning for?

But she wouldn't. Not yet. Caroline wouldn't mess this up. This had to be right. She wanted this to be _so_ right that it hurt. If she gave herself to him completely, it would be because she absolutely trusted that his intentions with her were pure.

At this point in time, she couldn't do that. Not yet.

* * *

Klaus sat on top of his kitchen counter a few hours later, sipping from a glass of wine while Caroline slept on the couch. The presents had been sufficiently wrapped, the tree decorated, and the lights put up around the house. A Christmas wonderland any person would be jealous of. And something he would never tell another soul. Besides the people that already knew, that is.

As he sipped his wine, he appreciated the effort they had both gone through to make the house look festive. It was nice, now that it was calm, to enjoy his work. Klaus was all for small moments. This was one of them.

He had even taken the time to wrap a gift for Caroline when she had fallen asleep. She didn't know he had even gotten her anything. There would be protesting, that was certain, but it was one of his necklaces. No expensive jewelry, or dresses, or flowers, or anything she could deny. It was a personal gift.

There was a strange relief in being able to give her such a gift, without any repercussions. Caroline doubted if this was real, but he didn't. He didn't doubt for a second it was real, because he had been thinking about it for weeks. About being with her. Kissing her like he now could. It was beautiful freedom. If she needed to be persuaded that what he felt was genuine, then that's what he would do. He knew how to be patient, even if it wasn't a strong suit.

It also wouldn't stop him from trying to convince her in other ways. His little exploration on the elevator had proven successful. The way her cheeks had flushed, how her eyes had dilated…she wanted it, she just wouldn't admit it aloud yet. That was fine. It made waiting all the easier.

Klaus took another sip of wine, listening intently to nothing. It was silent, peaceful. Except…

Was that Caroline? He furrowed his brows, hopping off the counter, and stealthily moving into the living room. Klaus watched from the doorway as she slept.

What was interesting was how she tossed and turned a little, like she was bothered by something. If her expression was any indication, it wasn't a nightmare though. Klaus began to smile wickedly as he realized just what kind of dream she was having. Oh this was rich.

"Klaus," she purred softly in her sleep, her lazy smile absolutely breathtaking. So…he was the one pleasuring her dreams. How appealing.

He walked closer, listening as little moans escaped. Nothing too loud, but noisy enough where he could tell they were happy sounds. Her eyes fluttered underneath her lids, moving rapidly from her dream. Klaus stroked some of her hair back from behind the couch, planting a chaste kiss to her forehead. Caroline stopped moving, and curled up again, going back into a deep slumber. The tiniest of smiles appeared on his lips, happy because of not only her dream, but of how content she looked. And he had made her feel that.

This alone gave him more joy than he was ready to admit.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he whispered.

This was definitely a holiday Klaus wouldn't soon forget.


	12. Dinner Date

Klaus searched frantically around his penthouse, not having the slightest idea of what to wear. Tonight was the night he was going to take Caroline out on their dinner date. After a month of seeing each other, he finally got to spend a little extra cash on her to make this night unforgettable.

He would have much preferred they had gone sooner, but Caroline was always the cautious one. Guarding her emotions, making sure Klaus never went too far. He felt like a whipped puppy. It was disconcerting and not something he wished to get used to. This particular night would have happened much sooner than this if he had anything to do with it.

Caroline had been dropping hints that she was ready for the big step. She was ready to finally let Klaus take her, and the thought made him ecstatic. _That_ was what made him excited.

It was a lingering stare here, a focused lip bite there. There was one, specific make-out session he remembered where she had been so close to giving in. She had been so close to finally trusting him completely. Until Kol had demanded entrance into Klaus' trailer to escape from Sage's nagging. He could have strangled the man.

But none of that mattered now. Tonight he was going to shower Caroline with his gentlemanly manners, and exquisite dinner. He could prove that he was worth her time. That he wouldn't break her trust in him.

"Still can't find that perfect outfit?" a voice asked from the doorway, amused.

"I should never have given you a key," Klaus muttered. The only reason Stefan had one was because Rebekah had insisted. And there was no arguing with Rebekah.

"We both know you're glad you did," he smiled, moving to sit on Klaus' bed.

"What? So you could harass me while I go insane from trying to impress this girl?" Klaus asked sarcastically, inspecting a white button-up shirt he came across. It didn't take long for him to discard it, and continue searching.

"Why don't you have Emily find something for you? She is a woman, after all," he deadpanned.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you," Klaus mumbled. After a few more minutes of digging, he plucked out a black, striped shirt. He showed it to Stefan, who nodded his head lazily in approval.

"You'll look dashing," Stefan provoked, giving Klaus a smug grin. Klaus knew this would be held over his head for a long time. There was only one way to retaliate.

"Need I remind you that you are dating _my_ sister? Do not look at me so condescendingly, _muffin_ ," Klaus retorted, using the very nickname he had secretly heard Rebekah force Stefan to call her. Stefan's eyes widened in horror, and Klaus knew he had won this fight.

"You wouldn't…"

"Your little secret is safe with me. For now," Klaus smirked.

He walked into the bathroom to change, and prepare himself mentally for the evening to come. It was a week ago he had made reservations for one of the finest restaurants and lounges around town. _Kimono_ was a lavish restaurant on Wilshire Boulevard that everyone raved about, and a place he was sure Caroline would be impressed with. The lounge just above it, _Wildfire_ , would be an ideal location for the after-dinner cocktails. Klaus would have preferred coming straight back to his penthouse, but he had to remember he couldn't push Caroline. He wanted her to come of her own free will, and insatiable sexual desires.

Once he was properly dressed, his black jeans and shirt clinging tightly to his body, he walked out to find Stefan still waiting for Klaus to finish up.

"I'm sure Rebekah has some perfume you could borrow," Stefan deadpanned, grinning to himself.

"I see she's been a horrible influence on your attitude," Klaus observed, noting how Stefan was particularly sarcastic in general since dating his sister.

"My attitude is solely based on the time it takes you to get ready for this date. Caroline is going to like it no matter what. Trust me," he assured Klaus, his tone more sincere than it had been so far.

"Have you two girls been gossiping again?" Klaus quipped.

"And if we have? What if I told you we even had sleepovers when we discussed our relationships?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Then I would tell you I'd have to rip you limb from limb for doing so. Nothing personal, of course," Klaus said lightly, but with an underlying threat all the same.

Stefan chuckled. "Yes," he began seriously, "I've spoken with her."

"And?"

"If you screw this up, she will _never_ sleep with you. _Ever_ ," Stefan smiled.

"You are absolutely no help to me," Klaus sighed, attaching his watch to his wrist, and gathering up some other essentials. Including his car keys. Tonight, _he_ would be doing the driving. A limo had been his first choice of transportation, but Caroline would much prefer something more intimate than that. No third parties.

"Really? Here I thought you would want to know what her and Rebekah are doing this very minute," Stefan sighed, looking up at the ceiling, waiting. There were a few minutes of silence before Klaus finally broke.

"What are they doing?"

He could hear the pleased tone dripping from Stefan's voice when he spoke. "Looking for outfits to wear tonight."

"Is that news supposed to surprise me? I might enjoy it, but I doubt Caroline would go nude," Klaus said, smiling tightly.

"I don't just mean looking for dresses," Stefan grinned, sitting up and walking toward the door.

"Please stop speaking in riddles and just tell me whatever it is you seem to know." His patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I mean… _other_ …outfits," Stefan winked, giving the doorway a good knock before walking out. "No pressure or anything."

Klaus stood there, speechless, trying to wrap his head around the idea of Caroline preparing _that_. His wolfish grin couldn't be held back. Tonight was going to be a _very_ good night. Now he just had to keep that little tidbit of knowledge to himself. Which was going to be incredibly difficult, seeing as he was already imagining what she was choosing at that very moment.

He hurried out of his bedroom, and down to his car. He wasn't able to get to her apartment fast enough.

* * *

"Ugh, that's a hideous color. You remind me of a god awful Pepto-Bismol bottle," Rebekah scoffed, waving her hand at Caroline. "Try the other."

"I don't have much else," Caroline argued, moving back into her closet. It's not like she used this stuff often.

"That's why I brought my stuff, since you seem unable to find proper lingerie."

"Your stuff is…" Caroline trailed off, not sure of how to finish that sentence. All of Rebekah's clothes had seemed so risqué. Maybe she just needed to suck it up. It's not like she hadn't ever thought about wearing something more…exotic, perhaps?

"Perfect? I know," she sighed, tossing the bag full of skimpy outfits to Caroline. "Now go put them on."

Grumbling a few choice words under her breath, Caroline retreated back into her bathroom, and began rummaging through outfits.

The first item she came across was a lacy, red teddy. She quickly stuffed that back in, not wanting to wear so little. Honestly, had someone just sewn a bunch of material together and called it an outfit?

And what the hell did Klaus like anyway? All this time they had been seeing each other, not once did he reveal to her what kind of lingerie he found sexy. With all the making out they had done, it hadn't been mentioned once. Her and her stupid idea to wait…what a wonderful idea _that_ had been! She knew there was a justifiable reason for it though. She had to remember that.

There were a few slips Rebekah owned that caught Caroline's eye, like a very light pink and satiny one. But Caroline kept looking. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show a _little_ more skin. Just a little. Or maybe Klaus liked the allure of less? Why was this so difficult?!

After flinging a few bras, a bustier, and a ton of thongs out of Rebekah's bag, Caroline fell back on the bathroom floor. There were a ton of choices. Surely there had to be something that would satisfy her tastes. Taking a deep breath, she went back into battle, certain that there was something for her. Tonight was going to be special. She just knew it. So why not go all out?

Very carefully, Caroline picked up a black and white, satin garter slip that looked enticing. It didn't show as much skin as a bra and thong would, but this was much more alluring in her opinion. Yes…this would be her choice.

"Are you almost done in there?" Rebekah shouted, bored.

"Give me a couple minutes," Caroline answered, moving quickly to put the lingerie on.

It took a few minutes to figure out the snaps and everything else, but she eventually got it on. Her stockings rode up her thigh, and she looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing it out. The material stuck to her curves, defining every muscle and swoop. Her breasts were heaved up to create an admirable amount of cleavage, and surprisingly, it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

"Are you done _now_?" Rebekah called again.

"I'm finished," Caroline called, exasperated by the other girl's impatience.

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth, a dress flew through a suddenly open door. When the bathroom door shut again, Caroline was left staring at a tight, black dress that went a little further than mid-thigh. It was long-sleeved, and would cover her slip perfectly. Rebekah had come prepared.

Once that was on, Caroline walked into her living room, and was soon bombarded with a pair of black heels being shoved in her face.

"Wear these," Rebekah instructed, leaving no room for argument. Caroline sighed, taking the shoes and strapping them on.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling for Rebekah. The other blonde eyed her up and down, nodding her head slowly.

"It'll do," she shrugged, gathering all of her stuff from Caroline's apartment.

While Rebekah did that, Caroline could hear Bonnie and Elena enter from their usual window, climbing through and moving to inspect the dressed up girl before them.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you so dressed up," Bonnie remarked.

"Is it too much?" Caroline asked, hoping to get a better opinion from her friends.

"I think you look great," Elena told her.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Klaus won't know how to act around you."

"He's already a fool around her," Rebekah deadpanned, acting completely uninterested as she strutted into the bathroom. "Time for makeup. Let's go, he'll be here any minute."

Caroline did as she was told, giving Bonnie and Elena an apologetic look. The two girls followed silently, watching Rebekah begin her facial care on Caroline when they stopped in the doorway. It was about fifteen minutes later when Rebekah had finished, after quickly and expertly applying the appropriate amount of products. Caroline was still astonished with how much everyone seemed to know from simply working in Hollywood.

A doorbell broke everyone from the silent moment, and Elena rushed to the window. After shuffling back to them, she smiled brightly.

"It's Klaus! Have fun tonight, Care," the brunette said with a wink, before leaving with a snickering Bonnie.

"Am I ready?" Caroline asked Rebekah, panicking slightly now that he was actually there. At her place, and ready to take her out.

"You look fine. Don't worry about anything. Just remember to make him work for you tonight," Rebekah said knowingly, grabbing her stuff and marching out of the bathroom. "Stay there."

Caroline stopped in her tracks, smoothing her dress out nervously as she heard Rebekah open the door. This was it.

"Brother," Rebekah said curtly. "You're late."

"Hello to you too, baby sister. You know I adore seeing you, but what have you done with my date?" he asked her impatiently.

"You can come out now Caroline," Rebekah called to her. "I'll leave you both to it."

The sound of a door closing signaled to Caroline that Rebekah had left. She knew Klaus was still in the apartment though, waiting by the door. Inhaling deeply, she slowly stepped out, and into her living room.

She watched as Klaus' eyes drank her in, his gaze roaming over her entire body languidly. Caroline moved closer to him, carefully, so as not to trip over her own feet. It didn't escape her notice that he was dressed well too. The way his top button was undone, showing off just a little of his bare chest.

"You look amazing," she said, giving him a small smile. Klaus didn't say anything for a while; too awestruck it seemed by her appearance. Good. Rebekah had done her job. She could only imagine what he would look like when—or if—he saw what was underneath.

"As do you," he said distantly, licking his lower lip in concentration.

Caroline smiled, closing the distance between them and placing her lips to his. Klaus grabbed her arms gently, deepening the embrace, if only for a moment. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away. If she stayed there any longer, she was afraid they might not leave the apartment.

"Shall we?" she asked, trying to coax him along. Caroline had waited this long. She could wait a little longer, until their date was over.

Klaus nodded, a little dazed. "Of course. Your ride awaits," he said cordially, offering Caroline his arm.

Together, they walked out to his Porsche, and drove to wherever it was they were going. He had wanted to make it a surprise for her, so she was still clueless about their destination. All she knew was that Klaus wanted to spend his money on her tonight. Normally, she would have said no. But it was fun to be spoiled once in a while. She had to admit that much.

About forty-five minutes later, they arrived in front of a posh building. Klaus even made sure to get out and open the door for her. After letting the valet take the car, Klaus lead her toward the elevator, where they traveled to the second-highest floor. Caroline hadn't been to this specific building before, so she still had no idea where they were going, despite her numerous protests in the car for him to just tell her.

The doors opened, and immediately, her nose was filled with the delicious smell of sushi. Large, floor-to-ceiling windows showed the city in all its nightly glory. The lights hanging above each of the booths that occupied the restaurant were dimmed so that a soft glow encompassed the floor. Modern sculptures were scattered in various areas. A bar was off by a far wall, with the word _Kimono_ flashing brightly above it. So that's where they were.

"Reservation for Mikaelson," Klaus told the hostess that walked up to them, displaying a friendly grin.

"Of course! Right this way, sir. We've been expecting you," she said cheerfully.

The two followed the sickeningly sweet woman toward a private booth in the back, right against the window. Caroline sat across from Klaus, and the lady left two menus for them.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily. Please enjoy your meal!" she smiled, walking away with a chipper step.

"So, what shall we start with?" Klaus asked her conversationally. "Have you ever had sushi before?"

"Once or twice. I think I'll be fine," she said quietly, scanning her menu. Yea, she wouldn't be fine. The menu looked a tad complicated, since she didn't know what most of the rolls were.

"Hello!" a woman said, taking her pen and pad out of an apron as she approached the table. "My name is Caryn, and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I start you off with?"

"A bottle of your finest Sauvignon Blanc, and then whatever my date would like," Klaus said, still scanning his menu. The waitress turned to Caroline, who was still looking through her drink selections. The girl had been just a bit too prompt.

"Uh…I'll have a glass of water for now," she said, smiling a little.

The waitress jotted the orders down, and nodded before leaving. "I'll be right back for your dinner order."

"Thank you," Caroline said, ignoring Klaus' chuckles.

"You can get whatever you want, love. You don't have to worry over price."

"Maybe I just want water," she said stubbornly. "Besides, you ordered a bottle of wine. I'll have some when it arrives."

"I'll hold you to that," he smirked, setting his menu down and giving her his full attention. "Do you know what you want?"

"Food," she answered. "Don't worry, I'll find something."

"I can help if you'd like," he persisted.

"Would that make you feel better?" she asked bitingly, a sarcastic grin spreading over her lips. Really, she could make her own decisions.

"Oh, feisty," Klaus laughed, lifting his hands up in surrender. "Take all the time you need."

Caroline nodded once, going back to her menu. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she could have sworn her makeup was about to sweat right off her face. It's not like she hadn't been on dates before. This was just the first _official_ date she had gone on with Klaus. Until now, they had both spent time with each other at the studio, or at each others place when one of them wasn't working. Caroline felt like this had to be close to perfect. She couldn't look like a fool with him.

Caryn came back with a decent sized bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and a glass of water. Her gaze lingered a little too long on Klaus for Caroline's comfort, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Nope. None.

"Have you two decided what you want?"

"I'll have the Spider, Dragon, and Lobster rolls. As well as whatever Sake you think best goes with these, hmm?" Klaus asked, giving the girl a charming half-grin. She nodded appreciatively and jotted it down.

"Alright. And for you, ma'am?"

"Just…the veggie roll, and the…garden roll," she said, deciding quickly from what sounded good. Caroline handed her menu to Caryn, and the waitress nodded to them with a polite smile before leaving them alone.

"Is everything alright, Caroline? You seem…on edge," Klaus observed.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively, trying to get him off the topic.

"Please say it isn't because this is our first time out in public," Klaus said solemnly, giving her a worried look. "Those articles a couple of weeks ago were nothing. You were not the reason Tatia and I broke up."

"But I am," she hissed quietly, finally venting the true reason she was anxious about being out with Klaus. She hadn't even thought about it until now. That was something she had tried to repress. "I _am_ the reason Tatia broke up with you."

"Do not listen to those parasites. _I_ am the reason Tatia ended our relationship. Not you. Do not believe for one minute that you had anything to do with that."

"I can't help it, Klaus. It was my fault."

"No. It wasn't. End of discussion."

"You can't just say end of discussion, and expect it to be the end of the discussion!"

"Actually, I can, and just did."

"This isn't finished, Klaus. We can't keep ignoring the papar—"

"Did you know Elijah raised me for most of my childhood?" Klaus asked quietly.

Now _that_ was how someone effectively changed conversations. Caroline immediately lost interest in journalists, and took the chance to learn more about Klaus' past. This was what she had been waiting for. The moment he decided he could open up to her.

"No…I didn't know."

"When the plane crashed ten years ago, my siblings and I didn't know what to do. We had lost both our parents, and our uncle. We turned to Finn to help guide us through it all, but he had turned to other devices to cope. It was Elijah who raised Kol, Rebekah, and I. He is only two years older than I am, and yet he had to take on the role of guardian. He's aged from it, but I will always be thankful to him for stepping up as more than an older brother. Rebekah was only thirteen at the time of the accident. We all needed someone, and Finn wasn't there."

"Is that why he's so distant now?" Caroline asked tentatively.

Klaus shook his head. "No, he's gotten better since. Sage whipped him into shape, but it was too late by then. The damage to our relationship had been done. He is my brother, but he is not Elijah. Not even my parents were able to raise us as well as Elijah had."

"Was it because they pushed you so hard? As a child?"

"Yes. My mother and father were not admirable people. They are not people I aspire to be."

"You're nothing like them," she told him softly, reaching out to grab his hand. "You're so much better than that, Klaus. Well, when you want to be."

He chuckled, taking her hand in his. "I was the man you first met for so long after the crash. I was like that for years…until a year ago, when I first met Tatia."

"How did you two meet?"

"She was doing a shoot down the street from the studios. How stunning she looked in her orange sundress. I was instantly infatuated, and I wanted her. So, I wooed her, until she thought I was worth spending time on. We dated ever since."

"Until now," Caroline said sadly, her previous guilt-ridden thoughts returning.

"Until now," Klaus agreed, "when I met a beautiful woman, who fought back just as much as I did. You made me want someone more than I had ever wanted before. And I didn't even know it."

Caroline felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "You're just saying that."

"I never _just_ say anything."

She thought Klaus would say more, but their food had arrived at that moment, silencing them until the waitress left. Which she took her sweet time doing, Caroline might add.

"I think she has a thing for you," Caroline smiled, taking a small bite of her sushi. It wasn't that bad. It helped that this was a five-star restaurant though.

"Frankly, I don't care," Klaus shrugged, taking a sip from his sake. "She's just another fan. She doesn't want me; she wants the idea of me. That woman doesn't know a single thing about what I'm like."

"Please. I could name a thousand girls who want you for you," she scoffed, like it should have been obvious.

Klaus smirked. "Would one of those names be yours?"

Caroline's mouth opened and closed, searching for the right thing to say, but nothing came to mind. Damn him. His eyebrows darted up, intrigued by her silence. She stuffed another piece of sushi into her mouth, chewing with force. Of course she wanted him. They wouldn't be together if that wasn't true. But she had never outright said what she thought.

She couldn't bring herself to admit it. That she wanted Klaus _that_ much. That she was willing to open up to him, emotionally and physically. It was tiresome trying to hold back what she felt. For once, she just wanted to be open with him, and put herself out there. He had made it clear he was willing to stick around, and that he wanted to be with her. Could she not do the same?

Yes. Yes she could do that…for him.

"Yes," she confessed quietly, letting her eyes meet his slightly shocked ones. "I am one of those names."

"Do not play with me, sweetheart," he warned, his voice strained. "Don't do that to me."

He dared to ask her if she was playing with _his_ heart? Oh please. That wasn't acceptable. With a grin tugging at her lips, she waved her hand in the air for the waitress, who was nowhere in sight. It didn't matter that her meal wasn't completely finished. She had a different hunger now, and her new wave of confidence was going to help her get it.

"I think I'm finished eating," she mused, just loud enough for him to hear.

Klaus' brows furrowed, and his back straightened. That had piqued his interests. He waved to a nearby waiter, not even caring that it wasn't Caryn.

"We need our check," he told the man, "preferably _now_."

The man nodded, walking off to go to the kitchen. Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her, trying to stare through her. She smiled, turning her attention to him, just before they saw Caryn coming out of the kitchen doors.

"Thank god," Caroline sighed dramatically. "This garter slip is terribly uncomfortable."

Klaus choked on nothing, swallowing back a large lump right as Caryn approached the table.

"Are you alright, sir?"

He nodded, digging through his pockets and tossing a one hundred dollar bill and a fifty-dollar bill onto the table. "Keep the change," he said tightly, standing up and moving around Caryn to get to Caroline.

His hand went straight for hers, and he all but pulled her out of her chair, while she couldn't stop smiling to herself. Giving the waitress a final, victorious smile, she wrapped her arm around Klaus' waist. That's right. Caroline was the one going home with him. She'd like to see that girl try to kiss his ass now.

The two of them fled the building like a couple of criminals, and waited impatiently for the valet to get Klaus' Porsche from wherever it had been parked. Off in the distance, Caroline could see a few flashes going off, but this time she didn't care. Let the media say what they wanted. She shouldn't care what they said about her. Klaus wasn't with Tatia when they got together. He wasn't cheating, and she wasn't a home wrecker.

After waiting forever, Klaus thanked the man quickly, gave him a small tip, and hurriedly opened Caroline's door for her. Once they were both inside, and Klaus was driving toward his penthouse, Caroline had to remind him a few times to go the speed limit so no one pulled them over. The last thing the tabloids needed was for him to get a speeding ticket, all because two horny adults couldn't hold their urges anymore.

It took about thirty minutes for Klaus to get through traffic, but they eventually made it to his building. They gave a tiny nod to the doorman, and practically ran to the elevator. This reminded her of when they had come here before, running into Kol shortly after. When he had tried tempting her, and she wouldn't to give in.

This time, she could.

When the doors closed, it was _Caroline_ who pushed Klaus against the wall this time. His expression showed how she kept surprising him that night. But he showed no signs of stopping her.

Her mouth clashed against his, and she ran her fingers through his soft curls. Warmth began to spread throughout her, particularly between her thighs. Klaus' hand ran up her leg, hitching it to his waist, as he ventured further. His fingers played with the strap attached to her stockings, and the rumble that vibrated through his chest sent her skyrocketing.

"Please tell me this isn't payback for the last time we were here," he rasped, a low chuckle erupting through him.

"No. No tricks. Just me. I'm yours," she breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, and sliding kisses down his throat.

The doors to the elevator dinged, indicating they had arrived. With ease, Klaus lifted her up, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Together, they entered his place, and it was Klaus' turn to put her up against the wall.

"I hope you're not attached to whatever is underneath that dress," he chuckled, sliding his hands down her sides. "As soon as I see it, it's gone."

"Then hurry up and see it," she demanded, rubbing against him for incentive.

Caroline could feel his smile through the kiss, and she couldn't help but smile in return. She would just leave out that he would get a reprimanding from Rebekah for ripping her slip. Now was not the time or place for that.

The two of them stumbled out of the foyer, and into the living room. It was only then that she had thought perhaps Kol would be there, and witness them moving further in their relationship. When she thought he would catch them, she didn't care. It would surely scar him, and a part of her thought it would be quite the payback for the kitchen incident.

What Caroline hadn't been expecting was for someone besides Kol to be at the penthouse. A small gasp brought them out of their frenzy, making them look toward the source. Caroline's hair was probably a mess, and she could feel the anger emanating from Klaus. Until he saw who had caught them in the act, at least.

"I'm sorry…I can see I came at the wrong time," the woman said apologetically, obviously embarrassed that she interrupted. Suddenly, Caroline felt too close to Klaus.

"Tatia?" he breathed, his brows knitting together in confusion. "What are you doing here?"


	13. I'll Make Love to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title might suggest, certain smutty events may or may not occur in this chapter. You have been warned.

"Um…I, uh…I should go," Caroline said shyly, peeling herself off of Klaus.

"Why?" Klaus asked, trying to keep her by his side. She continued to wiggle out of his grasp though, and he was unable to keep her there. He really wished she wouldn't try to leave. He didn't want her to! She shouldn't feel obligated to go!

"Well…this…seems like one of those times when a third party isn't needed," she reasoned. "You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Caroline—"

"It's okay, Klaus," she said, but Klaus didn't miss the hint of sadness in her voice. "Really."

"Caroline, you don't have to go!"

Without saying another word, and only giving a wave to Klaus and Tatia, Caroline scurried out of the penthouse as fast as she could, ignoring Klaus' last words. Wonderful. He knew she was going to regret moving any further in their relationship. Everything had been going so well! And now he couldn't even run out to make her feel better. All he wanted was for her to come back.

Klaus turned on his heels to face Tatia, his features marred with the rage he felt. "Why are you here?" he asked again. No matter how angry he felt he couldn't bring himself to yell at Tatia. The two had history, and that was hard to ignore.

"You have to know that I never meant to interrupt you two," she said softly. "I had no idea."

"You didn't? That's funny, considering it's why you left me," he said sarcastically, stalking toward the kitchen. "What has it been now? Three months? I thought you might not be coming back. Why of all times now?"

"I had a break. I figured it was the only opportunity I might have to leave the country."

"But why? Why come back here to stir everything up?" She would have been better off staying in Bulgaria.

"This might be hard to believe, but it wasn't just you I came back to talk to," Tatia retorted. "I do have friends and a sister to visit."

"Well you're in my house," Klaus challenged, "I think it's reasonable to think your return has something to do with me. How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Your spare key is not hidden so well," she smiled, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"So you can just enter whenever you want?" He would need to think of a new hiding spot. Apparently keeping it with the plants wasn't working.

"I only came to see you to clear up why I broke up with you. It has felt unresolved to me lately."

"I thought we did that months ago." He was so happy that she felt the need to come back because it felt unresolved to _her_. Klaus was doing just fine until she intruded upon his time with Caroline.

"When I left Klaus, I still loved you," she said almost angrily, trying to make him listen. He was definitely listening though, no doubt about that. "I let you go because of it, and because I didn't deserve to be hurt over and over again. Do not make me out to be the bad guy when clearly I was right."

"Past tense," he noted solemnly, pouring himself a drink. "Your love for me is past tense." She had indeed been right, but he wouldn't admit it to her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"That's because I've met someone," she admitted without hesitation.

Klaus stopped pouring his drink, snapping his gaze to hers. What? Had she come back here to rub that in his face? Not only was he pissed about being told of her affections lying elsewhere, but he was also pissed at himself for _caring_! He shouldn't give a damn if she had another man in her life. But that need to possess what was his began to rear its ugly head. He _had_ loved her too. He had loved her very dearly. But why did it matter now? Klaus didn't feel anything for her, and yet this was still a slap in the face.

"Hooray. For. You," he said grimly, downing what liquor he had in his glass with one gulp. "Is this supposed to be important to me?"

"I need to know that things between us are finished. For good," she said quietly. "I need to know you and I are done. I love this man, Klaus. I want to know nothing will come between us. Be it what feelings you may have for me, or what feelings I may have for you."

"I can't control what feelings you have for me," he shrugged indifferently.

"But you can control what feelings _you_ have. I need to know you won't decide to come find me out of jealousy. I need to know I can move forward with him. I know now after seeing you with Caroline that I won't. In fact, I'm pleased. I want you to be happy, Klaus. You deserve that happiness."

"Aren't you just a sweet little girl," Klaus scoffed. "How do you know this new guy is so important? Hmm? You can't just figure this out on your own? Forget about me like a normal ex? You needed to come see me for all this? I'm sure being with him would help you decipher your feelings better than it would by being with me."

"I know I love him," Tatia said decisively, "and I know he loves me."

"Do tell me how you know so well," Klaus chuckled sarcastically. "I'd love to hear this."

"He looks at me the way I see you look at Caroline," she said, blinking back tears. Her face remained stoic, despite the pain behind her eyes. "He loves me."

Klaus was taken aback. Was she trying to insinuate what he thought she was? That he loved Caroline? Preposterous. Tatia knew nothing.

"I think you need to reevaluate your relationship if that's what your judging it off of," he said seriously.

"I think there's no need for that," she said calmly and confidently, standing up to walk toward Klaus. "I thought coming back here would give me the answers I needed. And it did. I know that you and I will always have a connection, but it will never be like it was. I will always be around because of Katerina, and it's important we figure this out now. And after tonight, I know that I can handle seeing you with Caroline. But can you handle seeing me with someone else?"

"Tatia, you can't just barge in here and demand to know how I feel!" he said, frustrated. "How can you expect me to have my feelings pinpointed when you and I—"

"Answer me, Niklaus," she warned, poking her finger into his chest. "Can you handle seeing me around someone else's arm? Can you handle it, or will we have to work something out for when I visit Katerina?"

Klaus practically had to hold his breath from their proximity. He hadn't been this close to her since the night they broke up. And he did feel something, a residual effect from their breakup. They did have history, and that connection would always be there. But when she poked his chest, it wasn't her that his heart ached for. His heart fucking _ached_ for someone that wasn't in the room. And it was then that he realized the whole point to her visit. It hadn't been unreasonable. In fact, he might have needed that extra little push.

"Yes…" he said slowly, blinking a couple of times. "It's fine. If you'll excuse me now, I am long overdue to be somewhere else."

Tatia gave him a small, knowing smile. "I wish you two the best."

"Consider the sentiment returned," Klaus said distantly, walking off as quickly as he could toward the door. He had already stayed far too long. As soon as Caroline had walked out, he should have gone after her. But this needed to happen too. He needed to end any and all ties he had with Tatia, whether he knew about them or not. And now he had. He knew for certain didn't want Tatia, or would want her back in the future. He wanted someone else.

Once he was down by the building's entrance, he went straight for the doorman. Caroline had come with him. She would have had to walk or get a cab.

"Which way—"

"She caught a cab, and headed that way," the man said kindly, pointing out the direction Caroline had gone.

"Thank you," Klaus said sincerely, patting the man on his shoulder before going to the Porsche.

He could finally give all of himself to Caroline, and no ex would be able to stop him now.

* * *

Caroline lied across her bed, not having bothered to undress yet from her date. No tears covered her cheeks, because she was sick of shedding them. Everything had been going so well, and then _she_ had to come back. Tatia was nice and all, but Klaus had loved her for a good year before he even knew Caroline. How was she supposed to compete with that?

Staying would have been an awful choice. Obviously, whatever conversation she wanted to have with him was meant for two people. Not three. She would not stay to be a third wheel, and watch the man she had been about to open up to fall all over his ex. Because she knew it would happen. Feelings like they had for each other didn't just go away. She knew that, even if Klaus didn't.

She had come into her place as stealthily as she could, so Elena and Bonnie wouldn't hear her and come down to check on how the big date went. Or ask why she was home so early. Caroline needed time to herself. Time away from men who didn't know what they wanted, and away from friends who only cared about her.

At least Rebekah's slip wouldn't be ruined. There was that positive outcome out of all of this.

No, actually. It wasn't. She wanted ripped lingerie dammit.

With a heavy sigh, Caroline stood up, and began to walk toward her bathroom. She wasn't sure how long she had just lied lifelessly on her bed, but she needed to start removing the product on her face, and the pointless clothing underneath her dress. It was late, and she was exhausted. Bed sounded very appealing at the moment. So did a gallon of ice cream, but she would save that for tomorrow.

Right as she reached her bathroom door, there was rapid knocking at her front door. Wonderful. Elena and Bonnie had seen her come home. She should have known it was too much to hope those two had been asleep. They would stay up all night waiting to see if she would come home, or if it wouldn't be until morning when they could harass her.

"Caroline?!" she heard Klaus say from the other side of her door. Well, he was certainly the last person she expected to hear.

"Go away," she said dejectedly, still not wanting any company. She couldn't help wondering why he was there though. Did that mean things didn't go well with Tatia? Or that he was there to break things off with Caroline?

"Please open up," he asked, a hint of desperation to his voice that she had never heard before. "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I need to be alone right now," she called back, walking into her bathroom, and trying to stop the tear that threatened to fall. And she had been doing so well.

"Nothing happened with Tatia and I," he told her, not giving up. "We just had a much needed chat."

"Sure," she scoffed. "Just a chat."

"I'm serious, Caroline. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Just go away!" she groaned, leaning against the bathroom counter.

She waited a couple of minutes to listen for any protests from Klaus, but nothing came. That's what she thought. He wasn't there for Caroline. He just felt guilty. Her finger reached up to wipe the lone tear away, shaking just a little. Oh, she was nothing but an idiot. What was she even doing? Of course she wanted to see him. As fast as she could, she ran out of her bathroom and to her front door. She whipped it open hastily, not wanting to make the same mistake she had last time. This time, she would go after him.

Caroline looked both ways, but didn't see any sign of Klaus. She walked down the balcony to the stairs, and then down the other way when she didn't see him. There was still no sign of him. Caroline inhaled deeply, and leaned over the railing momentarily, trying to gather herself. It's okay. He wouldn't have gotten far. She could grab her purse, and go call a cab. Yes, that's what she would do.

Wiping away the stray tears that continued to fall, she hurried back to grab her belongings. Upon entering her apartment, she heard the window from her kitchen opening and closing. Of all times for those two to come down, now was not a good one.

"I can't talk right now you guys, I have to go find Klaus," she sighed.

"No need," Klaus said, smoothing his shirt out. "He found you."

Caroline's eyes opened wide as she slowly closed the door behind her. "But how…"

"Elena and Bonnie were very helpful," he answered for her. Of course it would be them.

"Right. Well I'm glad they could help," Caroline said nonchalantly, moving to sit on her couch. Klaus walked over, taking a seat across from her on the coffee table.

"We really need to—" Klaus began, but stopped as he looked harder at her face. His thumb came up to wipe away the tears leaking down. "I made you cry."

"No," she said stubbornly, not wanting to give him that much power over her.

"Caroline…" he said tenderly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

"You didn't. I just realized I can't compete with Tatia," she shrugged, trying not to let his actions faze her. She was still waiting for the blow.

"Sweetheart, you have it all wrong. Tatia can't compete with _you_."

"No. That's not true. We were about to take a very big step, and it was all stopped because she walked in. It's fine if you want to be with her Klaus, I just can't stick around for it. I can't watch someone I'm falling for fawn over another woman. You're important to me, Klaus. Despite my better judgment, I let you in. And I don't want to wait for you to break my heart."

"Would you listen to me? _You_ are important. You mean more to me than Tatia, Caroline. I know that now, and it shouldn't have taken me so long to figure it out. Please don't regret letting me in. Don't say that I'm fawning over another woman when I can only think about you."

"Tatia was your first love, Klaus. I can never be that for you," she tried reasoning with him. Caroline was no Tatia.

"I'm not asking you to be," he said, sounding frustrated. "All I'm asking is if you still want me, because I want you, Caroline. _You_ are my choice. Not Tatia, and not anyone else. I won't walk away unless you want me to, but I still won't go without a fight. I can't stand the thought of you going off to someone else, all because you think I don't want you. I can't see you with someone else. But Tatia...she _is_ with someone else. That's why she was in my penthouse. And at first, it did anger me. My male pride flared, and I was upset. But when she asked me if I could handle seeing her with someone else, I knew that I could. But not with you. Never with you. So I'm telling you now, that I want to be with you so bad it physically pains me to admit it."

Caroline shook her head, wiping her face again with a small smile. Maybe she was overwhelmed with just a small bit of happiness she wasn't expecting to feel, or because her previous insecurities all appeared so silly now. Klaus seemed so open, so vulnerable in that moment. He was being genuine, and Caroline knew it. He was staring at her like he had that morning after the pool. That look that spoke of the pure, unadulterated devotion he held in his heart for her.

"I want you too," she said quietly, breaking out into a bright smile. His persistence told her this wasn't a joke. How could she have thought Klaus would break her trust in him? After he had tried so hard, there wasn't a chance he would do something like that. Caroline moved from where she sat, to sit on his lap, and kiss him on the lips. She was tired of always holding back. With their Tatia roadblock gone, she realized the path ahead seemed so much easier.

"Caroline," he tried between kisses, already understanding where she wanted to take it, "we don't have to do this. Not now."

"I want you," she murmured, kissing down his neck softly. "Are you going to deny me what I want?"

The tiny moan she elicited from him was answer enough. She placed her hand on his cheek, working her mouth back up to the spot right near his earlobe. Klaus' arms tightened around her waist, and he picked her up, heading straight for her bedroom.

She fell onto her back once they reached the bed, and Klaus was quick to work on yanking her stockings off. The flimsy material tore easily, ripping away from the hooks.

"Now that's more like it," he rasped.

"Rebekah won't be too happy with you," she chuckled.

"So that's why you aren't attached to it," he smiled, sitting up so he could slide her dress off of her. His eyes widened appreciatively at how the slip fitted her, and his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. A gruff moan rumbled through him, and his eyes instantly dilated. "I'll have to thank her for lending a hand."

"Maybe next time you can actually tell me what you like so I know what to shop for," she giggled. "Rebekah didn't have time to go with me since Stefan asked for her help at the last minute."

"So he's useful after all," Klaus mused, sliding his hands up her sides until he reached the straps around her shoulders. With a swift tug, the straps broke, and he began kissing at the base of her neck.

Caroline ran her hands over his chest, toying with the buttons that begged her to undo them. One by one, she unsnapped them while Klaus continued his ministrations. When she rolled the now unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders, he helped remove it the rest of the way once she could go no further. His bare upper body was now hers to view. His broad shoulders and lean muscle teased her, and her hands immediately grazed over his body lightly.

Klaus' whole body gradually fell to hers, fitting every curve perfectly. He was like the missing puzzle piece. A clichéd way to put it, but there was no better way she could think of to describe the feeling. She felt whole.

His lips traveled down her body until he reached just the top of her breasts, and had to completely tear the slip off. She was now left completely bare to him as he tossed the useless material far away. This was an unfair situation. Caroline fiddled with the button on his pants, and hastily worked to slide them off. He again had to help her, but eventually he was as exposed as she was.

She could feel his length against the inside of her thigh, and her body quivered with anticipation for him to enter. But he wouldn't be so easy on her. No, he would make her wait. She tried bucking her hips up to meet his, but he would always push her back down, rubbing his arms down her legs, and leaving heated kisses over her body. Caroline mewled from the friction of his skin against hers, needing him to be inside her.

She opened her legs wider, trying to make her invitation clear to him. But he wouldn't take it, not yet. Caroline felt light-headed as Klaus began to massage the inner parts of her thigh, stroking his thumbs along her skin at a painstakingly slow pace. He gripped her rear tightly, moving up her arched back as his lips moved down her chest. She could feel her nipples harden instantly, and she practically whimpered to him so they would get attention.

Klaus listened, moving his lips up to suck on them gently. His tongue flicked and probed, making her writhe more. Could he not just give her some release? She managed to make her hand move toward his manhood, and began stroking the hard length. Klaus shuddered from the touch, a small gasp escaping as he moved to put his forehead just beside her head. Perhaps this would motivate him.

It did.

With a low hiss, Klaus grabbed her hand so he could pull it gently away, and then proceed to center himself near her entrance. His gaze met hers, double-checking that she was ready for him. She nodded eagerly, not understanding at this point why in the hell he would even need to ask. The throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable.

Very slowly, she felt Klaus' tip enter, and a small series of pants escaped her mouth. Caroline wanted to meet him thrust for thrust, but Klaus insisted on doing all the work. She would let him…this time. It didn't bother her if he wanted to take a little control this time around.

His hips moved up and down rhythmically, as she held on to his shoulders, bringing his lips down to hers while he moved. Klaus had to adjust himself while lying on top of her, angling his length just right so he would hit her sweet spot. And boy did that make a difference. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. She could feel her nails dig into Klaus' back while his pace quickened, and she could feel herself unhinge. He was in much the same state, panting quietly while he never once ceased his thrusts.

It took a few more minutes before Caroline could feel him pulsating inside her, releasing as his orgasm washed over him. Caroline could feel herself slipping closer to the edge, as Klaus continued pumping in and out of her. All it took was a soft kiss to her neck to make Caroline tremble beneath him. It was the way he hovered gingerly against her overly sensitive skin, his lips barely grazing the surface that made her toes curl, and body shake.

The dizziness she felt subsided after a while, and her vision wasn't so bleary anymore. Her cheeks still felt warm to the touch when Klaus stroked his knuckles across them, looking down upon her with a passionate gaze that made her heart beat faster.

"You are incredible," he whispered, enunciating each word slowly.

Caroline smiled widely up at him, giggling from the joy she felt. "I know."

Klaus laughed, falling to the spot on the bed beside her, and bringing her close to his chest. "To think that's what we have been missing out on this entire time."

"It won't be a problem anymore," she reminded him, still trying to steady her breathing. "All we have to worry about now is not having sex every time we leave the house."

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. "I could introduce you to the world of public affairs."

"I don't think so," she laughed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck from embarrassment. Just the thought made her blush.

"Give it a chance, Caroline. I dare you," he smirked, not wanting to give up on this subject. She slapped his chest playfully, bringing the blanket up to cover them both.

"I'll be satisfied with private sex for now."

"For now," he noted slyly, catching the last bit of her sentence.

"Can't we just be happy that this finally happened?" she smiled, reaching her hand up to place it on his cheek. Caroline turned his lips toward her, so she could place a chaste kiss to them.

"I suppose we can," he told her, that affectionate look returning to his eyes. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"I am, now shut up and hold me so we can go to sleep," she instructed, placing her hand on his chest to trace tiny patterns with her fingers.

Klaus only laughed in response, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer, if that was even possible. He turned off the one lamp beside her bed, so that the room was pitch black. A serene silence fell over the room as they listened to the nightlife outside.

For once, the two of them weren't worrying about an ex, about whether it was safe or not to open up to the other, or if someone was going to come around the corner and ruin their moment. They could bask in the afterglow of what they had just done, and simply be together. It was freeing to finally be by his side, as his girl. More than so than she had been before. It made her heart swell more than she ever thought it would.

And this time, she wasn't going to worry about the media. There was no Tatia for them to go on about, because Klaus had chosen Caroline. She didn't doubt that he would clear that up in the future, which was something she never thought she would feel. She actually trusted Klaus enough to know that he wouldn't let them harass Caroline any longer. They would never get away from the paparazzi's prying eyes, but this would at least be a start.

Caroline and Klaus would finally get their chance to give this relationship a shot.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus awoke to the feel of Caroline's back against his chest. His eyes struggled to open, still heavy with sleep. The smell of Caroline's fruity shampoo invaded his senses, and her soft skin rubbed against him. Had there ever been a better way to wake up? This made his adrenaline run better than any caffeinated substitute.

He placed his lips against her bare shoulder, noticing that she still wasn't awake yet. It vaguely registered in his mind that he did have to get to work today. Even though he didn't want to leave her. It wouldn't be proper for her to come back and work for him now, would it? Actually, he didn't want her to. His girl would not be under his employment. But he did want her around more. Would Connor mind if she never came back to work for him? Klaus would be.

Caroline shifted in her sleep, a soft moan escaping as she turned over to nestle into Klaus more. He grinned, trailing his finger lightly down her arm. To think he had been such a fool for so long. No wonder she had kept her heart guarded. Klaus had never really been able to give himself completely, not without severing all ties to his past.

"Klaus?" Caroline mumbled, her brows furrowing while her eyes remained closed.

"Were you hoping for someone else?" he asked, amused by her sleepy state.

She grinned, patting his chest. "Why would I do that when you're right here?"

"Where should I start?" Klaus mused, playing along. "What man could you possibly deem dreamier than me?"

"Oh, well if _that's_ what you wanted to know," Caroline smiled, giggling when Klaus wrapped her up tighter in his arms.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically.

Caroline grinned triumphantly, finally opening her eyes to look at him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he returned, moving a strand of hair back.

"So…what are the plans for today?" she asked, watching him intently.

"I don't know about you, love, but I have work."

"Connor doesn't need me today. He wants the whole day to spend with a special lady friend he has," she smiled.

"How interesting," Klaus drawled. "That would mean you're free to accompany me today, if you would like."

"Is that a serious question?" she asked, sitting up on her elbow. "Of course I want to! I would get to see everyone again! And I could help you with lines for your new movie."

"Oh yes, I remember how wonderful you are at rehearsing lines," Klaus reminisced, recalling the first time they had almost kissed.

"All the more reason for me to join you," she said excitedly, suddenly more awake. Caroline gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then got out of bed to run to her bathroom. "Come on! Time to get moving. Places to be, things to do!"

What had Klaus brought upon himself? He shook his head, trying to find the motivation to get out of bed. Then he saw Caroline standing in the doorway, completely naked, and smiling mischievously at him.

"I need to get a shower," she sighed, giving him a longing look before disappearing behind the wall.

There was his motivation.

Klaus smiled, hopping out of bed and walking into her bathroom. He was met with small hands yanking him toward the shower, giggling as she turned on the water.

This was the only acceptable way to wake up in the mornings now. No one would ever be able to tell him otherwise. Sure, things between them wouldn't always be like this. The honeymoon phase would end eventually, but he was okay with that. When it ended, that would be when the real work began. And Klaus was never one to turn down a challenge.


	14. In the Moment

Klaus' Porsche pulled into the studio, and Caroline was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. Well, almost. She remained seated like a big girl, trying to be nonchalant after displaying her earlier eagerness to get to his work. Normally, she wouldn't have cared so much, since she had been here plenty of times before when they tried to steal a quick make out session. But with the prospect of being officially Klaus' girl, and no signs of a Tatia reoccurrence, things seemed so much brighter. She still missed everyone, since she didn't see the group as often as she did when she worked for him.

Almost as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, a loud screech could be heard beside Caroline's side. She snapped around to see that it was just Kol in his customized golf cart. The very golf cart that had caused everyone more trouble than relief.

Caroline got out of the car to greet him, but he was already on his knees, hugging her tightly around the waist. Her arms shot up, not prepared for the greeting. It's not like she had been gone that long. He had seen her many times.

"YOU'RE BACK," Kol exclaimed dramatically. "And glowing, might I add."

"Kol, I've been coming here since Christmas," she said dryly, choosing to ignore his comment about her glow. Her shower sex that morning had been rather incredible.

"Don't ruin the moment," he sniffed with exaggeration, "I just missed you."

She smiled, and patted Kol's head affectionately. Caroline almost thought the confession was sweet, until his hands gradually slid down her backside, and his palms were on her ass.

With a quickness that almost gave her whiplash, Klaus had Kol by the back of the neck, and pulled him up. He shoved his younger brother toward the golf cart, and put his arm around Caroline protectively.

"Do that again, and I'll go find Sage," Klaus warned. "I'm sure she has some sort of problem on her hands that you caused."

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Kol complained, putting one arm around the back of his seat. "I was having fun."

"Go have fun with Anna," Caroline suggested playfully. Kol's eyes narrowed, and she wondered if she had hit sensitive territory.

"Anna and I are in a bit of a fight," Kol informed them. "She thinks the handcuffs I used were too tight."

"We're leaving," Klaus said quickly, dragging Caroline along with him. She couldn't stop giggling, and had to turn around briefly to wave goodbye to Kol. But she was surprised to see he was following in his golf cart.

"Oh come on! Let me give you two a ride at least?" Kol offered.

"I don't want to hear anymore about what you do behind closed doors," Klaus muttered, trying to ignore Kol.

"I won't say anything else!" Kol argued, almost running into a passerby because he wasn't watching where he drove. "Please?"

"Let's give him a chance," Caroline whispered to Klaus, giving him her best set of puppy eyes. "It could be fun."

"I doubt that," he mumbled back to her, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine."

Caroline smiled, and heard the recognizable screech of Kol's cart. Together, they hopped into the back, and held on when Kol sped off toward Klaus' trailer. As Kol began humming to himself, and being as happy as could be being the chauffeur, they passed the Salvatore brothers walking idly by. The two hurried to catch the roving cart before it got too far. Damon took the passenger's side, and Stefan hopped up onto the back with Klaus and Caroline.

"Happy to see you back, Caroline," Stefan smiled.

"Happy to be back," she agreed, leaning into Klaus.

"Before you all get sickeningly sweet," Damon said from the front, "Alaric wanted me to tell say that he's looking for you, Klaus. Something about preparing you for your next scene."

"Ah. Almost forgot," he said quietly, placing a kiss on Caroline's forehead, and then standing up on the still moving cart. "Time for me to leave you folks. I'll see you in my trailer shortly, love."

With a bow of his head, he waited patiently for a good time to jump off, and then made his leap. Caroline didn't know what in the hell he was thinking, but he landed with only a little staggering. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and watched him laugh all the way to Damon's trailer. He could still be such an asshole.

"That's not the first time he's jumped off of Kol's cart," Stefan told her, chuckling quietly.

"You all are idiots sometimes," she sighed, shaking her head. Caroline leaned her head against the palm of her hand, and stared at Stefan. "How are things with Rebekah?"

"Really good, actually. I've uh…been thinking about asking Rebekah to move in with me."

"Oh god," Damon groaned.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline clapped, turning completely to face Stefan. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Can we not talk about my sister's personal life? I'd rather not know," Kol added, obviously disgusted at the turn the conversation was taking.

"Shut up, Kol! If I have to hear about kinky handcuffs you use, I can listen to Stefan and Rebekah's cute story."

"I think we've reached your stop then," Kol said, screeching to a halt, jolting all of them unexpectedly.

Caroline huffed, and got up from her seat, hitting Kol on the back of his head as she passed him. She heard Stefan laugh as he got off as well, leaving Kol and Damon to go off to wherever they needed to be. Together, Stefan and Caroline walked off to Klaus' trailer, where they could have more of a private conversation.

"Okay, time for girl talk" Caroline said, plopping down on Klaus' couch. She curled her legs up on the sofa, and looked to Stefan attentively. "Tell me things."

"There isn't much to tell!" Stefan laughed, taking a seat beside her. "I just…I want to take the next step. I want to wake up with her and not have to leave, you know?"

"Don't I ever," Caroline sighed.

"So how do I ask her then?"

"Have you thought about hiding the key somewhere she could find it and be surprised?" Caroline suggested.

"Yea, but where do I hide it? I think Rebekah knows something is up, and I'm worried she's expecting an engagement ring. What if I disappoint her?"

"You won't disappoint her, Stefan," Caroline assured him, patting his shoulder gently. "Rebekah loves you. Even I know that."

"So if I just left a little…I don't know…maybe a trail for her to follow? Like a scavenger hunt? And leave little clues around for her to go find it with?"

"Oh," Caroline cooed, unable to hold back the sheer cuteness of Stefan's idea. "That is adorable!"

"It's not that unique. And would it be too soon to ask her?"

"But it's cute! Do it," Caroline demanded. He couldn't just say that and not do it! Rebekah might be hard to please, but that would surely be something she'd like. "As for if it's too soon, do it only if it feels right. I can't tell you that."

"Now you've gone and given my girl high expectations," Klaus said from the doorway, leaning leisurely against it. "How am I ever going to please her now?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Stefan laughed, leaning back on the couch. "Done already"

"Or he could take notes," Caroline suggested nonchalantly.

"Or Stefan could stop placing ideas in your head," Klaus countered, moving further into the room and sitting beside Caroline. "And makeup doesn't take long when your working with perfection."

"Yea. Sure. And I guess this is my cue to leave. But I'll think about what I told you, Caroline." Stefan gave the two a final nod, and strolled out of Klaus' trailer. Caroline felt bad that he decided to go, but she did say she would rehearse lines with Klaus. Which had a high possibility of leading to other things. Hell, she might become more of a distraction than help.

"So, Debbie Downer," Caroline remarked, reaching for the script lying on the table. "Is this what we should be looking at?"

"That would be the script, love."

"What is the movie about?" Caroline skimmed through the pages, noticing that it looked like another action flick. Klaus really needed to branch out more, but she doubted he would go for a romantic comedy anytime soon.

"It's about a man and a woman who work for an agency that fights crime."

"Sounds cheesy," she teased. "And isn't that what your last one was about?"

"No, we had to fight against a curse in that one," Klaus reminded her. "But your words inspire such confidence. I assure you, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Right. So who has been cast as your leading lady?"

"Why so curious?" Klaus smirked.

"I was only wondering. Just want to know whom you'll be spending time with."

"Well, I'll have you know—"

"Klaus," Katerina called as she swiftly marched into Klaus' trailer, without feeling the need to knock. Caroline jumped at the sudden intrusion, and realized they would need to lock that door more often. The last thing she needed was to be walked in on while her and Klaus did…activities.

"Nice to see you too, Katerina," Klaus said sarcastically. "Don't worry, it's not like knocking would have been more polite."

"Interesting," she noted, pretending to care. She dropped another stack of papers onto the table, and went right back to the door. The girl didn't even bother staying after her interruption. How rude.

"Who gave you that?" Klaus asked. He seemed confused by why she was delivering his most recent gift.

"Sage is busy cleaning up after Kol, so I got to play messenger," Katerina sighed, strutting out of the trailer without so much as a goodbye.

"Does she always do that?" Caroline asked, her brows knitting together.

"Unfortunately," he answered, picking up the stack of papers and handing them to Caroline. "This is yours."

"What?" Was this a joke? Caroline carefully took them, and flipped through the pages. It was another script. For the movie he was going to be in.

"Got you an audition, but you're going to have to do the work. Prove to them that you're worth taking a shot on. Which, I know you can do."

"Klaus…I don't know what to say."

"Thank you, you're the best, something along those lines?"

"I was thinking more…oh I don't know…what the _hell_?!" Caroline flipped out, smacking him with the packet of papers.

"Ouch. Not the reaction I was expecting," he said quietly, more to himself than to her.

Of course she wanted to be happy about this, but was this seriously happening? Had he honestly gotten her an audition for a role? How was she supposed to act in a movie opposite of him? She couldn't act! No matter how much exposure she had gotten, nothing had truly prepared her for the Hollywood lifestyle. Bonnie was slowly going somewhere with her singing career, and Elena was working on her book, but Caroline still hadn't decided what she was going to do. And she wasn't entirely sure acting was that path she was supposed to take.

"I mean…this is so sweet, Klaus…but I don't know how to do what you do," she tried explaining.

"I'll teach you," he said proudly. "Most people would kill for that lesson by the way."

"I don't even know if I want to act though!"

"You'll never know unless you try, so why not give it a go now? Unless you want to be an assistant your whole life, and never show your parents what you're really made of."

"Klaus…"

"Don't start that, Caroline. There's no need to be scared. Here, try this scene with me," he suggested, flipping through both of their scripts to find the correct page. "If you don't like it, we don't have to continue."

Caroline glanced down, seeing that the scene in question was about halfway through. This seemed like such a bad idea to her. What if she did go through with it, and only embarrassed herself? What if it was pointless to try?

"What if I don't get it?" Caroline asked.

"You probably won't," he shrugged, "but that has nothing to do with you. I didn't get every role I tried out for."

"Right," she trailed off; vaguely remembering the story John told her at the ball. "If your parents hadn't pushed you, do you think you would have kept trying?"

"No, I doubt I would have. But it might not have been my time to act. I might have tried again when I was older. We'll never know. I had no option. If it wasn't for Elijah's words of encouragement, however, I might not have ever enjoyed it. My parents made me work, but Elijah helped me like it."

"And will you motivate me?" Caroline asked, flicking her gaze up to meet his. "If I get discouraged?"

"Always," he grinned.

Klaus took his script, and began pacing around the trailer. Caroline stood up, holding her script tightly, and trying to figure out what he wanted her to do. He was scanning over the pages wildly, flipping back and forth occasionally.

"What do I do first?" Caroline asked timidly, looking back down to study the lines.

"Read how you interpret your character to be," Klaus instructed, waving her on to begin.

Caroline took a deep breath, looking down at the first few lines she had. She looked at how the scene was set up, where the two characters were, and the dialogue between them. Unfortunately she didn't know her character's history, since Klaus had just turned to a random page. But with what she did know, Caroline gave it her best shot.

"So you're telling me they escaped?" she began, reciting the lines seriously. Caroline tried to make her gaze fierce, and keep her back straight. She wanted to play a tough, but sensitive character. Someone who fought crime could be that, right? She would know better when she got to look at the earlier pages.

"I'm telling you those damn cuffs you gave me were flawed," he retorted, using an American accent. "They wouldn't have ever kept Peterson held for long."

"So now this is _my_ fault?" she asked incredulously.

"I never said it was anyone's fault!"

"But you implied it."

"Well that was never my intention," he said tensely.

"Do you think I don't know how dangerous they are? Do you honestly think I would ever not check to make sure those handcuffs weren't faulty?"

"But you didn't!" Klaus shouted, storming over to Caroline. The sight scared her a little at first, but then she remembered this wasn't real. He was acting, and he wasn't actually mad at her. "You didn't check those handcuffs because you were too busy fooling around with that scumbag down the street!"

Caroline furrowed her brows, glancing down at her lines to make sure she got them right. "That 'scumbag' is nothing more than a friend."

"That's not what it looked like when you two seemed awfully cozy outside that restaurant!"

"That was weeks ago! And he was helping me through a tough time!"

"I'm sure that was it," he scoffed.

"He was helping me because you were off talking to that whore we brought in!"

"I was interrogating her!"

"She was _straddling_ you for gods sake!" Caroline's voice rose as she tried to imagine someone else on Klaus. It was obvious this character had feelings for Klaus' character. It didn't seem so coincidental now that Klaus had chosen this particular part to act out.

"I can't play along? Or do you expect me to shut her down and never get the answers we need?"

"I expected you to be a professional, not ask for a lap dance!"

"Why would it fucking matter if I got _anything_ from her?! Can't we all play nicely?"

"Because!" Caroline said, marching forward so that her face was right in his. She knew what part was next. Damn him for choosing this scene, but at the same time, she was perfectly okay with it. Not only did she feel extremely in character right now, but she also knew a part of her was seeping through. It felt a little too real, in that moment, to not be true.

"Because what?" Klaus somehow was able to hold that anger in his eyes that he had kept throughout the whole scene, but she saw a little tenderness break through. Caroline was beginning to wonder what their characters were feeling, and what _they_ were feeling. The two sides were already starting to merge together.

They both stood there like that for a couple minutes, and Caroline found herself having trouble getting the words out. Klaus didn't push her though. He only stood there, seemingly mesmerized by her. She knew she could say them. Something inside told her that. But her mouth wouldn't move properly.

"I…it doesn't matter," she sighed, turning around like the script said to do. The words were coming soon.

Caroline felt Klaus grab her arm—which was also scripted—and felt her body being turned around so she was face-to-face with him again. This time, his eyes searched hers, and she felt like the vulnerable one. No matter how much his eyes said otherwise.

"It matters," he said slowly.

And then, Caroline no longer felt in character. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this acting thing, because she was beginning to mix the lines between what was scripted, and what felt real.

"I love you," she told him quietly, moving her hand to his chest. "I love you, Klaus."

"Scene," Klaus said quickly, before moving his lips down to hers. She felt her arms slip around his neck, and his tighten around her waist, bringing her in closer. Caroline forgot all about the script in her hand, letting the packet fall to the ground carelessly.

The sound of someone slowly clapping by the door made them pull their lips apart, but Caroline remained firmly in Klaus' arms. Elijah stood there smirking, an amused eyebrow arched as he watched the two kiss. Well this was awkward. How long had he been there?

"You were doing so well," he chuckled, moving further into the trailer to grab the fallen script. He began turning the pages, looking at them with interest. "Just as I thought…Klaus' character is named Landon. And I don't believe any kissing was supposed to happen yet."

"Good thing the scene was over then," Klaus said breathlessly, chuckling as he took the script back from Elijah. The eldest brother still looked entertained.

"Well…I can only say that if Caroline were to get rejected for the part, I'm sure Finn and I could use her in an upcoming movie," Elijah mused, walking to the door. "That was quite a believable performance."

Caroline stood there stunned as Elijah left, leaving her in silence with Klaus. He actually thought she had potential?

"I don't know how I'm supposed to have this role with someone else now," Klaus mentioned, stroking a strand of her hair back. "No one will ever be able to fill your shoes."

"I don't think I feel very good about letting someone have this role anymore," she added, thinking about how it felt so real in the moment. What if that happened with Klaus and another woman?

"Trust me, sweetheart, no matter who gets that part, it will never be the same."

"But what if it gets too intense? What if… _that_ happens?" She asked, referring to what had just happened. Klaus only laughed.

"Then you'll just have to run every part with me first, so no one will ever compare."

"Smooth," she laughed, "real smooth."

"Come on, I have to get to the set. I would love your company. You could take notes for your audition tomorrow."

Klaus smiled smugly, and together, they walked outside to head toward where he had to be. Caroline felt nervous for tomorrow, but at the same time, she felt excited. This was the big push she needed. It was the big step toward something she had always wanted. It was something to work for besides being someone's personal errand runner.

As the two of them walked out, she noticed the bustling around her. How Stefan and Rebekah were talking to themselves off by his trailer. How Damon and Alaric were laughing together, while still trying to swallow the food from their plate. She noticed Elijah and Katerina off in the distance, and how Katerina played with the costumes, while Elijah shook his head at her.

And she even noticed how Anna was storming after a maniacally laughing Kol, who was escaping her menacing glare by driving away in his golf cart.

Yes…this was her family. But it was a pretty damn good family, if she said so herself. The future continued to look brighter, no matter what happened between her and Klaus. Even if they never got a happily ever after, she knew this would be a time in her life that she always remembered. All the heartache, all the confusion…it was worth it in the end.

If she hadn't gone through all of that pain, she would have never gotten here. And that would have been a crying shame.


	15. Epilogue: And the Award Goes to...

A year. That's how long it had been since Klaus and Caroline had gotten their real start. And since then, they hadn't been apart. Klaus couldn't believe it had honestly been that long since they made it truly official. Of course, their time together hadn't come without hardships, but it was always something they could pull through. She was always a challenge, and that was what he adored most about her. From the girl he had first met on set, to the woman she was today, he had only fallen for her more.

And there was only one way to show her just how much.

"This is going to bust," Klaus explained to Stefan as he fiddled with the white bow tie around his neck. "I don't see how this is going to be allowed."

"Finn and Elijah have already talked to the people in charge," Stefan assured him while he gelled his hair. "Do you understand how big of a thing this will be for them? The viewers will literally be squealing at home. All you have to do is decide the when."

"The goal isn't to bring them ratings though," Klaus said seriously, smoothing down his suit. "But I want to make a gesture nobody will forget. Win or not, I want to do it here."

"Then you've certainly thought of the perfect idea," Stefan chuckled. "What happened to the cocky asshole I always had to bring back down to earth? You wouldn't have worried about this so much before."

"He met his match in a little blonde," Klaus smiled, clapping Stefan on the shoulder. "Our girls don't get pushed over easily. They deserve the best."

"You don't even know the half of it," he sighed.

"And you forget I knew your girlfriend when she was still demanding for new toys to play with," Klaus laughed.

Stefan smiled, nodding his head in agreement. The two knew Rebekah like the back of their hands, but they were also one of the few who knew why she was worth all the trouble. Klaus wasn't surprised they were still living together after all these years. Stefan was the only one who knew how to tame the bitchy beast in her.

"Is she with Caroline still?" Stefan asked, curious as to the whereabouts of the women they hadn't seen for hours.

"She had better be. I think all of the girls are having a small get-together in Rebekah's trailer before the awards show."

"Aren't Damon and Alaric there too though?"

"I said _all_ the girls," Klaus smirked. "Although I think Sage is with Finn. And Kol is having one of those… _nights_ with Anna." The boy never did seem to change.

Stefan laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Careful. Damon will still lay you out if he hears that."

"I'd like to see him try," Klaus answered confidently.

"You better be nice to them. They're babysitting all the kids while we go have fun."

"Oh, right, because sitting through an entirely too long show and sweating my arse off is, as you say, 'fun.'" Honestly, if Klaus' plan didn't involve doing something so public, he would have much rather stayed home with Caroline.

"What does Caroline think about going?"

"She's nervous. I think she is afraid of making one of us look bad. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks anymore. I give them the courtesy of knowing my business, they can give us the courtesy of shutting the hell up about all else."

"You know that's not how it works," Stefan reminded him.

"I'm aware," Klaus sighed, grabbing the small box from the table, and stuffing it into his pocket. "It would be a nice change of pace though."

Stefan shrugged, walking with Klaus out of the trailer to go find the women. "Have you prepared what you're going to say?"

"It can't be long, that's all I know. However, I don't know how to sum Caroline up in such a short time frame. And that's just if I win."

"What if you lose?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet," Klaus said cheerfully. "I'm presenting, and I might be receiving. I can't do it when I'm presenting, because I presume that would be frowned upon. So I have no other choice but to do it if I win. If I lose, I may have to settle for a more private setting."

"Don't forget you're not the only one up for Best Actor," Stefan smirked.

"Oh were you in that category?" Klaus asked, furrowing his brows. "I've seemed to have forgotten."

"I'm sure you did." Stefan rolled his eyes, and continued on with Klaus in silence.

Truthfully, he thought Stefan deserved the award, but he would never say it for others to hear. It was like admitting his work wasn't capable of achieving a Golden Globe, which he wasn't. Klaus knew he could win it just as much as the rest of the nominees.

"How has Caroline's work been? Elijah and Finn refuse to say anything about the project they've cast her in."

"It's been good, she's excited about it. She was a little disheartened after losing that role against Meghan months ago, especially after leaving her job with Connor. But I warned her she might not get it. With Elijah's help, she at least had something to look forward to. And it's been working for her so far."

"Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She has all of my faith. It's just going to take her some time. But I believe she will eventually be in the same spot we're in. Only she'll be the obvious winner."

"Aren't you so cute," Stefan teased. Klaus shoved him, making him hit a nearby trailer lightly. Rebekah really was a horrible influence on him. The overwhelming amount of sarcasm he spewed made Klaus want to pummel him.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to support her. It's not my fault she has so much untapped talent. All she needs is a little guidance."

"Klaus, I'm kidding. Caroline is good for you. It's why I want everything to go well tonight. And it will."

"Thanks, mate," Klaus grinned, nodding his head as they made their way up the stairs.

The night hopefully went well. He believed Caroline was ready for this as much as he was, even if she had never hinted it to him before. Klaus had asked for everyone's help in keeping this a secret, and putting it all together. To say it would be a downer if she disliked his gesture would be an understatement.

He could only hope he was doing the right thing, and she wouldn't say no. If Caroline were to say yes, there wasn't much that would bring him down after that.

* * *

"Caroline, you look so pretty," C.C. told her, smiling brightly from the couch with her freshly made sandwich.

"Thank you, sweetie!" she smiled. "You and Kristen both look very pretty too!"

"Daddy made our hair look beautiful," Kristen said from beside C.C.

"He did a very good job," Elena said from the recliner.

"I try my best," Alaric said from behind Caroline, still curling her hair into tight ringlets.

"Where are Grayson and Owen at by the way? Why don't they have pretty hair too?" Caroline giggled, trying not to move her head as she looked around the weirdly crowded room. The place always seemed to fit so many. It was shocking to see it with all these people for once.

"They're at a friends house. Thank god for sleepovers and long nights of video games," Alaric mumbled, eliciting more laughter from Caroline. "Stop moving!"

"I'm sorry! I've been sitting here for hours!"

"It hasn't been that long. Now be quiet before I give you an embarrassing haircut."

"Would you both just _shut up_ ," Katerina huffed, trying to talk on her cell phone. "I can't hear Tatia between your incessant talking!"

"Can't her boyfriend help?" Rebekah asked, annoyed. "It's not like we're kind of busy or anything tonight."

"You try being four months pregnant with an aching back!" Katerina spat, storming out of the room to go outside.

"I hope everything is alright," Caroline mused.

"An aching back is nothing to be concerned about." Rebekah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms while she sat in her green evening gown.

The thought made Caroline glad she had discussed the kid situation with Klaus not too long ago. He had still been firmly against having any, but at the same time, she knew he was cracking. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have offered to help Caroline watch Sage's kids or Kristen so much. And it's not like Caroline herself was set on the idea of having them, but she liked to keep her options open. She knew one day that Klaus could be a good father, even if he didn't think so. Damon had his worries on occasion, but when he adopted Kristen with Alaric, Caroline could see how well he was with her. She had no doubts that Klaus would be the same.

"So how is Matt?" Caroline asked Elena; genuinely curious about why her friend's boyfriend couldn't have joined them.

"Working. All of you guys are always so busy these days," she chuckled. "Poor Bonnie is tired from singing all day, Matt's working, and now you're busy trying to get into acting."

"And you're going to write a best selling novel that will earn you millions, and you'll live in a house as big as Klaus' mansion," Caroline said, trying to cheer her up.

"That's being optimistic," Rebekah scoffed.

"Supportive, Rebekah. Be. Supportive," Caroline told her, pointing her finger at the other blonde..

"Bite me," she snapped.

"Be nice," C.C. chided them.

"Yea, be nice you two," Damon said. "We have impressionable minds in our midst."

The girls didn't say anything after that. The only sound that could be heard was the munching of sandwiches, and Alaric's curler going through Caroline's hair. It unfortunately gave her time to think of the show later. She would be sitting with people she knew at least, but so many eyes would be on her. She would be walking the red carpet with Klaus, and the cameras might pan to their table at some point. The Curse was up for a lot of categories, and surely their table would be the center of attention at various points throughout the night. What if she messed up?

Klaus had assured her not to worry, and that everything would be fine, but she couldn't help thinking about. It wasn't even the attention she was worried about. She was all too used to that after the Tatia articles, which had subsided considerably by now. It was also something she had to get used to if she was going to try acting. What she was worried about was making her, and everybody else, look like an idiot.

"There you go," Alaric said slowly, putting the curler down and turning her chair around so that she was facing him. "I was right. You look amazing."

"Best dressed anyone?" Elena mused with a grin.

"Really?" Caroline smiled, taking a look in the mirror. Alaric had certainly worked his magic again. She couldn't even recognize herself.

"You're not so bad," Damon shrugged, giving her the tiniest of winks.

"Liar," Kristen grumbled from the couch. "You look awesome!"

"Uncle Klaus is going to love you," C.C. giggled.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Alaric muttered, glancing toward Damon. Caroline narrowed her eyes, and watched them carefully. Why did that sound like more than it meant? She knew Klaus loved her, even if he didn't say it often. But that look…

"What am I not being told?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked innocently. Okay. Something was up.

"Both of you are up to something," Caroline accused.

"They're just idiots," Rebekah said seriously, standing up and going to the trailer door. "Come on. If we don't go, we'll never get there with all the traffic."

"Right," Caroline mumbled, moving to give the kids and Elena a hug. "Thank you Alaric for doing my hair and makeup. And thank you _Damon_ for being here too."

"Anytime, Barbie," he winked.

"Have fun, Care! We'll all be watching on T.V.," Elena told her, giving a tiny wave goodbye.

Right as Rebekah went to open the door, Stefan and Klaus stood on the other side, a fist raised and ready to knock.

"Wow…" Stefan trailed off, looking them both up and down. "You both look beautiful."

Rebekah grinned, and looked down shyly to the ground. Caroline wanted to roll her eyes now. Of course Stefan would be the one to get her to act like a smitten schoolgirl. But she couldn't blame her. The way Klaus stared at Caroline made her want to do the same thing.

"Shall we go?" Caroline suggested, walking down the stairs with Klaus' help. She could see that moving in this dress might prove difficult as the night progressed.

"Everybody is waiting in the limo. Where's Katerina?" Stefan asked.

"I'm right here," Katerina said, coming out of nowhere. She held on tightly to her dress, shuffling past them quickly. "Let's go before I'm forced to murder someone for making me stand out here to have a phone conversation."

"I would be sorry…but I'm not," Rebekah said, smiling smugly to herself. Stefan shook his head, and arm-in-arm, they walked to where the limo was waiting for them.

Klaus offered Caroline his arm, and she took it gratefully. "Are you excited?"

"This isn't the first one I've been to," Klaus reminded her.

"Yea, but you can still be excited."

"Truth be told, I'm a little nervous."

"Why? It's okay if you don't win," she assured him. "The fact that you were nominated is incredible enough."

"I just… _really_ want to win tonight," Klaus smirked, patting her hand lightly.

"Relax, Klaus. I'm going to stick by you no matter happens," she told him quietly.

"I know, sweetheart," he smiled. "I know."

The two of them eventually reached the limo, where the door remained opened, with everyone inside waiting for them. Once Klaus helped her inside, holding her white dress while she climbed in, the group headed off for Beverly Hills. Her heart began racing, and she couldn't stop herself from gripping Klaus' hand tightly in anticipation. It was time for the show.

* * *

Caroline was in awe by the red carpet. When Klaus helped her step out of the limo, hundreds of people were awaiting them, actors and media alike. She had to hold his hand constantly to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowd of people. Before they got onto the carpet, at least. From there, it was a walk of posing and constant smiling. She felt like she was holding her breath the entire time. All eyes were on the couples passing by, and interviews were being done everywhere. It was frightening, and wonderful at the same time. She was actually at the Golden Globe Awards.

After the walk of horror was finally over, and the interviews had been conducted—it was only Klaus who did that part though thankfully—the group made their way to the table they had been assigned. Caroline was happy to see they were up near the front, and had a better view of the presenters. The venue was truly spectacular. Caroline couldn't stop looking around the lavish ballroom. The grand, crystal chandeliers that hung above everyone, as well as the large floor space made her feel so small in comparison. Television screens were spread throughout the room, and people were chatting together like there was no tomorrow.

The room began to darken after a while, and Caroline was glad her back wasn't facing the stage. She turned to Klaus, obviously anxious for the show to begin. Klaus only grinned at her, and leaned closer so he could give her a quick kiss. Caroline intertwined her fingers with his as the hostesses for the night, Meha and Yana—two of the funniest actresses in her opinion—walked out onto the stage.

Their monologue was fantastic, and had Caroline laughing through almost the entirety of it. When that was done, the presentations began. All the activity moved nonstop, surely so that they would make it within the time frame they had been granted. So many celebrities that Caroline admired walked onto stage, one by one, accepting the honored award. She imagined herself one day walking up those steps, and accepting that very trophy. The thought made her smile. Yes, that would be something she aspired for. To work her butt off until she could give an acceptance speech, and mention those who supported her through such a trying time.

Klaus had to leave at one point, so that he could go present with Lulu Morgan, an actress nominated for one of the action movies that was sweeping the categories with wins. She couldn't stop grinning when she saw him on stage, standing up there with all of the confidence that only Klaus could possess. He threw her a wink once while Lulu spoke, making Caroline break out into a bright smile. Even after a year together, he still made her heart quicken with nothing more than a wink.

The night continued to pass in almost a blur. One right after the other, presenters gave a short banter with the other presenter, or an entire skit was played out, but they went quickly. It was faster than Caroline would have liked. She didn't want the night to end. She enjoyed sitting with people she had come to know as family, sipping wine, and enjoying the show on stage. It was all so surreal. Never, in a million years, would she have imagined herself here.

It was near the end of the show that the categories they had been waiting for came. The Curse had only one an award for Best Director so far, but there was always hope more. The next category up was for Best Actor. This was the one Caroline was nervous about. It had both Stefan _and_ Klaus in it. They were both the leading men in that movie, so there was no supporting role for the other to be nominated in. They were both the stars, and they were both getting recognition. But only one would get the award.

Currently on stage was Mel Martinez, the actress who had won for best leading lady in a comedy film last year. Caroline crossed her fingers as Mel introduced each of the actors, and then let the crowd watch the montage of clips on screen that showcased their work. She felt Klaus' hand find hers, and squeeze her hand gently. Caroline turned to him, and gave him a look of encouragement. He was going to do fine. She wanted Stefan to win because he was her friend, but she would always be on Klaus' side too.

"And the Golden Globe goes to…" Mel began, opening the envelope slowly.

This was it. Caroline held her breath, hoping with all she had that Klaus would win. Please be Klaus, please be Klaus, please be—

"Klaus Mikaelson, for _The Curse_ ," Mel said happily, applauding Klaus as everyone else did the same.

The entire table cheered, giving Klaus a look of excitement as Caroline stood up to give him an obligatory kiss of congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you," Caroline whispered to him.

"Thank you, love," he said in her ear, giving her another kiss on the cheek before walking away from the table, and strutting confidently up to where Mel waited with the trophy. While she knew him for the cocky man he was, he still had somewhat of an appearance to keep with the public. Despite the coverage he had gotten from the triangle the journalists had raved about, he was still seen as someone who would show modesty.

She watched as Klaus gave Mel a quick hug, and then waited for the applause to die down. Then he began his acceptance speech.

"Wow. I don't know what to say," he began humbly. Caroline paid attention to the way he looked at the award nervously, and for some reason, she felt something was wrong. Where was that unwavering confidence now? It was there literally a split second ago.

"Thank you so much to everyone involved in getting me this beauty, I am forever grateful to you, and I know who all of you are. However, rather than using what precious time I have by naming everybody one by one, I would like to use this time to thank someone very special in my life."

Caroline tried to remain emotionless as he spoke, but her heart was beating a mile a minute now. What was he doing?

"My girl, Caroline, has been supportive of me through all of my ventures, even through the trying times," he laughed, eliciting laughter from the audience as well. Caroline was pretty sure she had to remind herself to breathe at least twice.

"She didn't falter by my side when the tabloids were giving utter nonsense about her own life, or how it was involved in mine. She is an important person to me, and without her, I don't know where I would be today. With her, I have grown as a person, and as an actor. For everything she has done, I would like to take the moment to do something for her, and to show everyone watching just how much this classy, sweet, and infectious woman means to me."

With a determined air about him, Klaus gave the award to Mel, and quickly jogged down the steps, strolling toward Caroline with a purpose. The audience was in a silent tizzy. They were nothing but a murmur of whispers and anticipation for whatever Klaus was doing. Caroline watched with wide eyes as he stood by her side.

And then down on one knee.

The crowd was in an uproar of gasps and cheers. Caroline could only watch, stunned, as Klaus pulled a tiny, velvet box out of his pocket. She turned to Stefan hastily, who had an expectant look on his face. They knew. This…this was all planned. Everyone at that damn table knew he was going to do this. Caroline snapped back to Klaus, watching as he opened the lid for her.

A diamond ring sat prettily inside, glimmering from the light in the ballroom. She sat there breathless, unable to think of a coherent thought. He was…but he…was he really…

"I may never live this moment down," Klaus smiled, speaking to just Caroline since he thankfully didn't have a mic on him. "But I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Klaus…" she smiled, afraid to move a muscle.

"Caroline, will you marry me?"

That was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard leave his mouth. He didn't have to ask at all.

"Yes," she nodded frantically, making sure her answer was clear. "Yes I'll marry you."

Klaus grinned triumphantly at her, and took the ring out to place it on her finger. The audience got even louder when they were sure her answer was a yes. He gave her a chaste, but passionate kiss before going back on stage, and waving to the crowd.

"She said yes," he clarified smugly for everyone, getting one last chuckle from the crowd before the music started playing. He walked off stage with Mel, and one other person who had brought her the award.

Caroline was still in shock. He had just proposed to her in front of millions of people. That had actually happened.

"Congratulations," Stefan suddenly said in her ear, having gotten up from his seat to give her a hug.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Caroline asked breathlessly.

"We all did. I don't even mind losing an award for this," he grinned, giving her a wink before going back to his seat. They had all known. Those bastards.

After a while, Klaus came back to the table, and together, they were met with even more congratulations. Other celebrities began to come up to them to say how cute the proposal was, and how happy they were for Caroline and Klaus. It was like one of Caroline's wildest dreams come true.

It was much like that for the rest of the show, since Klaus had kind of stolen it. Meha and Yana somehow managed to make a couple small jokes out of it, but nothing that ruined the moment. When the show was finally over—and sadly no more awards had been won for The Curse—their group began filing out.

Since Klaus had won, he had to do a few photo ops, and a Q&A for the reporters, but after that, it was to the after party they went. More drinks, food, and conversation were had. She did get to show off her ring a few times, which was kind of fun. A call from John had been one of the highlights of her night, telling her he had seen that whole thing, and that he better be getting an invite. Even Kol had called to shower her with inappropriate, sexual innuendos. He also proudly stated that he had known the whole time, and still never said a word. She could always rely on him to never change, no matter how long she knew him.

But after the long night, and the congratulations calls, all Caroline wanted to do was go home now and enjoy some alone time with her fiancé.

That, unfortunately, didn't happen for a couple more hours. Caroline could have thanked the stars above when they finally made it back to the limo, and were on their way to Klaus' mansion. The driver dropped off Stefan and Rebekah first, but Klaus and Caroline were up next on the list of drop offs.

When everyone had been properly hugged goodbye, and they had received a few more congratulations, Caroline walked hand-in-hand with Klaus to his front door. Once inside, Caroline practically tossed her heels away. Those torture devices would be the demise of her poor feet.

"So…" Klaus drawled, strolling closer to Caroline until he could wrap his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest, and could not stop smiling to save her life. "What shall we do now, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"That has a nice ring to it," she noted.

Unexpectedly, she was being lifted up, and toward the stairs. "I'm aware," he told her quietly.

"What made you want to ask?"

"It felt like the right time. Obviously, I was right," he smirked, stepping into their bedroom.

"I'm glad you decided to," she grinned.

Klaus set Caroline down gently on the bed, and put both of his hands on either side of her, so that he was looking her straight in the eyes. Those baby blues had never been so piercing.

"I love you, Caroline," Klaus whispered, that cute half-grin he wore lighting up his features. "And I want you to always remember that, no matter how many times we fight, or get angry at each other for days on end. You are important to me."

"I love you too, Klaus. And when I start acting, no matter how many more awards I win than you, that will always be true," she laughed, forcing him to tackle her onto the bed.

The night was spent mostly undressing each other, and lying together, talking about the type of ceremony that would work for both of them. Caroline was still amazed at the idea of being with Klaus for the rest of their lives. She knew though, that there was no one else she would rather spend it with. Her life was coming together finally.

Klaus, her friends, her job…it was all the makings to a beautiful life ahead. Caroline didn't regret one moment that had lead her to this point.

Especially getting that call from Sage, asking for Caroline's help with the cocky actor who would, unbeknownst to them all, not be able to make one determined blonde run away. Nor would he want to.

So no. She most certainly didn't regret _that_.


End file.
